Unexpected Love
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is 30 and unmarried, something that is unheard of in her family. So she hires Lucas Scott, a male escort to take her to her sister's wedding. Unknowing that one simple event would set her on a course that she never planned, into a future she never imagined. Totally A/U: Leyton story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I got another story for you, I got the idea from the movie The Wedding Date, and from reading another fanfcition Defining Moments, by kandislen.. it's a Dawson Creek story. A really good one at that. So some of the idea's and lines came from that story. So please free feel to check it out..  
**

**Cindy: )**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter one

Is there anything wrong with being single? That is the question that Peyton Sawyer asks herself everyday. Well, how about being single at thirty, yep, She is thirty years old in single. But she wasn't one of those people who was depressed or something over it. She's tired of the assumption that if an older person (30 and up) is single, then there must be something wrong with him or her. Isn't it possible that these singles just haven't found the right matches yet? Or that they are actually happy with been single.

Peyton was satisfied with her life, happy with her little apartment in New York, content with the few friends she kept close, especially her best friend Brooke Davis. She wasn't out looking for a man, a husband, a hubby, Mr. Right. Whatever Brooke was calling it now a days. She wasn't ready to settle down, it was like the last thing on her mind (Honestly it really was) She wasn't ready to be a mom, she so wasn't wishing to blow up like a balloon, just tp please her parents and Brooke. Giving them babies to spolier.

She exhaled loudly, as her cell started to ring. She didn't have to look at the picture on her phone to know who it was. " Morning Mom" she tried to sound cheerful. But she knew her mom would read into it.

" Peyton, honey why are so depressed?' Anna asked in a concerned voice.

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Mom, I'm not depressed, I'm actually at work and I'm in a very good mood. So if you don't mind let's just hurry up with why your calling"

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" Anne said in her innocence voice.

" You know what I mean, but since your going to be acted like that, let me start, " she cleared her throat "Peyton honey what is wrong with you?" she said in a high-pitched voice pretending to be her mom. " Mom there is nothing wrong with being thirty in single. " she clears her throat again. " Peyton, sweetheart, only ugly, fat people are still single at thirty, and honey you're not fat, or ugly, you are beautiful any guy would love for you to be his wife. "

"Well, it's true" Anna interrupted her." Honey, you're father and I worry about you, Your sister is getting married, and she is so in love, Brooke, your best friend is happily married in so in love to, everyone you went to school with is either married or getting married in the future, I just think there is something wrong with a young, beautiful, smart, successful women been single. Aren't you worried about what people think of you when they see you, and know that your still single?"

"whatever mom, " she sighed, as she walked towards her amazing view from her office." I no longer care if anyone thinks anything is wrong with me. I don't even care if there is. I am happy. I have all I want. All I need. I don't take it from others or step on others to get it. I pay taxes, give to charities, help friends and family in need. If other people are concerned about the fact that I am not married, I pray that one day they will get a life so full and happy that they won't obsess about mine." she said in a annoyed voice, then clicked her phone. Yep, she hung up on her mom, it's not the first time and it sure in the hell won't be the last time. She will let herself clam down a bit before calling her back in apologise.

Now there was the issue,her sister's wedding. People, her family and friend, especially her parents friends, just couldn't except that she was unmarried, especially, because she was thirty, . She'd find a date for this wedding. Even if she had to hire an escort. Which the thought was clouding her mind a lot lately, anything to get her mother to back the hell off for a while. She sat down at her desk and took a sip from her coffee mug.

" Morning Best friend" Brooke said, as she enter the office.

" Morning" She glanced up from her coffee. " I'm going to do it"

" Do what?"

" The escort thing"

"You actually want to do this?"

" Yes, I have to Brooke, she is driving me insane"

" Peyton, this could end badly, Julian has lots of single guy friends let me set you up with one of them."

"No thank, I've met half of them and I can see why there still single." she laughed, as Brooke agreed, " Which really pisses me off, what's so wrong with me being thirty in single, and Chris been single in thirty, No one says anything to him, they pat him on the back for being single in scoring with so many girls."

"Well, he's guy" Brooke said, she put her hands up, stopping Peyton's protest. " It's a guy thing seriously, it totally sexism I agree, but it's just how life is." Brooke said, as she sat down in front of her. " Peyton, we just worry about you, I don't think there is something wrong with you, I th...

"And I'm curious as to what that something is that is so _wrong_ about those who are over thirty and single. Mental/emotional problem? Physically unattractive? Extreme shyness? Bad breath? Social outcast? Tell us plainly what is so "wrong" about such folks?" Rachel said over the intercom interupping Brooke.

" Quit listening in on our conversations" Brooke yelled into the box Peyton just laughed, at her assistant.

"Or is such thinking simply another way to put others down to elevate their own self-worth? Hey, maybe that's it- folks that see something wrong in others have self-worth issues themselves." Rachel said totally ignoring Brooke.

Rachel was also single in thirty, but she was single not by choice, she was married twice, and cheated on both men, who left her high in dry, Peyton felt sorry for her in gave her a job, which she totally sucked at, but Peyton just didn't have the heart to let her go.

" Oh and Boss lady, I called the escort company for you,"

" You did" Peyton asked surprized

" Yes, cause I knew your so-called best friend would talk you out of it. So I decided to take charge, I'm sick in tired of you getting bitched out weekly from everyone, just because your happy and single."

"Thanks Rachel, I was kind of having doubts, "

" I thought so, look, I got him coming today around three, his name is Scott, something, or maybe his last name is Scott, actually check your email, the company has a web page. And his picture is on there."

Peyton and Brooke's eyes widen, as Peyton turned on her computer, she clicked open her email. She took a deep breath as the page started to loaded. " Wow" she whispered, as Brooke give her a look. She then got up walked behind her friend, she need to see what kind of desperate ugly man was actually on this site. " Damn, he's fine"

"Lucas Scott, he's thirty to" Peyton said, as she stared at his photo. Blonde hair, amazing smiling, good cheek bone, prefect face, and ocean blue eyes. yep this could work. " I'm loving this idea"

"Whatever. I just want every last detail when this backfires on your desperate ass." Brooke said, as she grabs her bag," got to go meet Destiny's teacher. Call me, And make him take his shirt off, I want pictures." she winked before leaving.

* * *

It was a little after three, Peyton was just finishing up, a conference call as the door opened and Rachel came in. "Boss lady there's a Mr. Scott here to see you." she said with a huge smile. " All I can say is Damn, Damn, Damn," she licked her lips.

"Rachel" Peyton said, as she stood up,

"Sorry he is fine boss lady, so after your done with him, do you mine if I take him for a ride to"

" Rachel, I'm not taking him for a ride, I'm just using him to get everyone to back off my personal life for a bit, I don't want, or need him for sexual pleasure.'

"Please, who spends five thousands dollars on a good-looking man, just to shut up her family without getting any on the side"

"Send him in." Peyton said, totally ignoring her comment. She waited for Rachel to leave, before she run her fingers through her hair,

"Miss Sawyer I presume." he said as he extended his hand

She shook his hand, then let her eyes scanned over his body, appreciating the view. "Mr. Scott." wow, was all she was thinking

He sat on the edge of the desk, looking down at her with a smirk playing on his lips. "So what's this scam I heard about?"

She looked at him. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." she then sat back down. afraid her legs were going to go out from under her, with his heated stare.

"You can't find some lackey on the payroll to do it for you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I need a professional, smartass."

"Which I am. So, this scam on your family... it entails what exactly?"

"All the duties of a boyfriend..." She leaned back in her chair. "We leave next Thursday We'll be gone for a week." He nodded. "So... any questions?"

"These duties, do they include sex?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

She looked down at her desk, "No." she said after she was able to find her voice.

"No? Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Holding hands, all of that affection?"

"I guess," she said tersely, quickly becoming annoyed.

"Here's my theory. In order for us to seem like a couple, and pull it off, we'd need the sex."

"Just meet me at the airport at six," she said, hoping she wasn't as beet red, as she felt. boy was it getting hot in here now, she thought, as she handed him a check out of the drawer. "And here's half of your payment."

"twenty five hundred."

"You get the rest when we come back from Tree Hill." she picked up her pen and started to write, hoping he would take the hint, but he didn't " You can leave now, we will talk more on the plane"

"Not so fast. Stand up."

"Excuse me?" She shot him a look, obviously not liking the fact that she was being told what to do She put her hands on her hips. Where did this guy get off being so cocky? He was an escort for Christ's sake.

"Humor me please." She slowly stood up. "Before I even accept this check, I need to make sure it can be pulled off." He stood up and she stepped back as his body came into contact with hers."See that? You can't do that. Now come back here," he said, motioning with his fingers for her to come closer. She reluctantly did. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes." he said again. She did and he kissed her forehead.

"Is that all?" She asked, in a sarcastic voice looking at him skeptically.

"Shut up and close your damned eyes." She did, it only to make him leave the sanctuary of her office sooner. He kissed her lips, feeling her resist it at first and then slowly give into him. He pulled back, looking at her with her eyes still shut and her lips slightly parted. "Yeah we can definitely do this." he whispered against her lips.." Her eyes shot open. their eyes glazed into each other for what seemed like hours he lean down in pecked her lips again. " I'll be see you, Ms Sawyer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! thanks for all the reviews, I was going to wait to post this chapter, but after seeing all the reviews for just one chapter, I decided I own you guys another chapter. **

**Btw, yes Naley is in this story, but not till later chapters. This story idea did come from the movie Wedding Date and I will be using some lines and scenes, but with my own twisted. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and story alerts, Glad you guys like it, hope you continue to like it. **

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 2

A con artist is an individual who is skilled and experienced at devising and executing scams and other fraudulent schemes. The purpose is normally to get as much money from a victim as possible, but to do so in a way the victim actually believes they are getting a benefit. Thus, often the con artist is gone a long time before the victim realizes what took place. That is exactly what Lucas Scott is, a freaking con artist. He tricked her, he fooled her, he deceivered her. He is probably on a plane to the Bahamas, Mexico, Canada or wherever scum like him go after robbing innocence people of their life savings.

She was mad, no mad's not the word, angry, no that's not it, frustrated, no that's not it either. Pissed, yes, that's it. she was pissed off, More pissed off then she probably has ever been in her whole life. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, she should have known better, just because he was handsome, with his soft blonde hair, chiseled jaw line, gorgeous blue eyes, and a mighty fine body which definitely belonged to an athlete. His features alone made her think very naught things which in turn were making her wet. She was actually considering sleeping with him once maybe twice, just to get a much-needed good lay. But he had to turn out to be a fucking con artist. No wonder he used the word scam so much the other day in her office. It was part of his job title. Scam Artist that's what he is, not a Con Artist even though it means the same thing...

Her mind was going hundred miles pre hour as she paces back and forth in the middle of the airport, mumbling to herself how dump she was for doing this, she should have known better, she should have listening to Brooke, this was such a bad idea, she can just hear Brooke's big fat " I told you so." She looks up at the clock, " Six, forty, forty , fucking minutes later, what the hell? " She stops pacing, as she looks around the airport noticing for the first time the people walking by or sitting down looking at her like she was some crazy lady, usually, she would go hide somewhere, she's is so not one of those girls who likes to be the center of attention. But right now she was to pissed off to give a damn what anyone was thinking. She sighed, as she pulled out her cell,

" Hey"

Her head jerked towards the voice. " Where the hell have you been?" she yelled, causing Lucas to take a step back.

" Sorry, the cab took forever to get to my apartment." He said, as he looked intently at her, she was wearing a rather tight little black dress which hugged her figure perfectly. He swallowed hard, as his gaze first fell upon her ridiculously long, tanned legs. She was wearing dress pants when he first met her in her office last week.

" I told you to be here, at six, you are forty fucking minutes later, And I so don't want to hear that lame excuse. " She put her hands on her hips, " Why didn't you just drive your own car"

" Because, I don't have a car, " he shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal. " its New York, who drives here? I use public transportation, you know the bus, the train, the subway, the cab...You dirve?"

"Yes" she said, like she had something over him. " But I don't use my car, it's actually, back home, but that's not the point, your late,"

" And again, I'm sorry, What did you think I took off with your money."

"Whatever, let's go " she said, as she started to walk away from him.

He laughed to himself, " Wait, if the plane was scheduled to take off at six, shouldn't it be gone already." Lucas asked, as he try to walk as fast as she was.

She rolled her eyes, turning around towards him. " I lied," she said, as they locked eyes.

"Excuse me"

" I lied," she repeated, " I told you to meet me here at six, and I had my assistant text you telling you the plane was scheduled to leave at six fifteen, but the real take off time is seven."

"Why lie?"

"Cause I knew just by looking at you last week, that you were one of those people, who can't be on time for anything, and you would make me miss the plane. Then I would have to reschedule my flight and I am not in the mood to call my mother, in tell her I missed my flight. And get bitched out..." she stop herself She didn't need this guy to know all her family drama, he wasn't going to be in her life long anyways,. One week, then he's gone, and she can go back to her normal happy single life.

Lucas knew she wanted to say more, he could tell she was under a lot of stress about going back home, and her sister's wedding. So he decided to drop it. He walked behind her, his eyes staring at her legs, his mind picturing them wrapped around his waist. As they sat down. he asked, "Where are we going again?"

She rolled her prefect green eyes, "Tree Hill, North Carolina" he nods, as she belts herself in. " A small country town, where ever one knows your business."

He nods again, starting to realizes that this home visit isn't a happy one for her. "Don't you think I might need to know some stuff?"

"What?"

" If I'm pretending to be your boyfriend don't you think I should know, the basics, you know, your parents name, sisters, brothers, your middle name, what you do, favorite color, favorite food, you know the 411?"

She rolled her eyes again, knowing he was right, she was planing on sleeping on the plane trip, but that sure in the hell ain't going to happen now. She took a deep breath, " Fine, okay, my parents names are Larry and Anna Sawyer, my mom is fifty-two, my dad just turn sixty, I have no brothers, I have two sisters, April, is my oldest sister, her husband's name is TJ, she is thirty six, so is he. They have three kids, Dylan 5, Justin 7, Emily 2, they have been married for fifteen years, they were high school sweethearts. " She runs her fingers through her hair, as she continues, " Then there's Taylor, she is my baby sister, she is twenty-five, she just finished college, she is the one getting married to Chris, her high sweetheart, "

"What do they do, you know for a living?'

"Well, here is one of the reasons my family isn't to happy with me, my oldest sister, is stay at home moms, and Kelly is going to also be one, My mom was or is a homemaker, she believes that a women job is to get married have children, while the husband, brings home the bread. And I don't agree with her, so I'm kind of like the black sheep of the family, cause I want a career."

"Bullshit" Peyton smiled, at him totally surprised that he said that. He noticed her look. " I think that women should have a choice to stay at home and raise her children or to have a career and a family., My mom raised two kids, while working forty hours a week, and so did my dad. and my brother in I turned out good, "

Peyton nodded, " Anyways, TJ owns is own General store, Chris is a firefighter. "

" Your dad"

" My dad is a doctor" she said, as she reached for her bag, she pulled out her wallet " here " she said, as she handed him some pictures, " That way you could get an idea of what they look like. Wait a minute, "

"What"

" What am I going to tell them you do for a living, I can't tell them you're an escort." she said in panicked voice.

" Well, we can be honest with them and tell them I'm an author, "

"An author?" she asked with a raised eye brow, " Like their going to believe that, they are going to want to know books titles in stuff like that"

" Then I'll tell them the name of the book I wrote, "

" You wrote A book" she asked in a disbelief voice.

" Yes, and it's in you bag" He said with a smirk. He noticed it when she was getting her wallet out.

She give him a confused, you gotta be kidding me look. " You expect me to believe you wrote, Waiting for love?"

" I did, the initials L.E.S stand for Lucas Eugene Scott, read the bio, It will say he was born on July sixteen 1982, and Brooklyn New York, to Karen and Keith Scott, "

Peyton opened the book, reading what he was saying, " You have a brother name Nathan who plays for the Lakers, "

" Yep, " he said, as he pulled out his wallet " This is Nathan and his wife Haley and their son Jamie. and the other picture is my mom Karen and my dad Keith."

Peyton's eyes widen, as she wondered if she should belive him or not, but it did look like he was being honest. "Okay two question. one who's the book about it's like a love letter, is it about your girlfriend or wife or ex-girlfriend, and If you are a famous author why are you working as an escort?"

Lucas smiled, " That was more than two question" she rolled her eyes, " First, I'm doing the escort thing, because, my first book did good, but it's been six years and I needed money and a friend of my told me about this, I've only done five of theses, I'm not as experiences as he is, I like making the money, but I still feel like I'm been pimped out" he laughed. " And no this book wasn't wrote to any one special girl, I'm single, I've never been married, and I've never been in love. I just wrote about waiting on love, you know how it feels to watch everyone around you fall in love and think that there is something wrong with you. My mom always says Lucas you don't go looking for love, love finds you, I wrote that book when I was twenty four, and here I am at thirty in love still hasn't found me. "

Peyton couldn't believe her ears, he was feeling the same way she was, " I don't think love is for everyone"

" I disagree Peyton, I believe there is someone out there for everyone. You just have to let if come to you, love finds you when you least expect it." Their eyes lock..

Peyton breaks the contact first, " So your and author and I guess you should know what I do" she said, as she looked down at her lap. She wasn't sure what was going on, but boy was she hot... and her heart was beating fast. She needed to change the subject.

"So what do you do, Peyton?"

"I'm the owner of Red Bedroom records. You know, managing artists and so." she replied.

"Wow, that's impressive. So I'm guessing you know a lot of famous people" Lucas said as his eyes roam over her again. She was beautiful, that was for sure, she was uptight to, maybe the most uptight person he has ever met. She was definitely going to be challenge to break down her walls, but he was up for it. Observing her he'd have to wager that she was either hurt by someone she trusted greatly, or she was scared.

"Yeah, the job definitely has its perks,"

" Okay, what's your middle name since you know mine now."

"Elizabeth"

" Peyton Elizabeth that's pretty" he said, as she bit her bottom lip, still not looking at him. " How much do you make?"

" None of your damn business" she said, as she give him a cold glare

He just smiled, he knew that would get her to look at him, " Fine, what about ex's?"

" What?"

" I think as you current boyfriend I should know a little about your past relationships."

"I think that's enough about the history of me."

"Testy much?"

She rolled her eyes. "When you're the family disappointment, then you can judge me." she said in the most serious voice he has ever heard. The plane ride was quite for the rest of the trip, as they step into Tree Hill airport, he noticed she was pale as a ghost. " It's going to be okay" he said as he grab her hand.

" I wish I could believe you"

" So who is picking us up."

" No one, they are all to busy to come to a busy airport, I'll call a cab, oh in by the way, my best friend is Brooke Davis, Well, Brooke Baker, is her married name. She knows all about who you are, I tell her everything, she will be in town tomorrow, she will go along with whatever we said. You just need to know her name, my mom wishes she was her actually daughter sometimes."

Thay didn't talk in the cab, but he held her hand, as the pulled up in front of a beautiful two-story, brick house, She took a another deep breath, Lucas watched her with concern, "Ready?"

"Not so much." He smiled, then got out of the cab, he walked over to her side where she was standing, like a sacred little girl."Quick what comes after exhale?"

"Inhale." she smiled a little, He lean down in pecked her lips.

" What was that for?"

" Mama always says a kiss can clam all nerves."

She then reached up in kissed him, surprised them both, " What was that for?" he asked with a smirk,

" Well, my nervous system is shot, so I was hoping your mama's theory was right."

"And?"

" She was" she smiled, as she reached for his hand.

"Peyt? Is that you?" She turned, saw her little sister Taylor

"Hey, Taylor,"

Taylor ran down the drive way, pulling her into a tight hug. Taylor and Peyton have always been close, regardless to what her mom or other sister put her through, she also knew Taylor would have her back.

"You look great."

"So do you"

"Thanks." Taylor's eyes scanned over Lucas. "And who is this? A friend of yours?" Peyton reached back, grabbing Lucas hand and pulling him closer.

"Taylor this is my boyfriend Lucas Scott, Lucas this is my sister, Taylor Sawyer." Taylor's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Boyfriend. Whoa, _you _have a boyfriend?" She asked shocked, but in a happy tone to. " Wow! mom and April are in for a shock"

"Why" Lucas asked totally not understanding why the thought of this beautiful, smart, women having a boyfriend was such a shock.

" Well, mom said Peyton was bring someone to the wedding, but they all betted it was a female, and you should aren't no female" she said as he eyes scan Lucas's body.

" They think I'm a lesbian?"

" Yeah, they thought that you were coming out this week" she told as she rolled her eyes, " Dad and I told them they were wrong, but you know mom, "

Peyton shook her head, to say she was surprise would be an understatement, she knew her mom always thought that, but not the rest of her family. Lucas was surprised. " Well, belive me she is into men, she knows just how to make me scream her name." he smiled, as she blushed. He then noticed a women standing on the porch. He knew from the pictures she shown him that it was her mom, he then had an idea

He pulled her to him, and kissed her again. This time with more pressure and passion. He could tell that Peyton was enjoying it as she slid her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair. Feeling a bit more comfortable, she slowly parted her lips, giving his tongue entrance into her hot mouth. She slightly moaned at the contact of both of their tongues meeting, Lucas slowly moved his hands from her face, down to her waist, and finally rested them on her ass. Her perfect, perky ass. She couldn't believe she was doing this and his hands were on her ass, she was actually enjoying the closeness.

" Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

The two jumped back, " Hey mama" she said in a happy voice. While looking at Lucas,

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Anna asked as she walked towards the couple

" Good to see you to mom"

"Peyton, you don't go around kissing cab drivers. especially, in my front yard what would the neighbors think"

" Neighbors would probably think, it's about damn time that Sawyer girl found a man, so her mom can quit complaining at all the town meets. "

" I do not to do that "

" No you just go around telling everyone your unmarried thirty year old daughter is a lesbian that's whys she's not married." Peyton said, as she give her mom a cold glare,

Lucas could sense things were about to get out of control. " Hey, Mrs Sawyer" he said, as he extended his hand. " I'm not the cab driver or some guys Peyton just picked up. I'm Lucas Scott, Peyton's boyfriend"

Anna's eyes widen. her mouth dropped, as she stared at her daughter, she didn't say a word, or shook Lucas's hand. She just turned around in walked back into the house.

"Wow. that's a first" Kelly said, as Peyton nodded

"What?" Lucas asked

" Our mom speechless" Peyton said, with a huge grin, " Only six more days to go" she shook her head in walked towards the house. Lucas followed wondering what he actually got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3

A few hours later Lucas had no idea what she had been so worried about. Her family was actually pretty nice,.Yes, her mom was a little cold towards him, and hasn't said two words to Peyton, since the exchange of words earlier. Even dinner to him went good, he did notice that Peyton didn't eat, she just pushed her food around her plate. Taylor was his favorite she seemed the most down to earth one so far. April and her family wasn't able to make it tonight, so he would have to wait till tomorrow to meet her. Peyton's dad seemed cool, he shook his hand and talked about golf and basketball, about had a heart attack when he realized that Lucas, was the older brother to Nathan Scott, Larry was a Laker fan. So Lucas promised him some tickets, that got Chris liking him to. But as for Anna, well she's another story. Lucas wasn't for sure how to win her over.

They were all sitting around the family room telling funny family stories. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Peyton standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen watching the group, her face expressionless. When they laughed, she didn't. She didn't even crack a smile. She looked so unhappy.

He stood up and " Where do you think your going?" Taylor asked

"To the bathroom. With your permission, of course," He said, causing her to laugh.

"Upstairs," She said, " thrid door on the right." When he came back down, he went into the kitchen, moving behind Peyton and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck."Will you relax?" he said, as she jumped a little.

She sighed. "You fit in well with them. You've been accepted. Lucky you"

"You say that like their aliens."

"Funny," she deadpanned. He looked down at her as she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Good night."

" What?"

"I'm tired."

"And where am I sleeping?" She opened her mouth to say something...

" Oh Peyton, didn't mom tell you" Taylor said interrupted her, as she heard their conversation

"Tell me what?"

"Well, they kind of turned your room into the grandkids playroom"

" What?"

" Yeah, a few years ago, "

" So where does she expected Lucas and I to sleep, a hotel" she asked in an annoyed voice. A hotel actually sounded pretty good to her as she thought about it..

" No, sweetheart, we don't want you to go to a hotel, we fixed up the pool house for you." Larry said, as he walked over to her. " I thought your mother told you what we did to your room, it's been awhile now."

" I forgot, besides if she would have visited more than maybe she will still have a room" Anna said, as she started to clean up the room.

Peyton rolled her eyes, " It doesn't matter daddy, no big deal." she told him, as she hugged him. " I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." she told him, then give Taylor and Chris a hugged, she hugged Lucas. who was the only one to notice the tears in her eyes. when she pulled back he kissed her. ". I'll be there in a few." She looked at him "Go, sleepy head." She walked out the back door and he took his seat on the couch.

"So how long have you and Peyton been together?" Taylor asked as she and Chris sat down beside him. Larry sat in the chair, all waiting on his answer.

Lucas's eyes widen, he was actually shocked that this questioned wasn't asked earlier, they really didn't asks any questions besides what he does for a living. He rubbed the back of his neck, as he tired to think of something to say, that's one question they he never asked Peyton what he should say. " I'm about six months." he said with a shrugged, hoping they brought it.

" how did you meet?" Larry asked.

"Um..." he sighed, silently wishing he had gone to the pool house with Peyton. " A book store" he told them, he knew Peyton readied, so he hoped they believed it to.

" Yes, Peyton loves to read" Larry said, as he lite up his pipe.

Anna cleared her throat.

" Something wrong Mrs. Sawyer?"

" Lucas how do you put up with her? I love her, I do, but she is such a drama queen."

" No she's not mom, that's April" Taylor said, " Peyton get's treated like she is the outcast of the family"

" I treat all my daughters the same Taylor, and I do not appreciated you telling him that, Peyton is the one who acts like she is better than everyone, just because she made it out of this town and she has career, I feel sorry for her, cause she will never know love or what's it like to be a mom. She is going to end up alone. With a hundred cats, "

" She has Lucas, so I don't think he would leave her, you really like my sister right, I mean things between you two are serious right? Cause if they wasn't she wouldn't have brought you here."

Lucas run his fingers through his hair, " Yeah, I do and things are really good between us, she is an amazing girl, I could see myself...

" That doesn't matter, if you like her or not, " Anna said, interrupting him. "she will never marry you, she doesn't believe in marriage, and to be honest you deserve someone way better than her." Anna said, before leaving the room.

* * *

Peyton changed into her pj's, then laid now, she couldn't believe they turned her room into April's kids play room. She wondered what they did with all her awards and other stuff she left there. She then started thinking about Lucas. This arrangement was much more dangerous than she'd thought it could be. Tonight had been her first clue at that. His arms around her in the kitchen had been the first warmth she'd felt since she walked into her so-called home. She always felt like she was constantly on the outside of an inside joke when she came here. She didn't doubt that her mother loved her. She just had the distinct feeling that her pride and joy was her two other daughters, following in her footsteps.

" Still awake?"

She looked over at the doorway, " Yeah"

Lucas looked around the room, there was a little kitchen, and pool table, a 53 inch flat screen, a table, a few chairs, and a couch that made out to a bed. Which is where Peyton was laying in a pair of short NYU shorts, and a NYU tank top. Her legs on full display.. He was really liking this job.. " Where can I change at?"

" There's a bathroom. right through the kitchen." Peyton watched as he grabbed his bag in headed to the bathroom. She laid there with her eyes closed. her eyes popped open at the sound of his voice.

" Do you have any extra blankets?"

She looked over at him, Her mouth went dry instantly, damn her mind said, he was standing right in front of her dressed in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His body was amazing, tone abs, tan skin. She bet if she placed an ice cube in the center of his chest, it would melt within a second that's how hot he was. "Wow!" slipped out of her mouth which she admitted blushed, she turned her head , cursing herself..

A huge smile graced Lucas's face, " Like what you see?" he asked in a husky voice,

Peyton bit her bottom lip,

_"Oh, yes I do," she said, as she stood up, " I want you Lucas, I need you." she said in a sexy voice, as she walked towards him, __She smiled as his knees hit the edge of the bed, knocking him onto his back. She straddled his legs, running her hands up his chest. Moving her body forward, she kissed him, putting everything she could muster into the kiss. _

_She could feel his hardness pressed against her through their clothes and she subconsciously ground her hips against him, feeling the need for release. Lucas pushed up her tank top, smiling cause she wasn't wearing a bra his mouth closed around her nipple as his hand moved from her hair and skimmed down her body to slip into her shorts and massage her. _

_" Yes, Lucas" she moan, as she felt herself getting closer and closer, "Lucas" his name escaping her lips again in a low moan between her attempts to breathe, God, he sure know what he was doing. He felt incredible, his lips were amazing, his fingers were indescribable. she reached to pull his shorts now, ready to see the prize underneath_

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he touched her shoulder.

Her head snapped up in looked over at him, realizing she just had a fantasy about him, while he was standing there, probably watching her. Oh my God, could she get anymore embarrassed.

" I'm fine." she said, flustered. "I'm... just tried."

"You were daydreaming," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "About me..."

she instantly blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Sure you don't" he raised his eye brow at her.

" Like you have room to talk"

" Excuse me."

" You have checked out my legs since this morning at the airport." she told as she lifted one of her legs, wiggling it at him. " I know you want to touch them, you're dying to know how soft and smooth they are" she smirked, as he turned red, she decided to get his heart racing like her's is, " And I bet, all the money in my wallet, that sometime today you daydream about them, touching them, feeling them, kissing them, " she sat up kneeling on the bed. Eye level with him, her heart was beating fast, as he stare at her, with a look of lust, of wanted, of need, a look she has never seen. She then took it a step further " And I guarantee that you are imagining right now, what they would feel like wrapped around your waist, while your fucking me" she whispered the last part in husky voice.

He closed his eyes, Damn, she's good...he knew she was trying to get him embarrassed to, but he wasn't ashamed for what he's been thinking all day. " Yes, I was can't help it" he told her, as she looked at him with a shocking expression. " What?" he smiled, knowing she didn't expect him to be honest. " I'm a leg man, and you my dear have a pretty incredible pair of legs, " he bend down his forehead touching her's. " Let's find out" he run his hand up her side.

She swallowed hard, totally didn't see him turning this around on her, he gently pushed her back, she fell back looking up at him, as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her jaw, then her ear. "I'm not paying you for sex..." she murmured. "Just for the scam." He laughed, his laughter resonating in her ear as he sucked on her earlobe.

"The first one's free." he whispered.

"Like heroin? Then I'm addicted and only want more?" His lips moved to her neck, "I could relieve some of that tension," he said, his hand slipping beneath the hem of her tank top to caress her with his large hand.

" What tension" she whispered, as she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening, she has never done anything like this. Sex wasn't something she did with strangers, she has only had sex one time and that was years ago. So maybe that's why she wasn't stopping him, it has been forever since a man touched her like this. Well, actually, she doesn't remember, her first being this gentle, this caring, this good.

" the tension between you and your family" he said, as he looked down at her, He lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. He pulled back, then smiled down at her, she smiled at him, " and the sexual tension between us " he said, as he touched her cheek, she wimped, " You want me? Don't you?" he asked, as his hand cupped her breast. She bit her lip, as she stare at him, not able to speak. so she nods, he smiles and kisses her one more time. He then moves his lips to her ear, " I want you to, " he kissed her ear. " But not tonight," he said, rolling off of her.

" What?" she questioned in a high pitch voice. She couldn't believe what just happen. She looked over at him, he was laying beside her trying to catch his breath. " Jackass" she said, as she rolled away from him.

" We need to talk" he said, after calming down. He wanted her, damn did he wanted her, but not like this, it's to soon and he knew if something happen now, she would end up avoiding him and pushing him away. He couldn't risk ruining her plan just for a night of pleasure, could he?

" I'm tired"

" Me to, but I think we still have somethings we need to talk about so this plan of yours will work."

" What now" she asked, with her eyes closed. She really just wanted to go to sleep, staying awake would make her think of more dirty things she wants to do with him.

" Well, for starters, your sister asked me how longer we were together, and your dad wanted to know how we meet. "

She jumped up, looking down at him, " What did you say to them?" she asked in a panicked voice

" First off, they brought what I say so don't panick." she rolled her eyes, so he continued " I told them we knew each for eight months, and we have dated for six months, and that we met and a book store."

" What did they say."

" Taylor just smiled, and your dad said that you love book stores, so I think we are in the clear with that story."

" What did my mom say?"

" Nothing, " he lied, but he didn't have the heart to tell her what she really said. " Can I asks you something?"

" Sure" she said, as she laid down looking up at the ceiling.

" Tonight at dinner, I noticed you didn't eat, and you and I have been together since seven this morning, and you haven't eaten anything today, I was just wondering if...

" No" she said, as she looked over at him.

" No what?"

" No I don't have an eating disorder." she said, as she rolled off to look at him. " But thanks for noticing" she laughed.

" Sorry, I just assumed... it's just your mom said it was your favorite dish, and you didn't seem like you were enjoying it, you seem disgusted by it."

" Cause I was, it wasn't my favorite dish, Spiced apple pork tenderloin is not my favorite it's April's, and I didn't eat it cause I'm allergic to cinnamon and I didn't want to spend the night in the ER, "

" Doesn't she know your allergic to cinnamon?"

" Yeah, at least she did when I was younger, my favorite dish my mom used to cook me is southern fried chicken, she makes the best fried chicken I have ever tasted, my chicken I make at home doesn't compare to her's at all. I asked for the recipe once, but she said, it's not food that a career women try to fix's" she shrugged, " I love all kinds of chicken, I like chinese food, I love pasta, and I love chicken mushroom pizza."

Lucas nods, "How do you take your coffee, do you like coffee, are you a drinking? he asked these were questions that he's be wanting to asks. That he felt that a boyfriend should know.

" Yes, I drink coffee, I drink my coffee with creamier and two sugar cubes, I love french vanilla ice coffee, I'm Pepsi drinker, and I love to drink a glass of red wine every night after work. It relaxes me."

" Tell me other stuff you like?" he asked, even though he only needed the basic stuff, he just really wanted to know more about this girl.

She sat up looking down at him. "I love to read, lily's are my favorite flower, I love music a course." she laughed.

" Why start your own label? why didn't you just work for one of those billion dollar company New York is filled with them."

"I did, for about a two years, after college. I just think that sometimes these big flashy labels will sign anything and everything and it doesn't matter if the music has meaning or inspires anyone. I want to make music that will mean something to someone. Music has always been my outlet and helped me through so much and I want to produce music that will help someone like it's helped me. That's why I started my label."

Lucas couldn't believe this woman sitting next to him. She had so much passion and fire. He was surprised by the words coming out of her mouth and he was also surprised by the feelings that were starting to overcome him. He's only known how a day. and already wanting to lean more.

" Favorite band?"

" The cure."

" Favorite movie?"

" Well, I love all those eighty movies you know, The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, I love Nicholas Sparks, I love to read his books then go see the movies, like The Notebook, The Vow, The Lucky One, But one movie I can watch over in over, cause it kind of reminds me of my life is Sweet Home Alabama. "

" I've never seen it, Why does it remind you of your life?"

" It's about a small town girl who go's to New York to make something of herself, which see does, meets a man she want to marry, But she is already married, so she has to come home a place she hasn't been to in years. Everything changed, people changed, the only thing different between me and her, is her mom is proud that she made something of herself, and that she is a successful women. I would give anything for my mom to say she's proud of me."

Lucas didn't know what to say, but he could tell that Anna's disapproval is something that really eats at her, he decided to change the subject, even though he wanted to know, if the part in the movie where the girl come back for her ex husband was her case to, was there an ex? Was she married before? Was she still in love with him? But he didn't ask, she told him on the plane her past relationships wasn't his business.

" When's your birthday?" He asked, as he sat up.

She closed her eyes, then put her head in her hands, he wasn't sure what she was doing till he heard her crying. " Hey, did I say something," he asked in a concern voice. He ran his fingers through her hair, " Peyton, you can talk to me" he wasn't sure what he did, all he asked was when her birthday was, he figured he should at least know that. It was a pretty simple question so he thought.

She wiped her eyes, before looking at him, she then looked over at the clock, ten thirty it readied. " Today" she whispered in a low voice

" What?"

She looked up at him, " Today, Lucas, my birthday is today." she said, sadly..

Lucas was taking back by that, " Why didn't you say anything?"

" I was hoping that my parents remembered, or my sisters, someone who knew me."

" None of them remembered your birthday."

" No, they haven't remember it in along time, so why would today be different"

" What about Taylor you to seem so close, and Brooke she didn't call you either." He felt bad for her, she had an amazing family, but they treated her like she was the evil step daughter/sister or something.

" Taylor must have forgotten with her wedding in all, Brooke and I went out over the weekend and celebrated, since I wasn't going to be in town this year. She text me a few hours ago, Brooke is really all I got, her and Julian." she said, as she looked down running her finger along the design on the blanket.

Lucas lifted her chin, and lean over and kissed her. " Happy Birthday Peyton" he whispered, against her lips, before kissing her again, pulling her to him his hand running over the curve of her ass and pulling her body flush against his.

This was insane. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, insane. she couldn't resisted him, she wanted him, she needed him, he was sweet, and he listened, he made her feel like she wasn't crazy for not being marrying, he didn't judge her, everyone has always judged her, but Lucas didn't, he made her feel wanted, something she hasn't felt in a long time, especially in her home town.

"Peyton, I forgot-" Taylor stopped mid sentence and broke into laughter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry," covering her eyes with her hands. Lucas groaned as Peyton pulled back,

" It's okay" Peyton said, as she stood up, " What's up"

" Taylor you have a car?" Lucas asked, before Taylor spoke

Both girls looked at him confusedly, " Yep, why?"

" Could I borrow it?"

"Where are you going? you don't know anything about Tree Hill?" Peyton said, as she watched him slip his jeans back on.

" True,but it's a small town, I'm pretty sure what I need I would be able to find. I did pay attention in the cab today."

"What do you need"

" It's a surprise" he winked at Peyton, as he put his shirt on.

" Okay, " Taylor said, as she handed him her keys, "it's the red Nissan park on the side."

"Thanks,." He said, as he put his shoes on. " I will be right back, no sleeping till I get back," he told her before kissing her. Leaving her and Taylor standing there confused.

" You got a good one there" Taylor said, Peyton just smiled at her, " Happy Birthday Peyton, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot,"

" It's no big deal." she lied, Taylor started paces, " What do you have to tell me?" she asked as she watched her.

"What?"

" Taylor you paces when your nervous, so what's going on?"

" I've tried to tell you this all day but someone was always around, and mom said she wanted you to be surprise, but I don't think you will be happy about this, specially since you have Lucas, and...

" What did she do?" Peyton asked, knowing whatever Taylor had to say involved her mom and April, which means it would be something that would piss her off.

"Well, even though April is convinced that you're a lesbian, and had mom agreeing to, but mom was praying you wasn't cause she didn't know how to tell her church friends. Or how it would look on her."

" Of course, it's always about her."

" Mom is happy you're not into girls, she really is, she's not to happy with you bring Lucas here though. "

" Why all she has done lately was call me bitching about the wrong choices, I made and how she wished I would find someone, Hell, I thought she would jump up and down, kiss the ground,when she met Lucas."

" She wants you to be happy, and to be with someone, just not Lucas,." Taylor told her, as Peyton give her a confused look. " She called Jake, Peyton, he's coming to the wedding, he's still single, she told him you were single, and you missed him, and that you regret not marring him. That your life in New York didn't turn out to be what you thought it would be, that you were coming home for good, to be with him, to marry him."

" Tell me this is a joke?"

" It's not, I was actually in the room when she was talking to him, I told her not to do it, but you know mom." Taylor reached for her hand, " I'm sorry Peyton, Does Lucas know about Jake?"

Peyton wrapped her arms around herself, " No, he doesn't, but I guess I should tell him huh?" she said, as she thought about the last time she seen Jake, Taylor thinks it was twelve years ago, But no one knows about the late night visit eight years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You guys totally made me smile with your reviews, I can't believe over sixty reviews just for three chapters. You guys are awesome, please keep them coming. **

**Just wanted to say that Naley will be making appearance in future chapters, and Jake doesn't have Jenny in this story, this chapter gives a bit insight to Jake and Peyton's relationship. **

**Oh BTW for anyone who is Sophia Bush fan,(AKA Brooke Davis) she has a new show on called Partners it's on Monday night's at 8:30 on CBS, well here in North Carolina it's CBS. not sure what it is where you guys are. It's a pretty good show, it's a comedy she is amazing in it, I think I like her better as comedy star then drama, anyways, check it out.**

**Also my girl Hilarie Burton (Aka Peyton Sawyer...My favorite actress, next to Jennifer Aniston) has a new Christmas movie coming out on November 24th on the hallmark channel. It's called Naughty or Nice. I've seen the trailer it looks good, I will be watch cause I love me some Hilarie... Just thought I would let you guys know...**

**anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, let me know.**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 4

After convicting Taylor that she was fine with seeing Jake again. Taylor called it a night in headed off to bed. Peyton laid back down on the sofa bed. Hearing Jake's name opened up a part of her memory that she closed off years ago. She laid thinking about the last time she actually saw him and talk to him.

Eighty years ago...

She had just graduated NYU, a few weeks ago. She was working part time at a pizza place in Brooklyn. Waiting word from Sony, Universal and Warner music labels. Were she had just applied for an internship. It was around one in the morning when her coworker Lynn dropped her off at home. She was living with Brooke thanks to Brooke's dad who paid up the rent for two years as a graduation present to Brooke. As she made her way up to her apartment she notice a man siting on the steps, she wrapped her arms around herself never knowing who to trust in this city. But as she got closer she realized who it was. " Jake?" she questioned as she stopped walking.

He smiled as he stood up " hey Peyton"

They stared at each other both taking in each others appearance its been four years since she walked away from him, and on their wedding day to say the least,

" I'm sorry" she said breaking the awkwardness

" Don't worry about"

" Jake, I never meant to hurt you"

" Peyton, I'm not here to revisited the past, I say let's leave it alone. We can't change the past, So there's no use of talking about it."

" then why are you here?" she asked, shocked that he didn't want to talk about what happen between them. So figured he still hated her or something since he never wrote her back or called her.

" I just wanted to see you, I missed you, your dad said you were doing okay, but I just wanted to see for myself. I guess."

She smiled, " I'm doing great I love New York. It's everything I thought it would be." she paused, " let's go upstairs Brooke and Julian are on their honeymoon so we have the place to ourselves." She opened them both up a bottle of beer once inside.

" it's a nice apartment, I little girly for you." he laughed.

" yeah Brooke is the designer, I mostly live in my room when I'm home."

They two sat there talking for the next two hours about college in future plans. And before Peyton even knew what was happening he kissed her. And she kissed him back, one thing led to another. " come on" she said walking him to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed bringing him with her gently loving kisses got more rough and heated. Clothes started to fly as the two old lovers started to make love.

She woke in the morning with a huge smile on her face. She laid there for a minute remembering what took place last night. She the turn over, hoping to enjoy some morning loving, Her smiled fade as she noticed he wasn't in bed with her, she slowly got up grabbing her robe, " Jake," she yelled, as she stepped out of her room, " Jakey, where are you" she said in a child like voice.. She checked the bathroom, the den, the living room and the kitchen, she even checked the back deck and the side-walk outside their apartment. As she walked back into the kitchen the smell of coffee hit her hard, she smiled knowing that Jake had to be the one to make her coffee, he knew she was a bitch in the morning till her first cup. She walked over to the coffee pot pouring her a cup, figuring Jake went to the local deli to get her a bagel, or something. But as she went to open the fridge she notice a note hanging on there.

"Peyton,

I am so sorry, I didn't mean for what happen last night to happen. I did come here to see you, cause I do miss you, and I needed to talk to you. I had the whole conversation planned out in my head, but when I saw you, I lost my train of thought. You've gotten more beautiful, and you looked so happy, you looked like the girl I fell in love with our freshman year. I didn't come here to get you back, and if that's what I led you to believe, please please forgive me, I came to let you go, I needed closure, and everyone said I should have called you or wrote you, but I need to see you face to face, when we kissed last night I will admit I felt something and I know it would be the last time I would after feel your kiss again. Yes, I slept with you last night, with knowing I wasn't staying, I love you, but I have moved on, I thought you would have heard from someone in your family, but I guess the rumors around town or true, your mom and you aren't close anymore, and I know that probably hurts, cause you use to have a tight bond. So I guess I have to be the one to tell you, I'm an engaged again, we are getting married next weekend, I love her Peyton, I'm in love with her, no she will never have the piece of my heart I give you years ago, but she does have the rest, I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me, and maybe we can be friends like before... Again I'm sorry, please call me, let me know your okay...I still want and need you and my life.

Love You Forever Jake..

Back to present...

" Miss me?" His voice brought her out of her memory, she looked over at him.. " You okay?"

" Yeah," she whispered, as she sat up, she pushed her thoughts out of her mind, she knows she needs to tell him, some of the 411 on Jake, but she has till the wedding to tell him. So for now, she was going to pretend like there is no Jake. " Where did you go?" she asked, " And what is all that?" she said, as she notice his arms full.

" Well, I know it's after your birthday now, seeing it's twelve fifteen," he said, as he glad at the clock," and yes I did get lost, "

She laughed, " Well, I told you so."

" Anyways, I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday, and I'm not someone you want to spend it with, but..." he said as he shrugged his shoulders, " I got you a chicken and mushroom pizza. I know you have to be hungry"

" Yes, I'm staved actually," she smiled as she took the pizza box from him.

" And I know it's like frown upon in this house, but I got us a bottle red wine"

" Thank you, Thank you" she said, as she stood up grabbing the wine. " Yes, alcohol is something that it prohibited in this house, but I need my wine."

" You know you should tell your mom Jesus drunk wine, maybe she will let it in the house, and she would probably be less...

" Bitchy?" Peyton finished for him.. They both just laughed,

" I also brought Sweet home Alabama"

" You didn't?"

" I did, it's you birthday, it's your favorite movie, so I figured what the hell, I could at least watch one chick flick." he walked over to the tv getting it ready. Peyton poured them a glass of wine, and grabbed some paper towels. " Okay, it's ready I'll be right back"

"Now where you going?"

" Just to the car I forgot something."

She watched as he walked out of the pool house, she wondered if she called an escort service last year for her Holiday party at work like Rachel suggested would she had met Lucas then. He was turning at to be something else alright. "What are those"

" These are flowers," he said,with a huge smile, as he handed her a bouquet of lily's with two round birthday balloons, and a heart balloon. " I added the heart so it would make it seem more real."

She smiled, " Lucas, you didn't have to do this," she said, as she walks over to him hugging him tightly, " But thank you" she then pecked his lips.

They sat down on the bed, Lucas started the movie, Peyton turned off the light. They sat there silently watching the movie, Both wondering what the other was thinking. About thirty minutes into the movie, Peyton fell asleep, Lucas cleaned up the glasses, and empty wine bottle, and pizza box. After he got done, he turned off the movie and laid down beside her. Hoping she wouldn't be upset in the morning, they never did talk about sleeping arrangements.

The next morning Peyton awoke, to an empty bed, and empty pool house. She slowly got out of bed, figuring Lucas must be a morning person which means he's probably inside the house with her so-called family. With that thought she headed for the shower.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Taylor and Larry and T.J, Anna was fixing breakfast, T.J Peyton's brother-in-law came over for breakfast, Lucas and he clicked over basketball. maybe she was wrong about her whole family. " Hey guys!" a short brown hair girl said as she walked into the room.

" Hey Baby" Anna said, as she kissed the girls cheek. Lucas figure she was the older sister April, she was about the same height as Peyton and Taylor, she was a lot paler than the two. Taylor and Peyton both had tan skin, and curly blonde hair, But April had straight short brown hair, Her eyes were blue, not green like Peyton's and Taylor's.. She had Peyton facial structure, but that's about it,

" So you're the so-called boyfriend" she said sarcastically as she walked over to him. Giving him a cold stare.

" That's me" he replied back, extending his hand and a nice mannered way.

" So how much money is she paying you?" She asked without shaking his hand, she crossed her arms over her chest.

" April Marie Sawyer." Larry yelled,

" What dad?" she asked in an innocence voice, her eyes still on Lucas, " I just call it like I see it, I don't get how you two got together?"

" You don't get that we met at a book store, " He asked, " You see a book store is a store where books are sold, I like to read and so does Peyton, and we..

" I know what a book store is dumbass" she said, cutting him off.

" April?" Larry said again as he shook his head, " Don't talk to company like that, "

" So Lucas you and Peyt, are you serious?" April asked as she pour herself a cup of coffee.

" Serious about what?" Lucas questioned knowing what she was asking, but he wasn't liking her attitude towards him or the way she talks about Peyton. Everyone seems to down Peyton once she leaves the room, everyone but Taylor and Chris.

"Each other, dumb ass..."

" Some what?" he really didn't know what to say to her, she was out for blood, he could tell. She had more issues with Peyton then Anna did.

"You're not but you came to the wedding with her?"

"She asked, and I like her a lot,"

April and Anna just looked at him, Larry stood up in said."You need to get your copy of The Sawyer Women Handbook. Simple gestures are never just simple gestures, especially with Peyton. Things are rarely ever spontaneous with her. They're always calculated and planned out, nearly cold. Peyton thinks about Peyton and how things will affect her and no one else, her feelings are more important than other people's. remember that Lucas." He said, before walking out of the room, Anna and April followed.

Lucas felt himself tense at his words. "What's with everyone and her?" He asked, the three adults that were left in the room.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, as she started to finish what her mom started.

"I mean, the second she's not around everyone starts talking shit about her. Really, the thing that completely throws me is that you guys are family... well, you're almost family," He said looking at Chris." and where I come from, you don't talk shit about your family. And if you do, you definitely don't do it behind their back." Taylor and Chris agreed, Lucas glanced over at T.J,

"She's just... different, I guess. A whole other set priorities."

"There are reasons for that." Lucas was doing his best not to grind his teeth and clench his fists.

" She is a stuck up bitch, she thinks she is better than everyone, like she's the fucking queen and we should all bow down to her."

" And I be damn the day I bow down to that know it all bitch. " April said walking back into the room Lucas assumed she over heard their conversation.

He had assumed when she had mentioned being the black sheep of the family it had been an exaggeration. As things were turning out, she wasn't that far off base. He still couldn't pinpoint why, but all the backhanded comments about her were raking over his last nerve. They had no idea who he really was, or that they weren't in a serious committed relationship, yet they had no qualms about bad-mouthing her to him.

"I'm sure there are reasons. Rationalization is her specialty."

"Do me a favor? Just... lighten up on her this week. Every comment you make in the house, she hears. The walks or thin man. Even with her being out in the pool house she still hears things." Lucas said, as he stood up. He needed to get away from them fast, before he did something that would for sure blow Peyton's plan.

" Morning everyone"

Lucas turn around in smiled, " Morning baby," he said, as he walked over to her. She was wearing tan cargo pants, and a black off the shoulder top, with black flip flops. Her hair was down and more curly than he's ever seen, he figure it was like that cause she just got out of the shower. He bend down in kiss her,

" Morning to you to, " she smiled up at him. " Thank you for last night, " she then lean up against his ear. " And thank you for standing up for me," she whispered. It was then that he realized she hear their conversation, he give her a small smile, " I'm fine" she told him even though he could tell she was about to cry or scream maybe,

" If you two are done making out in the my kitchen we need to get going."

" Going where?" she asked her mom.

" Peyton, I told you last night us girls were going to the spa today."

" No, you didn't"

" yes, I did you just chose not to hear me"

" Mom, you know you didn't tell me, you hardly said to freaking words to me yesterday."

" Peyton quit trying to start a fight your going that's it. now go it changed,"

" Change?"

" Are you planned on going like that?"

" Yes, I think I look good, "

" Fine, whatever just get in the car. " Anna said, as she walked back out of the kitchen. April rolled her eyes, and followed her mother out.

" Nice to see you to April." Peyton said, as she shook her head. Till this day she never really understood what cause her and April to quit talking, at one time she was as close to her, as she is now with Taylor.

" You look sexy to me." Lucas whispered in her ear, then smiled, as he felt her inhale sharply, he knew he was getting to her. He kissed her bare shoulder.

She blushed looking down at the floor, " Wait, are you going to be okay here alone."

" Apparently, I'm going golfing with your dad, T.J and Chris"

" Oh"

" Peyton, Chris will make sure dad and T.J don't chase him away. Right babe" Taylor said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck

" Right" he said, as he pecked her lips, " Beside I like Luke, better than T.J, so I'm hoping he sticks around a little longer." Chris said, giving Peyton a knowing look.

" Me to," she said, as she locked eyes with Lucas, she knew Lucas probably thought she said that just to keep her plan up, but truth be told, she was kind of hoping he stuck around after they returned to New York.

" Come Peyton, before Queen April throws a fit."

Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas neck, " Be good" she whispered, before kissing him, Lucas didn't want a simple kiss he wanted more, so as she started to pull away he pulled her closer, deeping the kiss, cause her to moan lowly...

" You be good, try not to fight with your mother and April."

" Yes sir" she teased, as she pecked his lips one more time. " Take care of my man Chris, I want him back in one piece." she said, as she pointed to her soon to be brother in law.

" I promise, I hate to have my favorite soon to be sister in-law mad at me" Chris said, as he wrapped in arm around Lucas's shoulder, Lucas winked out her one more time before she walked out of the room.

* * *

At The Spa...

" So what to do first?" April asked, Anna,

" Well, I could use a good soak or a massage" Anna said,

" Hey Mrs. Sawyer, "

" Hey Morgan" Anna said, as she hugged the black hair girl. " How are you? and those kids doing?"

" I'm great, the kids are great I actually work here now."

" Morgan that's great" April said as she hugged her. " Look who decided to come home after ten years"

" Peyton is that you, girl you look good" She said all sweet like.

Peyton give her a fake smile, " You look good to" Morgan was April's best friend, she in Peyton never got along.

Anna walked over to the desk, once Anna was out of ear shot, Morgan's sweet innocence side was gone. " How's the husband?" she asked with a cocky smile " Oh that's right you left him standing at the altar. Oops my bad." She said with a huge smile, like she got one over on her.

" How is your fifth husband, Oh that's right he caught you riding his dad in kicked you out of his life, taking his money with him.. Oops my bad." she said with a smirk.

Her smiled dropped, she walked over standing right in front of Peyton. " Screw you, you little whore."

"Sorry, but unlike you, I'm not a doorknob where everyone gets a turn, I'm more of a casino where only the lucky ones hit the jackpot." She smile, as she grabbed Taylor's hand.. " Come on, we might catch her whoreiness

" Peyton where are you going?"

" Taylor and I are getting a mud bath done, you guys can go sit in the steam room and talk about me, like you always do, Oh and mom I know Jake is coming to the wedding, and whatever you think your planning it ain't going to work. " she paused, as Anna just stared at her. " I don't want Jake anymore, I want Lucas, and I'm going to keep Lucas," she said walking away with Taylor.

* * *

The Country Club...

It's been a good afternoon for Lucas, playing golf and drinking beer, he learned that Larry did drink he just never did it around Anna. They sat at the bar, talking about Larry smooth swing today..

" Mr Sawyer" a tall brown hair guy approached them.

" Well, son it's be a long time, how have you been?" Larry said, as he hugged him. " Mike bring us another beer this way."

" I'm pretty good sir, " the guy replied, " Hey T.J and Chris" he took the beer for the Larry and took a sip.

" Hey" Chris said, as he looked at Lucas, he wondered who was going to be the first to tell Lucas who the guy was. And a coarse T.J was it.

" Oh, hey man this is Lucas," T.J said, pointing to Lucas, " Lucas this Jake,"

" Hey"

" Hey"

" Oh Luke, Peyton never told you about Jake?" Lucas just looked at him, " Wow this is awkward,.. " he said taking a sip of his beer. " No, this is funny actually."

Lucas looked at T.J wondering what he was talking about, Jake was staring at Lucas now,

"Jake is the man Peyton should have married. Excuse me, Jake is the man Peyton is going to marry." T.j said with a smile, Chris shook his head, Jake just kept staring at Lucas, and Larry nodded. Lucas wasn't sure what to say, Peyton's past relationships was a subject she didn't want to talk about. So he decided to just let it go, pretend he didn't hear him, But he couldn't since they all are sitting here agreeing Peyton is going to marry this guy, all expect Chris, it pissed Lucas off. So he said the one thing that popped into his mind, " Not it I asks her first." Causing Larry to spit out his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, just wanted to express how sorry I am for lack of updates with this story. My hand is better so thanks for all the concern. I actually got forced into having Thanksgiving at my house this year. So I was pretty busy this week. But I wanted to give you guys and update, I'm not to sure when I will be updating it again, with Christmas right around the corner but I promise you guys I am not abandoning this story, so just be patience with me...

I will be updating Prefect Match, and Moving on & Holding on, real soon to. I have also been working on my new story, it's a sequel to He Didn't Have To Be. I plan on having the first chapter post within week or two.. I'm still trying to decided what the title should be, So if you have any suggests please feel free to tell me..

Now, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to give you guys something, I hope you like it...

Happy Reading...

Cindy : )

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 5

An uncomfortable silence has surrounded them. The five of them sat there sipping their beers, trying to ignored the awkwardness. Jake stood after a good thirty minutes of silent. " Well, Mr Sawyer, it was really good seeing you, but I should get going, I have some last-minute things to do before tonight. "

" Okay son, you will be at the house tonight right?" Larry asked as he also stood facing the young man.

" Yes sir, "

" Good, we can catch up more tonight, and I know a young lady who is dying to see you." Larry said, loud enough for Lucas to hear. He liked Lucas that's not a lie, but Lucas just wasn't for Peyton, Jake was and one way or another Larry intended to get them back together.

" Yeah, I can't wait to see her either." Jake told him as he shook his hand. His mind still focus on what Lucas said, he couldn't help to wondered if Peyton and this guy were that serious, if so why did Anna call him? Why did she tell him Peyton still missed him, that she was lonely and hated New York, and that she was finally coming home, to him. So many questions that needed answered and he planned on getting them all answered tonight." See you guys later," he said, to the other three. Chris and T.J both nodded. Jake just stood there looking at Lucas, who continued to look down at his beer, not once looking up at him. He kinda of felt bad for him, he knew Anna and Larry and possibly April were up to something, which meant that Lucas was probably going to get hurt, especially if he considering marriage already. He waved and smiled one last time before walking away.

" Well, I need to call my wife, and let her know Jake will be attending the party tonight, she and Peyton will be so happy." Larry said, as he looked at Lucas, who still was looking at his beer. " I can't wait to see the fireworks that will go off tonight once those two see each other." he laughed, then walked away.

" I can't wait for tonight," T.J said, as he stood up and patted Lucas's on the back. " It's going to be one hell of a party," he laughed out loud " I guess I need to call my wife to, she going to be one happy chick tonight. I might actually get laid..." he said with a huge smile.

Lucas waited till Larry and T.J were gone, before he looked at Chris, " What's going on tonight?" he asked, as he try to think, he didn't remember Peyton saying anything to him about a party.

" Anna has planned the bachelor and bachelorette party for tonight."

" So I'm expected to go hang with you guys and Peyton's ex tonight." he asked in an annoyed voice. " Oh Great"

" Well, actually it's both party together, Anna was afraid one of my friends would hire a stripper, and that's so frown upon so she decided to have one big party,. so Peyton will be there, " Chris told him, Lucas nodded, " Peyton really never told you anything about Jake?" he asked in a disbelief voice.

" We both decided that our past relationships didn't matter, "

"But Luke they were pretty serious, I mean they were suppose to get married, matter of fact Peyton left him on their wedding day."

Lucas's eyes widen, " They were an engaged at one time?"

" Yeah"

" So what happen?"

" I honestly can't tell you, I mean according to Taylor, Peyton wasn't happy, she wanted more out of life, then just a family, she wanted it all, a marriage, kids, a career, she wanted to move to New York, and I guess Jake didn't want the same things, she left him at the altar, it broke his heart, I believe that's the reason things between her and Anna kind of went down hill. "

" All because she didn't marry this Jake guy?" Lucas asked still a bit confused.

Chris shrugged " Look, I guess I mean I was only fifteen and I really didn't know Peyton at the time, or anyone else in the family. I happen to just be Taylor's lab partner and she needed a date to the wedding, so she asked me. Their wedding was Taylor's and mine first date. I mean I heard things through out the years, and I do know that when Peyton came home for Christmas, which was about six months after the fail wedding, Anna didn't talk to her and they had a huge fight the night before Peyton went back to New York. Everyone kind of treated Peyton like she wasn't there, you know, except Taylor. I think that was the last time Peyton's been home, for the holidays or really anything till now." Lucas nodded, " Man, I can tell you somewhat of the stuff I know, you know stuff that Taylor has told me but don't you think it's better to hear from your girlfriend?"

Lucas was about to respond when " Chris can you excuse us for a moment, I would like to talk to Lucas for a second." Larry voice came from behind Luke. Chris nodded and give Luke a knowing looking, both guys knew what the talk was going to be about.

Larry sat down and Chris place, he ordered another beer, he didn't talk he just sat there sipping his beer. Lucas wasnt to sure what was going on inside his mind. The unpleasant nature of such silences was making him feel anxiety as he felt the pressure to speak but he is unsure what to say next. " Look, Mr Sawyer, I...

" Lucas, I like you, you seem like a good-hearted man, your parents must be proud of the man you turned out to be. " Lucas just looked at him, not knowing where he was going with this, " And I know you would make any girl very happy to be your wife. Except Peyton, you see Lucas, Peyton and Jake are a love story, and since you are a writer in you write about love and finding it, I hope you are able to understand this. " He took a sip of his beer. " You know in every love story, there is always heartbreak before the couple gets their happy ever after. Jake and Peyton have already had their heartbreak and now it's time for them to get their happy ever after, Lucas you do know that Peyton is using you, she doesn't love you or care about you the way you do for her, I didn't think you two were serious about each other till you said what you said, And son, asking Peyton to marry you will only bring you pain, Peyton is supposed to be with Jake, Jake is Peyton other half, you're not. "

" Jake is Peyton's past, I'm Peyton's future."

" Son you are just a bump in the road, they is helping Peyton find her way back to where she belongs "

" And your positive that she belongs here in Tree Hill with Jake?"

" Yes, and you will to, once you see if for yourself."

" See what?" he asked as he down his beer. He was getting annoyed again. Not sure why, her family just wants Peyton to be happy, so does he, She is an amazing girl. she deserves nothing but happiness. But why this Jake guy, why can't someone else be responsable for her happiness, some one like...him. He wondered. Knowing he shouldn't be thinking this way, their not even a couple, he has no say whether Jake and her get back together or not.

" Tonight at the party Lucasm watch Peyton, watch the reactions between the two, and I bet you will see what I see, what everyone who really knows Peyton sees, She is meant to be with Jake he is her soul mate. Just like Anna is mine, and one day Lucas my son, I hope you find your soul mate, cause my daughter not it. " he said, as he stood in walked away before Lucas had a chance to reply.

* * *

Peyton walked into the house with Taylor, practically dragging the shopping bags in with her. "What did you do, buy out the entire town?" TJ asked, laughing as he looked away from whatever sport game on the television.

"Shopping is an art which you, Mr. K-Mart, obviously aren't in tune with."

"What did she just say?" T.J asked, looking at Lucas as the girls made their way to the pool house.

"She called you a cheapskate," Lucas said, following behind her. "She what?!" Lucas laughed at his response and went into the pool house looking at the bags on the bed. Humming to himself he started going through them. Dresses, dresses, dresses. They all matched. Bridesmaid dresses, he guessed. Then he saw that pink bags, with the logo every man knew. Victoria's Secret. He pulled out the first item, a smile spreading over his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He turned around, the lacy thong in his hand. "Lucas, why are you snooping?" Peyton asked, moving towards him purposefully. Taking in his mischievous smile, she raised her eyebrows.

"Waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to model for me," He said, lowering his voice. "And I want you to model this." He said, holding up the flimsy material and moving towards her, closing the space between them.

"You're insane." she said, as she took her panties from him.

"Maybe." he said, with a shrug, " So you look happy, I guess spending a day with your mom wasn't that bad."

" We ditched mom and April, " Taylor said, as she and Peyton starting going through the bags.

" You ditched her?" he asked them as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Yep and it felt good, I had nice mud bath, a massage, a thorough massage feels good when you are so tired."

" You know I would have loved to give you a massage, especially those legs of yours." Lucas said in a flirt tone. Winking at her.

Peyton bend her head so he didn't see her blush. " Anyway, got my nails done, and my hair, we had lunch at my favorite place downtown, it was a prefect day," Peyton told him as she straddle him. She kissed him, which shocked him. But he figured she was only doing it cause Taylor was in the room.

"Well. I'm going to go find Chris, and get ready for tonight." Taylor said, knowing she should give them so alone time. It's not like the happy couple even knew she left the room.

" Are you okay? she asked in between kisses,

" What?" he asked pulling back to look at her

She smiled at him, " You don't seem to be enjoying my kisses." she pouted.

" Oh, believe me I enjoy every time you kiss me, or touch me." He kissed her putting everything he could muster into the kiss. He wanted to tell her about what he was thinking about on the way back here. that he felt this charade was a big mistake, that her family only wanted to see her married because they wanted to see her happy and maybe they would now accept that she lives in New York and maybe that Jake guy would want to live there with her. …But then again, he didn't really want out of the charade. Stupid as it sounded, he had a strange, compelling feeling that if he stayed with this charade long enough that maybe it would come true. Maybe Larry's wrong, Jake's not her soul mate, just maybe she is what he's been looking for, what he wrote about, and maybe, he is what she is looking for to.

They broke apart, " So I guess you heard about the party tonight" she asked as she played with the hair on the back of his neck

" Yep, Chris told me"

" Well, on a good note Brooke will be here in a few hours with her husband Julian. You are going to need to know a little bit about them since she is my best friend. She and Julian both know about her whole charade, and yes Brooke was against me lying to my family about having a boyfriend, she said that I should just be honest with them. But there was no way in hell I would have survived a week, of my mom and April bitching that I'm still single at thirty and all that Jazz..."

They locked eyes, both curious to what the other was thinking. He wondered if she was feeling the connection that he was feeling. She was still sitting on his lap, like she was his real girlfriend. " Thank God you called in escorts service, huh?" Lucas said, as he got ready to kiss her again, but was stopped by...

" What the hell is going on here? " A voice said from behind them, " Your an escort? "


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I just wanted to let the fans of He Didn't Have To Be, know that I have posted the first two chapters, of the sequel to that story, it's called, Two Hearts, One Dream, please check it out...let me know what you think.

Happy Reading, hope you like this chapter. I have already started the next one so I hope to post it soon...

Cindy : )

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 6

Peyton abruptly sat up and looked at the door, a huge smile appeared on her face. " You bitch" she said, as she walked over to the brunette girl. Lucas sat on the bed watching the two hug, just seconds ago he thought they we're busted, and he kind of felt relief, But now as he watches the two women still hugging he know the mystery girl had to be Brooke Davis-Baker...aka Peyton's best friend.

" So... did we interrupted something?" Brooke asked with a raised eye brow, as she looked back and forth between the blondes.

" No" Peyton stated, as she pushed a her hair behind her ear. Totally, avoiding the look Brooke was giving her. "Lucas this Brooke my best friend since we were like eight, and This is Julian her wonderful husband, " she said, pulling Julian into the pool house and shutting the doors, " Brooke and Julian this is Lucas, my fake boyfriend of six months " she jokes, giving a half-smile.

Lucas stood up " Nice to meet you both, I've heard so much about you" he said, as he shook their hands. He looked at Peyton who was looking at the floor.

" You to man" Julian replied.

" So, Lucas, what were you two doing before we come in?" Brooke asked, knowing Peyton was avoiding her question.

" Talking" he told her as he put his hands in his pockets, something he did when he was nervous. Which caused a little smile on Peyton's face.

" Talking?" Brooke questioned with a knowing look. " Hmm... It look a bit more than talking to me, Don't you think Julian? they were so not just talking huh?"

" I didn't pay attention sweetheart" Julian said, with a shrugged, knowing his wife was being nosey again. Brooke sent him a glare, which he ignored" So Luke you're a writer" he knew he needed to change the subject, at least for now.

" Yeah. and Peyton said you're a movie producer" he said, thankful that Julian changed the subject, Brooke was still looking at him, like she was trying to readied him. Which left him wondering if Brooke was also on everyone else side, did she also believe Peyton and Jake are soul mates.

" Yep." Julian answered, with a nod.

The room went quite, as the four just stood there starring at each other, Peyton knew what was going through Brooke's mind and she wasn't ready to have that talk yet. " So Julian , Did Brooke tell you Lucas, collects old cars,"

" No, she didn't" He said, in a surprize voice.

Peyton then turned to Lucas. " Luke, Julian is also a car collected you should see his garage"

Lucas's eyes widen, like a kid on Christmas morning" Really, got picture." Luke asked, in an excited voice

" You know it" Julian said, as he pulled out his cell. " This one I just brought last week, "

Peyton smiled, happy that they were getting along. " Let's go see Taylor Brooke, while the guys bond, We will be back boys." Peyton told them, as she grabbed Brooke's arm.

" Okay" Lucas said, as he winked at her, causing Peyton to blushed, something that didn't go unnoticed my Brooke.

"So..." Brooke started, once they were outside.

" Not now Brooke" she said, as they walked into the main house. She couldn't answer any questions Brooke throws at her right now, cause she honestly don't know what to say or what to tell her, or if she even wants to tell her. How do you explain that you feel a connection to some guy you just met a week ago, and only known a few days. Brooke would never understand. Hell she wasn't understanding it. All she knew was today while shopping all she kept thinking about was his lips against hers, and wanting to buy a dress for tonight that would leave him breathless...

" Fine, but I will so get to the bottom of it Peyton, " She said, as they walked up to Taylor's room.. Peyton just sighed, Brooke continued to watch her knowing that something was going on between the two and she wasn't liking it one bit...

* * *

Lucas shifted in his seat, not quite paying attention to the conversation Julian and Chris were having at their table. . How could he? When Peyton was standing there, not even fifteen feet away, in that burgundy dress. That burgundy backless dress. Sure, he had seen other girls in dresses before, But Peyton was absolutely breathtaking, that dress looked like it was made just for her body. And he had the distinct feeling it would look even better on the floor... off of her.

" Ain't that right Luke?" Chris said, as he looked over at Lucas. " Luke? Earth to Luke..." he said, waving his hand at him.

Julian touched Lucas shoulder, " What?" he said, as he looked at the two.

" Boy you got it bad." Chris said laughing.

"What?" he asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

" The love bug" Chris said, causing Lucas and Julian both to sip out their drinks.

" Um..." He began trying to think of something to say. " I'm not to sure it's love, I mean I like her a lot, but love is...

" Luke, you love her or your close to the love you part, it's in the way you watch her, flirt with her, smile at her, kiss her, stand up for her like you did this morning, you got some strong feelings for her, everyone can see it. Why not tell her, I know she feels the same, "

" You do?' Luke asked with a raised eye brow, secretly praying that Peyton told Taylor she did,

" Taylor said you were all she talked about today...which means she is falling for you to, "

Lucas looked at Julian who was starring at him, he shrugged, not sure what to say or what to do, Chris was right he was for sure feeling something, something he doesn't understand. You can't fall for someone you just met, it's impossible, isn't? And Peyton couldn't be feeling the same thing could she, this was way to crazy and to fast...

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. She'd felt his eyes on her since she walked down that stairs. . Peyton looked over at him. He had a Bible in his lap. A Bible. She barely contained her laughter. The church women must have gotten to him, talking to him about his beliefs. she wondered if her mom set that up, to see if Lucas believed in God. She could see the look of lust in his eyes, which make her hot, Wasn't that a sin? to be thinking of dirty things he wanted to do to her, While holding a bible?

" You love him huh?" Taylor asked as she walked over to her sister. Noticing the huge smile on her face and the way she was watching Lucas.

Peyton looked at her, her smile faded. " Um..." not to sure what to say, ' I think it's to soon to even think about the whole love thing."

" Well, you can think what you want Peyt, but you two definitely have some strong feelings for each other, I think its love." She said, then winked before walking away. Peyton watched her walk over to Luke's table, he laughed at something she said, his smile must be contagious cause once he smiled, the smile that was on her face minutes ago reappeared.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Brooke asked, as she came up from behind her.

She was so lost in Lucas's smile that she did noticed Brooke behind her..."Like what?" she asked, as she turned around. Pretending like she wasn't watching him.

"Like you're falling for him or something. Peyton, he's an escort." Brooke said then took a sip of drink. ". I knew this was a bad idea.." she shook her head, ". Shit, did you fuck him?" she questioned,

She closed her eyes, " No...but I want to." she admitted quietly. As she down her drink. Totally wishing that there was some wine around somewhere, she needed a real drink, this Apple Cider, wasn't working...

Brooke's eyes widen at her honesty, " Peyton, look, he is cute I give you that, and I bet his chest is...

" buff. Oh so buff.." Peyton said interrupting her, Brooke looked at her with a raised eye brow, " What?" she blushed, " He didn't have a shirt on last night, so I got a good view, A view I wouldn't mind seeing again and again, and again a.." she stopped at Brooke's look.

Brooke smiled a little, " Which probably got you thinking about his performance in bed. Huh?" Peyton didn't answer, but the smile on her face give Brooke her answer, " Peyton, you can't."

" Why can't I just fuck him?" She asked in a defensive tone, " Just once Brooke, that's all. I want. What's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal Peyton, you're vulnerable. You're already attached to him." Peyton rolled her eyes and Brooke shook her head. "You are. You haven't been in a relationship since Jake, Peyton, its been a long ass time since you let a guy get close to you, and honey I'm sorry but this guy... you're paying him. So whatever happens between you guys isn't real, he's only acting this way because, of the money. I don't want to see you get hurt."

" I won't get hurt Brooke, I promise."

Brooke was about to responded when she noticed Lucas walking towards then, " I hope your right," she said as she walked away.

Peyton smiled, feeling his hand move slowly up her back and his lips on her neck. She knew his touch by now. "Come dance with me," he said into her ear, his voice low.

Peyton licked her lips, turning her head towards him. "I don't think they want freak dancing on the dance floor," she said, her tone matching his. Lucas took her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, moving to the music. " You look so beautiful tonight,"

She bowed her head, trying to hide the blush that appeared, she was never able to take a compliment, " Thanks," she whispered, She then looked him in the eyes, " You clean up pretty nice" she said with a huge grin.

" I try" he winked " I'm not really the suit type, I'm more of a jeans and polo shirt guy. "she nods, not knowing what to say, Brooke's words were running through her mind. Was he only been nice and sweet to her, because she was paying him, or was he feeling what she was feeling?

" So how did you know about my hobby?" he asked,

She looked up at him. " What?" she try playing it off, she knew what he was asking.

" How did you know I collected old cars? I never told you that"

She closed her eyes, " Okay, I kind of...

" Google me" he finished for her, with a smirk.

" Yeah" she whispered, as she opened her eyes, he was smiling " Sorry, I just wanted to know some stuff about you, for when someone asked, I figured I should at least know something about my fake boyfriend."

" You could have just asked me, I would have told you anything you wanted to know, but I can't be mad, cause I kind of google you to" He said smiling not just with his lips but with his baby blue eyes. too.

Her mouth dropped, " No you didn't. why?"

" I wanted to know more about you to, more than what you told me, " He admitted, they stared at each other for a moment. " I got something for you" he said, a he reached in his pocket. She watched with a surprised and confused look on her face, He handed her a black box, she knew it was a jewel box

" What is this?" she said nervously.

" Open it"

She bit her lips as she opened it, " Wow! Lucas its beautiful" she told him in an awe voice. Tears forming in her eyes, it was a diamond snowflake pendant. " Why?... how did you know?" she asked, as he took a silver chain out of his pocket, she watched as he put the pendant on the chain.

" Can I?" he asked, holding the necklace up. she nods and turned around, pulling her hair up, so he could put the necklace around her neck. " As I was doing research on you, I run across an interview you give to US weekly, about living in a small town to moving to the city that never sleeps, and you said you loved the smell of snow, and you collect snow globes and anything with snowflakes, I didn't know if you already had one of theses but I saw it today, when Chris and I left the country club, he wanted to go pick up something for Taylor as a wedding gift, I just thought you would like it."

She smiled, as she turned back to face him, " I do, very much" she then took his face in her hands giving him a long heated kiss. Not caring who was there or who was watching, for all they know he is her boyfriend and she was allowed to kiss her boyfriend anytime she wanted.

As they parted, he pulled her to him, continuing their dance, " So you actually believe you can smell snow?" he asked with a confused look.

She rolled her eyes, " I know it sound stupid, but I do believe you can, at least I can, I guess its one of my special talents. " she smiled, , " I love the smell of snow the first snow of the season. is the best."

"Why"

"I don't know really, I was like four I believe, and distinctly remember getting up on my tippytoes, so I could look through this half-open window with the snow falling down. It was so beautiful. It always give me this feeling of hope and happiness, like the snow had magic powers. everything blanketed in stillness. There's nothing like the first snow fall in Tree Hill, I want to get married in the snow one day."

" What?" Shocked that she admitted she wanted to get married. He thought she was dead set against marriage.

" If I ever do decided to get married, you know, if I meet Mr. right." she smiled, at him, then turned her head. Not being able to focus on what she was trying to say with him looking at her with those soulful blue eyes of his. " I like to do it the way Phoebe and Mike did on friends, the middle of the street, at night with the ground covered in snow, with light snowflakes falling, with just close friends and family there. but not in New York, here in Tree Hill, it's so pretty here when it snows, I miss it." she laid her head on his shoulder, she couldn't believe she just told him that. She never told a soul about her dream wedding, she always played the I don't care card about that stuff, but deep down she does..

Lucas kissed the top of her head, " So you do want to get married. you want a family, someday?"

" Yes, I do, " she whispered, her eyes scan the crowed in landed on Brooke and Julian, she smiled, as Brooke tossed a grape in Julian's mouth, Julian picked up a strawberry in held it against her lips, Brooke laughed as she bit into it, then they share a sweet innocence kiss. " I want what Brooke and Julian have. I want a love like that, I want to be so completely in love with someone who loves me back just the same. Who will love me on my good days and still love me on my bad days, someone who understand why I want a career, and will support me with whatever crazy ideas I came up with. Someone who can keep my spirits up when my family is trying to knock me down. Julian supports Brooke with her career, she supports him with his."

" Brooke works?" He asks as he looks over at what she's looking at.

" She is a designer, she just started her own clothing line, she does everything from home right now, Destiny their oldest daughter who is six is in school, then they have Will, who just turn a year old, Brooke doesn't want a nanny to watch her kids, a nanny raised her, since her parents were too busy to do it, and she doesn't want her kids growing like she did. So she decided to do everything from home, Julian is her biggest supporter, " she pulled back looking at him, " Is it to much to ask for a marriage like that?"

" No," he whispered, His thumb moved in slow, circular motions as his hand rested at the small of her back. " Your get it one day, I know you will." he whispered in her ear. Peyton cleared her throat, feeling that familiar tightening in her stomach. Even dancing with him, had her head spinning. She looked over his shoulder and her smiled fade, Jake. What on Earth was he doing here? "Look there's something I wanted to asks." he started, but noticed the look on her face. "Peyton. Hello?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Did you not hear me? You're a space cadet, I swear." She glared at him.

"I just noticed someone here, who I didn't know was here."

Lucas followed her eyes, " Jake?" he said in a flat tone.

She looked at him questionably.. " How do..."

" I met him at the country club today." he said, " Pretty nice guy."

" Oh" she whispered, as she looked down at the ground. Flashbacks of the last time she seen Jake was flashing through her head like a slide show. She stopped dancing.

Lucas watched her for a moment, thinking back to what Larry said to him early, " So he's the guy your suppose to be with. he's your soul mate?" he said in a sarcastic voice. Not looking at her anymore.

She looked at him and grabbed his hand, leading him through the crown towards the shed. As soon as the door was shut and locked, she found herself against the workbench, his lips on hers. She inhaled the cold air as his lips left hers. Opening her eyes to look at him, she saw the smile on his face.

"It's really freaking cold in here." He said, as he looked around the place she took him.

"You're cold? I'm in a dress." she laughed.

"That you are," he said, lifting her up and sitting her on the workbench. "Want me to keep you warm?"

"That would be nice of you." He kissed her, pulling her even closer to him.

He pulled back resting his forehead on her's " I know that this subject is a closed one, but can I asks you a question?"

Peyton bit her lip knowing he was going to asks about Jake, " Sure, " she replied nervously.

" Not that it's any of my business, " He said, as he moved his hands up and down her back, liking he was trying to keep her warm. " You don't have to answer if you don't want to...but as your fake boyfriend, I feel I have the right to know," he joked but didn't smile. "do you still have feels for this Jake guy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a look into Jake and Peyton's past, and how she ended up in New York. I also wanted to add that yes, I do intend things to get a little more steamy between Leyton, So yes, there probably will be a smutty chapter soon, maybe the next one or the one after that. Just depends where my mind takes me... I have an idea of where I want this to go, it's just writing it down seems kind of hard to me.**

** Anyways, I hope you like it, thanks for reading and thanks for the lovely reviews.I'm working on an update for all my stories, so look out for those, and please just check out my new story, One Step At A Time, it's a Leyton and Naley story. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Happy Reading People...  
**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 7

She bit her lip, as she thought about how to answer his question. She felt nervous, but wasn't to sure why. It's not like her answer meant anything. He wasn't her boyfriend. Hell, he was even a friend, he hardly knew her, Well, he was making her feel like he knew her his whole life. Just by the way he looks at her. " Honestly?" she questioned, as she looked into his eyes, noticing the blue that was usually there was gone. It looked like his eyes where gray, sad like. But she couldn't figure out why.

" I prefer the truth, if you don't mind." He said, pulling her closer to the edge of the table, and resting his hands on her waist.

She shivered but not because she was cold, she put her hands on his hips. " I don't know," she admitted, " It's like a love hate thing, Luke he was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first...everything, " she reached up in started to play with his tie. " Jake's mom and my mom were best friends since Junior High, they did everything together, fell in love at the same time, got married at the same time, got pregnant at the same time, they wanted either both girls are both boys, so their kids could be best friends like them, but my mom ended up with me, and a month later Jake's mom ended up with him. Jake and I were always together because of our moms, we ended up pretty close, he was like my best guy friend, when we started high school. Around my sophomore year, I started to have feelings for him, that I thought were one-sided so I kept it to myself, till the night of the winter dance,I didn't have a date, so my mom suggested Jake take me, so I agreed, We shared out first kiss that night, and I found out that my feelings wasn't just one-sided. We started dating which brought more joy to our parents then I could describe."

He watched as she stared off, like she was in deep thought, " So what happen?"

She looked up at him, and shrugged her shoulders, " Julian moved to Tree Hill, my senior year. And as he and Brooke got closer, so did we, He was born in New York, so he would tell us all these stories about the big apple, I just started thinking about my future, And came to the realization one night, that I didn't want the life my mom, and April, or Jake's mom was living, I wanted something else, something different, just wasn't to sure what yet. "

"Did you tell that to Jake?"

" I tried to explain it the best that I could, but he just didn't get it. He said he did, but I knew he was just saying it, hoping I would just let go whatever was bothering me. " she paused, " He asked me to married him Christmas Eve, at a party my parents were throwing, apparently everyone at the party knew he was going to do it, but me and Brooke. Brooke knew I was questioning my future and that I was confused about a lot of things. She was to, only difference between us is Julian understood Brooke, Jake didn't understand me. I used to believe Jake could read my thoughts, before I even spoke, but something happen between us that changed that along the way. I never really did figure out what."

" So when he proposed you said, yes." he asked, still trying to find out what happen. He needed to know if Jake really did have a hold on her still.

" Not really." she sighed, " I was shocked by it. I just stood there with my mouth wide open, after he asked, I didn't say yes or no. everyone in the room just started jumping up and down yelling congrats, I guess they took my silents as a yes, thinking I was so surprise that I was speechless, he smiled up at me slipped the ring on and I just closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. He was so happy, they all were. No one knew that the tears that were falling were actually sad ones, not happy ones, except Brooke. "

" Why didn't you tell him after everyone left?"

She closed her eyes, " He was so happy, so was his parents, and my parents. I didn't have the heart to tell him. I loved him so much that I was afraid of losing him. So I figure this is what God wanted me to do, this is the guy that he picked just for me, and at the time I believe it, I believe that Jake was my soul mate, My mom said everyone has a soul mate somewhere at there, and that Jake was mine, she knew it they day at the park when we were about seven, when this boy pushed me off the swing ,and Jake ran over to me and helped me up then tacked the boy. She said, that in that moment she told Jake's mom that we were destined to be together,"she paused, " So I was a month away from finishing high school, my mom was planning my wedding, and Jake and I both were accepted into UNC, where his parent and my parents, and April went to school at. Everything was coming together, at least for them it was. For me ... I felt more depressed than ever, Brooke told me over in over to tell Jake I couldn't marry him, But I keep coming up with excuses, why I had to marry him."

Lucas, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, " Why did you wait till your wedding day to break it off?"

She looked down at her hands that were still playing with his tie, " I know it's like the worst thing to do, leaving someone on their wedding day, I cried for weeks afterwards, But I didn't know what else to do. Everyday the wedding got closer and closer and I got sadder and sadder. I never wanted to hurt him Luke, " she told him,in a painfully voice." that was never my plan, regardless to what his parents or mine or he says. I didn't want to hurt him."

A few moments passed by, for she spoke again. " It's not that I didn't wanna to share my life with him, I do, I did" she corrected herself, Looking up into his eyes again, she took a deep breath, " The day of my wedding everyone was out getting everything ready, my mom had told everyone to let me sleep in. So I was at home alone, sitting up in my room, praying that Jake would get cold feet, or that something would go wrong, so the wedding would be canceled. " She smiled a little as she thought back to that day that changed her life.

Ten years ago...

_Peyton looked over at her door as it opened, she give a simple small smile to her best friend, who walked into the room holding a dress. A pink dress, a color Peyton hated, but didn't say anything, because well, honestly she just didn't care. She just wanted to get the day over. " So am I putting on this god forsaking ugly dress or what?" she asked as she throws the dress on the bed.  
_

_" Sorry, I know you hate pink, but mama thought you would look heaven-sent in it." she said, as she turned around to face her best friend. Give her another fake smile.  
_

_"Well, I love your mama, but she has bad taste when it comes to dresses and lots of other stuff, " Brooke laughed, as she walked over to the window. "So are you nervous,?" she asked as she sat down beside her.  
_

_" No" Peyton whispered, as she shrugged her shoulders. Which was the truth, she wasn't nervous, she really didn't feel anything, she was numb. Which is not a feeling she thought she would feel on her wedding day.  
_

_"Look, Peyton I love you, you know that right?" Peyton nodded, " Good, because I've got something to say, and I hope you listen to me. Honey, I know you better than anyone, even Jake, Hell sometimes I think I know you better than yourself some days." she smiled, " you're not happy, you don't want this," she said, as she picked up her hand looking down at the ring on her finger. " Yes, it's a beautiful ring, no doubt, but it's not what you want, not right now,"  
_

_"Brooke, I love...  
_

_" Peyton, " She said, interrupted her, " I know you love Jake and I know he loves you, I don't doubt your love for each other, but sometimes, love isn't enough." she paused, " I know you want Jake and I know you want the little picture your mom painted inside your head, the big house, the two car garage, white picked fence, a few kids running around the yard, Jake and you growing old together,. I get that but you don't want it now, you don't want to got UNC, you don't want to get married today, you want to see what is out there, you want to go beyond tree hill, before you settle down."  
_

_" I am going beyond tree hill Brooke, UNC is in..  
_

_"Peyton you know what I mean, " she said, cutting her off again, she stood up, " I see the way your eyes light up when you and Julian talk about New york. You have done all kinds of researches on New York, reading every book you could find. You want more than a simple life, you want more than Tree Hill can offer, you deserve more, you deserve to be happy, Peyton if you stay here, you're going to end up more unhappy than you are now. And I don't want that for you, I love you Peyton, and I want you to come to New York with me and Julian.. It's time to chase your dreams, go after what you want, New York is what you want..."  
_

_" I can't Brooke, I can't just pick up in leave, I have a life here, family here, I'm getting married today" she stood up in started to pace back and forth.  
_

_" Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you are truly a hundred percent happy, That marry Jake is want you want more than going to New York?" If you can't I will drop the subject, and we were go get you married."  
_

_Peyton stopped in looked at her, staring her in the eyes, " I love Jake" she cried, " I love him Brooke, I want him to."  
_

_" I know you do, but I'm not asking you if you love him, Do you see yourself ten years from now, happily married, living in Tree Hill, living a simple life-like your mom, and April will be living?" Peyton shook her head, "Come to New York with me, I got a place for us to stay, we can go to NYU together, We...  
_

_" I did apply for NYU."  
_

_Brooke smiled, as she walked over to her bag, " No you didn't, but.." she trailed off as she pulled an envelope from her bag. " But I did." she said, as she handed her the envelope. " I applied for you," Peyton's eyes, widen her mouth dropped, " You got in" Brooke whispered, as Peyton opened the envelope.  
_

_A huge smiled appeared on her face as she read the acceptances letter, " Wow!" was all she could say, as she scan the letter over and over. She sat down on the edge of the bed...  
_

_" Decision is up to you, We can go get you married, or we can start packing you up."  
_

_" Packing now?"  
_

_" Yes, Julian and I were planning on leaving tonight after the wedding, so we can get settle in, school starts in a few weeks, I wanted to get to know New York a little, before it started. "  
_

_"Leaving tonight?" she said, as she looked at the letter, Trying to decided what to do, she sat there for a few moments, " I'm in" she whispered,  
_

_" Really?"" Brooke said excitedly  
_

_" Yeah, I want New York, " she said, as she smiled a really smile, " more than I want Jake" she finally admitted.  
_

_Brooke pulled her into a hug, " Let's get you packed, "  
_

" So Brooke and Julian started to pack for me, as I wrote my parents and Jake a letter, explaining to then about NYU and why I felt like I wasn't ready for marriage. I wasn't strong enough to face then, so I left the letters on my bed, and we left.. My mom did call and tell me I was making a mistake, Jake didn't call, and he didn't answer when I tried to call him..I figured I would give him sometime, then call. but when I called he changed his number, I send postcards, and letters but he never replied, So after a year of trying to get him to talk to me, and going back home for Christmas, and realizing that my relationship with my parents will never be the same, I give up. I decided that Brooke was right, I needed to be true to me, I needed to worry about me, focus on me.. So I continued to write or send a postcard once a month to my parents, to let them know I was still alive, they never replied back,"

" I'm sorry, "

She looked up at him again, " Yeah, I never thought that my decision to not get married, meant that I would lose my parents to..specially my mom, who was like my best friend, It sucked the way she avoided me.. Like she loved Jake more than me. I miss the relationship we had, when I was younger."

" So the million dollar question is... If you knew that your relationship with her would change, would you have still went to New York?"

" You know I questioned that myself, I love New York, I love the friends I made, I love my job, I love my life, I hate that my parents aren't apart of it, but that's their choice, No, I wouldn't have changed my mind, I would have changed one thing. If I could."

"What?"

" I would have been more stronger, and talk to then face to face, given them a hug goodbye, " she looked down at her hands, hoping he didn't see her tears. " They didn't even come to my college graduation, I send invites, but they didn't show. " she cried..." I lost more than a boyfriend that day, I lost my whole family.."

Lucas lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, he took his other hand in wiped away her tears, " It's their lost Peyton, don't let the past hold you down, From what I have read on goggle about you, you are one of the most independently, powerful, in control, smart, good-hearted, loving, beautiful, successful woman who I have ever had the pleasure to meet. " She blushed, as she closed her eyes, " One day they all our going to regret missing out on your life."

" You are really good with words huh?" she joked, He smiled down at her as her eyes darkened ever so slightly with lust " Must be that whole writer thing you got going on." she smiled, both staring at each other..

" God you're so be...

" Shut up in kiss me," she said interrupted him.

" Yes ma'am" he said, he runs his tongue along his lips, before leaning closer and brushing them against hers, Their lips move in unison, a prefect compliment to each other's every motion. He lets his hand rest lightly against her cheek and strokes her jawbone with his thumb. She can feel herself melting into him like snow in the rain. God, she wants him, more than she has ever wanted anyone or anything in her life. She slowly breaks the kiss, he leans down to rest his forehead against hers. They both let their eyes close.

" God, I want you." The tone of his voice drives her to open her eyes, She finds his baby blue staring back at her. There's an unfiltered desire in his gaze. The intensity of it makes her feel suddenly exposed, She's speechless, He leans down joining his lips with hers, she was so engulfed in the kiss she didn't even realize he had unzipped the back of her dress, that is until she felt the coldness of his hands cupping her breast, She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

His lips moved to her neck, then slowly down to her, small and supple breast, " Someones aroused, " he says, with a sexy smirk, noticing her nipples were standing tall like twin pencil erasers. _  
_

" No, it's just really cold in here" she teased, as she herself looked down at her nipples.

He palms her breast His touch, tender causing her eyes to close. "Well, then let me warm them up for you." He whispered, as his mouth closes over her right nipple as his thumb and forefinger graze the other. Peyton's fingers dug into his hair, her head tossed back as she moans his name and feels him shiver in response.

"Peyton, I was looking everywhere for you!" Brooke said, as the door flew open. " For the love of God," she yelled, as she noticed, what was going on. " You have to be kidding me"

"Brooke" Peyton yelled, as Lucas tried to help her cover her breast. She jumped down off the bench.

" Get in the house right now, I need to talk to you" Brooke said, as she hurried away..

Peyton throw her head forward, resting it on Lucas's chest, " I can't believe that just happen." she whispered, not wanting to have another talk with Brooke.

" Sorry guys, but mom really needs you Peyton" Taylor said, as she opened the door, laughing. " You two just can't seem to keep your hands of each other huh" she smiled.

"Two minutes" Peyton told her, Taylor nodded, She watched her leave and turned back around looking at Lucas.

" I swear to God I locked that door," he said, reading her mind, " I swear" she just smiled, and kissed him

" I'm just glad it wasn't my mom," she laughed. " I should go see what she needs, " she said, moving away,

He quickly pulled her back " I still have a minute and fifteen seconds, " he kissed her and Peyton pushed him up against the wall. " I think you have way too much repressed sexual energy,"

Peyton stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him " Are you saying..." she trailed off giving him a glare.

" That you're addicted to me, yes, yes I am." he said, matter of factly.

" Bullshit" Peyton said, as she stepped back and started to straightening her clothes, " I can resist you, you don't have no power over me." He moved towards her good and ready to prove her wrong, Anna called out her name, she reached down slowly message his cock, Tilting her gaze to look at him, she watches as he throws his head back and releases a groan from low in his throat... " Bye now" she whispered, then turned in walked out the shed. leaving him standing there with a hard on...

"Damn, she good," He said, as he shook his head, Two could play this wicked game of hers, he thought to himself..

* * *

After a few moments of thinking unsexy, things Luke finally come out of the shed, He scanned the crowed looking for Peyton. When he didn't see her, he figured, she was still talking to her mom, or Brooke. He walked over to the table where he was sitting. Chris was dancing with Taylor, April and T.J were dancing to, Anna and Larry were talking with other people.

" So your Lucas"

He turned to face the voice, " That I am, " he said, to the women,

" I'm Megan, I really good friend of Peyton's" she said, extending her hand out.

Lucas shook it, " Funny she never mentioned a Megan to me," he said, getting the feeling that this girl wasn't a friend to Peyton. He seen her in the corner talking with April earlier.

" Look, I just thought you would like to know, where your girlfriend is" Lucas just looked at her, " I hate to be the one to tell you this, but she is actually up in Taylor's room, with Jake" she smiled, " They were going out it something wild when I left, and by going at it, I don't mean, fighting..." she said, as she winked at him, then walked away.

Lucas just stood there, wondering if she was telling the truth, he hasn't seen Peyton or Jake come to think of it now. He sighed, it didn't really matter if they were up their making out or getting back together, she really wasn't his, he didn't have a say, or a right to be hurt, or angry, so why did he have the urge to go upstairs and beat Jake to death. " I need to know what's going on" he said, as he stormed off inside the house.. As he reached Taylor's room, his heart stopped at the sight in front of him...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, It's a longer chapter so I hope that makes up for the wait, this chapter is told in different stages leaning up to what Lucas walked in on. **

**Warning some smut towards the end..and aslo please not hate me for the end either, you know I love leaving you guys hanging...**

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**Happy Reading People**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 8

Julian stood by the food table, waiting for his wife to return, " So you like this Lucas guy?" T.J asked, as he stops beside him. Julian nods, not really sure what to say, " I don't"

" Why?" Julian asked as he laid his plate down.

" I don't know, I just don't"

Julian study him for a moment, " You really don't know him, so why judge him?" he didn't really know him either, but what he did know he liked.

T.J looked at him, " I don't want to know him, and after tonight I won't have to worry about him anymore, things will finally go back to normal, and we will be one big happy family again."

" What are you talking about? After tonight?" Julian asked,

T.J looked over his shoulder then smiled, " Action time." he said laughing as he walked away. Julian watched as he walked towards Anna and April, noticing Megan was heading towards the two to,

"Somethings up." he said, then walked over to where they were standing, he hides behind the tree. Trying to listen.

* * *

Anna and April devilishly smiled, as they watch Lucas storm off inside the house. " we'll ladies my parts done.." Megan said, as she joined the two. The three stood there watching the door Lucas just when through.

T.J looked up from his phone. " Me to. " he said, as he hit the send button on his phone. " Message sent." he smiled, then pecked his wife on the lips.

" goody." Anna said, as she looked at the three on them. " everything is falling into place. " she said happily.

April wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, " yep, lets just hope Jake does his part." April said, as the others agreed with her.

" Oh believe me, Jake will be on top of his game, Jake wants Peyton back and he's willy to do anything to get her. " Larry said, as he joined the group.

" Yes that's true but look at last time," Anna said to her husband. " We sent him to New York with a good plan and he came back without her, it was then that Peyton quit calling or acting like she cared.."

"Don't worry mom he made a mistake last time, he ain't dumb enough to make another. He will come through this time." T.J told his mother in-law. Only T.J really knows what happen between Jake and Peyton that night. He knew Larry wouldn't be too happy to learn the details of Jake's night in New York, Anna although probably would be fine with it, cause in her book Jake does no wrong. But he always wondered if she would change her attitude if, she knew about the girl Jake hooked up with, after coming back...

" I hope so, then Mr. Scott will be on the first plane back to New York..." Anna said, as she took a sip of her drink. " Then we can start planning another wedding, and I'll finally have my daughter back in Tree Hill living the life she really wants."

* * *

Julian shook his head with disbelief, he knew Peyton's family wanted her back with Jake, but he never thought they would sink this low. He wondered what the plan was tonight, and if they really know what happen in New York when Jake visit. He made sure no one was looking before slowly walked away. He needed to fine Brooke fast.. He found his wife and the kitchen, standing up against the sink

" I love this family, but damn I wish they were drinkers, I need some wine." She told her husband as he enter the kitchen, " Peyton's losing her mind, and I don't know what to do about it. You know she usually has a good head on her shoulders, but this Lucas guy has her wrapped around his finger or wrapped around something else." she said bitterly, " Peyton's never been the girl crazy about sex, hell she's only done it once, which she told me wasn't that much fun, so why do it again if you didn't like it the first time?"

" What are you talking about?" he asked his wife.

Brooke sigh, " Nothing...nevermind me, you know how cranky I get without my wine." she said, not wanting to tell him what she walked in on. She was upset with Peyton, she couldn't understand why Peyton was acting like a teenager in love, she hardly knew this guy, which means someones going to get hard, and she had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

"Look, we need to find Peyton and Lucas"

" Lucas was outside and Peyton's upstairs with her mom. Why?"

" Peyton's not with her mom, cause Anna is outside and I didn't see Lucas outside. "

Brooke looked at him confusion written on her face, " Are you sure Anna is outside, she came to me and asks me to find Peyton, so she could talk to her alone upstairs, I figured that maybe, after all these years she was finally going to accept Peyton choice, and...

" Somethings up..." Julian interrupted her. She gave him another confused look..." I over heard them talking, Anna, Larry, T.J and April. they are planning something whatever it is, it involves Jake, and sending Lucas back to New York, and Peyton moving back here."

" Well, let's go upstairs and see whats going on?" Brooke said, walking out the kitchen with Julian behind her.

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath as she made it up the stairs, she was still breathless after her little moment with Lucas in the shed. She run her fingers through her hair, not wanting her mom, to question what she was doing. She open Taylors bedroom door, expecting to see her mom waiting on her... Her smiled dropped..."Jake"

" Hey" Jake said, as he stood up to greet her.

" Whats going on? Where's my mom?" she asked, as she scanned the room. He walked over to her, and try to give her a hug, but she pulled back, " Where's my mom?" she questioned again.

" Your mom figured we needed to talk, and she knows how hard headed you can be, So she decided to tell you she wanted to talk to you, but instead of her you get me."

" I should have known," she laughed, knowing her mom never wants to just talk to her. " I don't have nothing to say to you, " she said, as she turn to walk back out.

Jake grabbed her arm, " I'm sorry, " he said in a caring voice. " I never meant for that to happen, Peyton I just want to talk that's it, please?"

She pulled her arm away from him, " Look Jake there is nothing you can say or do that will take back what you did. You really hurt me?"

" You hurt me first!" he yelled. " Damn Peyton you left me on our wedding day, Remember that?"

She closed her eyes, not really wanting to get into this with him, but she knew one day she would have to face him. " First off, I can never explain to you how truly sorry I really am about that. I never plan on hurting you Jake, I told you I wasn't happy and I wanted to go to New York, but you shot down the conversation every time I brought it up. Thinking I was just having cold feet, or something crazy like that."

" We talked about marriage, kids, college, our future, all the damn time," He run his hand over his head, " We was fine till we got engaged. after that I don't know what the hell happen to us, "

" No, no I wasn't...I wasn't fine Jake, I had more doubts and concerns than anyone who wanted to get married should" she sigh, as she sat down on the edge of Taylor's bed. " I try to talk to you before we got engaged, but you didn't listen, and that night that you asked me to marry you? I...

" You said yes don't you dare try in tell me you said no, cause no didn't leave your mouth."

" Your right, no never left my mouth, neither did yes." she said, as they locked eyes, " Jake I never said, yes or no, I was shocked more than anything, I couldn't find my voice, everyone including you just assumed I said yes, or nodded, Next thing I know everyone's yelling and dancing and you looked so happy, and it was killing me. I never planned on leaving the way I did."

The room went silent, as they stared at each other, Peyton was kind of relieve that she was finally getting some stuff of her chest. Jake was trying to searching his memory of that night, he swear she said yes.. His phone beep, giving him the sign for what he had to do next, taking a deep breath, he walked over towards her. kneeling in front of her, she was confused by his sudden closeness. He leaned up pressing his lips to hers, " What the hell are you doing? she asked, as she pulled back,pushing him away, then jumping up from the bed...

He shook his head, knowing he had to have her kissing him, for Anna's plan to work. " I just wanted to kiss you one last time" he lied, that's it, " One last kiss."

" No, I have a boyfriend" she stated, as she crossed her arms over herself. She knew she could have kissed him if she wanted, and Lucas really wouldn't care, but something was stopping her, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Hearing her say those words snapped something inside of him, He grabbed her upper arms and dragged her into the bed. Rolling with her, he pinned her to the mattress beneath his body. She struggled furiously to relieve herself of his weight, but he held her down, then pressed his lips to hers, roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

And that's the moment Lucas appeared at the door, the sight was unbearable to him, he swore his heart stopped in that moment, watching her kissing Jake. Jealousy invaded him, even though he knew he had no right to be jealous, or hurt, they're not really a couple. But it still strung. He turn to walk away but was stopped by Jake's voice...

" Damn...what the fuck Peyton?" he yelled, as he jumped up. grabbing his tongue, " You fucking bit my tongue.." he screamed, in pain.

" Damn straight I did. " she yelled. As she stood up, fixing her dress. " And I I'll do it again, if you ever force yourself on me again." she said, matter factly

" He did what?" Lucas asked, making his appearance noted. Peyton looked over at him surprized to see him standing there, but also a little happy.

" I didn't force myself on her ." He said, giving Peyton a heated look, " She's overacting."

" Overacting?" she repeated, " When someone grabs you and throws you down and pinnes you under them where you can't move. that's forcing yourself on them Jake. " She walked closer to him, " Your lucky I couldn't move my knee, " she said, pointing her finger at him, " Cause I would have knee you and the fucking balls."

" You son of a bitch." Lucas said in an angry tone, as he walked towards Jake...

Jake stepped back, " Man this aint none of your fucking business, so I suggest you walk away."

Brooke and Julian entered the room, " It became my business the moment you put your hands on my girl, jackass." Peyton's eyes widen, at him calling her his girl, she liked the way that sounded coming from him. Brooke and Julian both were surprised to.

Jake walked towards him, " I got your jackass, author boy." Jack said, as he and Lucas came face to face.

" Lucas, " Peyton said, as she grabbed his arm, " Let it go." she pleaded, noticing how red he was getting. Which was also kind of sexy to her.

"She was practically begging me to kiss her." Jake said with a huge smile, " Ain't that right baby?"

Peyton scowled at him, " Shut the hell up Jake." she hissed, She then turned her attention to Lucas, " Lucas, look at me." she said, in a sweet calm voice. He looked down at her, " He's not worth it."

"Not worth it? I te..." Jake begun, but stopped when Lucas grabbed his collar,

" Alright guys, lets just calm down." Julian said, as he got between the two, " This is not the time or the place."

"Don't worry Julian, Anna and Larry will be thrilled when I knock this jackass out." Jake said, as he stared at Lucas, " Why don't you just leave, they will never accept you, you aren't good enough for her."

" Jake shut up!" Brooke yelled, she sighed loudly. She had mixed feelings about what she just witness, Lucas was actually standing up for Peyton, acting like a real boyfriend, And she couldn't erase what Julian told her he overheard, she wanted to tell Peyton, to at least warned her that something was up, but then again she didn't want to mess up Taylor's night, or her big day tomorrow... " Look, you guys what to kill each other fine, but please for the love of God wait till after tomorrow night. This is Taylor's night don't ruined it"

Lucas exhaled loudly, as he let go of Jake's shirt, " Fine, I'll walk away, only become I like Taylor." he said, then pulled Peyton to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Still looking at Jake,

Peyton mouth a thank you to Brooke, who in returned winked at her, " Look, why don't you two go back down to the party, and just forget about what happen up here tonight." Brooke said, to them.

" I want to talk to Peyton alone." Jake said, looking at Peyton, " Please?"

" To damn bad, this ain't burger king, you can't have it your way.." Brooke said, before Peyton could speak

Jake rolled his eyes, " Brooke, Peyton and I really need to talk, and it has to be tonight." Jake said, knowing that Larry and Anna, wanted Lucas gone tonight, he couldn't disappoint them again.

" You had eight years to talk to her, so what's with waiting another day or two, if Peyton wants to talk to you then, My votes no, she doesn't own you anything, but that's for her to decided, Later,...tonight she and her boyfriend. " Brooke said, saying the last part loud, yes she might be against the whole arrangement thing, but she had to admit making Jake jealous was kind of fun.." Needs to go enjoy the rest of the party. "

Lucas and Peyton walked towards the door, Peyton was kind of curious to what change Brooke's mind about Lucas, but she figure she will hear about it soon enough. " Peyton, please let's go somewhere in talk, I need to tell you how sorry I am, and I need you to forgive me" Jake said, right before they stepped out of the room.

"I forgive you." Peyton said, surprising everyone in the room, Brooke more than anyone else, Jake smiled, like he had won the lottery, " I forgive you doesn't mean I will ever understand why you did me the way you did, It just means you're not wroth getting upset over anymore. I'm letting my past go..." she said, then turn to Lucas, " Come on,"

Jake stood there speechless, watching them walk out of the room, Larry and Anna won't be to happy seeing them walking back into the party hand in hand. Brooke waited till they were out of sight, " Now we are going to talk" she said, as she shut the door. " What the hell is Anna and April planning? And tell me the truth about New York, " she said, with her arms crossed over her chest like she meant business.

* * *

.

Lucas sighed. as the hot water showered down on him, slowly warming his body. He's mind going over everything that happen tonight, the little chat with Jake, how Peyton told him she was letting her past go, then he wondered, about Anna and Larry, when they came back to the party, Anna and Larry didn't look to happy, they kept giving him evil like glances, and kept watching them tonight. Peyton hanged on him, like she was really his girlfriend, how she kissed him, and danced with him, blowing and his ear, which was really pissing her parents off, he wondered if she was doing it because she was feeling sometime to or to annoy her parents. Either way she was getting to him, he groaned, realizing something. It wasn't her that couldn't resist him. It was vice versa. but hell could you blame him she is one incredibly sexy woman.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, Still smiling from his thoughts, his smile widened as he saw her staring blankly out the window, her back to him. He took a moment to scan her body, her short black shorts, and brown tank top. He shut the door and walked over, pulling her against him from behind. She smiled as he began kissing on her neck.

"Something's occurred to me."

"What's that?" he asked, immediately returning to kissing her.

"That I'm not the one with resistance problems. You are."

"You think I can't resist you," he stated as though it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. She turned around and looked at him, trying not to laugh. The towel had turned into a tent in the front. "I can resist you. "

"Is that right?" She said, moving forward and he moved back.

"That's right." _How the hell did this get reversed so fast?_ He thought, backing away for every advance she made. She smiled as his knees hit the edge of the bed, knocking him onto his back. She straddled his legs, running her hands up his chest. Moving her body forward, she kissed him, putting everything she could muster into the kiss. Lucas couldn't resist touching her. He knew he was losing this battle, but something told him he was about to gain something from this loss. He slipped his hands under her shirt, sliding them up her back happy she wasn't wearing a bra, "so soft.." he whispered, cupping her breasts as she kissed him.

"So much for you resisting." she teased, as she felt his hand on her breast. she reached down pulling her shirt up and over her head.

" Oh sweetheart, I know for a fact I could resist you, "he whispered, still cupping her breasts. " But truth be told...I really don't want to anymore. " he said, as she kissed him again.

They broke from their kiss and Lucas nuzzled his nose against hers. " I want you," she whispered. she began kissing his neck while he hummed his approval, she stopped in sucked on his neck, smiling as she felt him harden under her, His hands were cupping her ass, presses her into him. He wanted her, and she wanted him, .She pulled away from his neck smiling, she then lean down and kissed him.

He kissed her back with just as much force, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and burying his fingers into her hair, moaning. God, he wanted her so badly right now. He wanted to burying himself inside her and feel her legs around his waist, with that thought he lifted her up, and spun her around so her back was to the bed.

"Time to see what you taste like." Lucas leaned over and started licking her breast , rolling his tongue around the left one first, then licking between them, moving to the right. He circled around her right breast, moving up until he reached her nipple, then took the nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, hard. Then leaned up and place another gentle kiss on her lips.

She pulled back looking at him, she was feeling a little strange. Partly comfortable. Partly excited. And partly just plain scared. This was all new to her, and she wasn't sure what to do or say. "You know I haven't done much with guys before." She said it softly, afraid he might get scared off if he knew exactly how inexperienced she was.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to teach you anything you want to know." His voice sounded teasing. He thought she was joking till he noticed the fear in her eyes. " Are you a virgin?" he asked, in a fearfully voice, he wanted her so badly he could taste it, but taking her virginity was another story,

She shook her head, "No...no...no I'm not...its just." she bit her bottom lip hard, " This may be hard to believe, but I've only done this once, with Jake."

He was a little surprised, " Peyton we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

" I know, it's just...I really want to, you are making me feel things I have never felt before." she told him honestly, " And I'm scared, because the last time I did this which was also my first time, I didn't like it so much."

Lucas eyes widen, " apparently, Jake didn't know what the fuck he was doing."

She smiled nervously up at him, " Could you show me?" she asked in a sweet, sexy voice, fixing him with her bright green eyes and playing with a lock of her wavy blond hair. " I know I'm not like any of the other girls you been with, since I'm so unexperienced. and every department, I lik...

He silenced her as he captured her lips in the most, sensually kiss they have ever shared Pulling back, he says, " You got the kissing department down packed, " they smile at each other, " And I'm pretty damn sure you would past my exam." he said, with a smirk, he was a mission to prove to her sex can feel good, he wanted to punch Jake for not treasuring her body. His hand moved up to surround her one breast. When his fingertips passed over her erect nipple, Peyton gasped and kissed him hard.

"Damn" she sighed as he caressed and fondled her breast.

"Did Jake pay attention to your breast?" He asked, still massaging her nipple. It's not like he wanted to know about her sex life with her ex, he just want to give her more pleasure, and see where exactly the jackass mess things up for her.

"Yeah, he did," she said, with her eyes closed.

Lucas nodded, " Were you wet?" She opened her eyes giving him a please shut up look. " hey, I know I'm probably killing the mood here for bring up your ex up, but I need to know this stuff, so I can see where he went wrong."

" Went wrong?" she laughed

" He did something wrong, if you did enjoy, not even a little bit, sex is very good, very enjoyable." he said with a grin.

She thought back to that night, trying hard to remember it, " After he got done with my breast, we had sex, so I don't think I was wet, all I remember is pain lots and lots of pain. I was really sore for a few days after to." she told him, praying that this time would be a lot better.

"Son of a bitch." he said, as he realized what Jake did, that caused her to be in pain.

"What."

Lucas shook his head, " That bastard didn't even take the time to get you wet, so it would be easier on you, so you could enjoy it. specially considering that you was a virgin, How fucking dumb is he? "

" I don't understand?" she was a little confused,

" Sex is supposed to be a sharing of pleasure, I give you pleasure, you give me pleasure, we give each other pleasure." he explain to her. " Jake, apparently, didn't care about your pleasure, just his own, "

" So are you going show me what I've been missing out on, please." She said giving him a pleaded look. She know this is so unlike her, she wasn't raise to sleep around, she was raised to only be with one man and at the time Jake was her man she planned to be with., but now...well she's not to sure what to think, all she knows is she wants him more than she has ever wanted anyone or anything.

Lucas smiled down at her trying to read her eyes, he need to make sure this is what she really wants, " You've got to promise me you won't hate me in the morning. " he told her, knowing if he does this then she turns around in regrets it, it would for sure kill him.

" I promise." she whispered...

He leaned down in kissed her hard and passionately. He then moved to her neck, then collarbone, the top of her breast. He " So beautiful" he whispered again, as his lips found her nipple. Sucking on the tender bud, making Peyton hiss.

"Lucas," she cried, throwing her hands into his soft hair. As he moved to the other breast loving it, as he had done to the other.

He makes his way down to her stomach. He looks at the pair of small shirts that barely cover her. before he hooks his fingers into the waistline of her shorts, pulling them slowly passed her hips, he grabs for her panties in the process. Sliding them both off at the same time. " Damn your beautiful," he whispered practically drooling at the sight of her nude body. Standing there over looking her amazing body, he drops the towel that was wrapped around his waist, his cock sprung free.

Peyton looked at it in amazement. "Oh My God," she said, a little more louder than she wanted. He was so big. Bigger than she'd ever seen. She had no idea how he would ever fit into her tight pussy.

" You okay?" he asked, noticing her shocked expression as she stared at his cock..

She bit her lip for a second, " This is going to make me look dumb,.." she started, " Will...it..." she said, motioning towards his cock.." Will if fit?" she asked, nervously...pointing down towards her pussy.

Lucas smiled widely, " Is that your way of telling me I'm bigger than Jake?" he asked in a cocky voice. A big smile crossed her face, giving him his answer... he climbed into bed laying beside, holding her for a few moments, he then laid her out on her back, head on the pillow, legs spread with his body between them. His knees were bent on either side, and her hips were raised and rested on his thighs. His cock was touching her mound. He put her arms up over her head. "Keep them there, okay?" She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"You're so beautiful stretched out for me like this. I want to look at you,." Her wavy, long, blond hair, was in a tangle around her face. Her breasts were lifted slightly from her raised arms, forming small, firm mounds. He couldn't keep himself from putting his hands on her; gently squeezing her flesh and watching her nipples stiffen and harden..

He moved his hands down over her ribs and slim waist, then over her abdomen while he bent down to give her throat and breasts quick, reassuring kisses. She didn't take her gaze from his face as he admired her body. He backed away a bit, staying between her legs but moving from under her hips. She modestly tried to put her knees together, but he urged them open again." It's okay, don't be scared, I promise, I'm going to make this very enjoyable for you, as much for myself to.". he smiled, then took her nipple in his mouth again.

Peyton eyes widen and she bit her lip as she felt his warm hand slid between her legs, . He continued to suck on her breast, as his hand stroke her pussy. He was getting more excited by the minute. He pulled back from her nipple, looking up at her.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth partly open, she was breathtaking . His eyes stay on her face as he enter a finger into her, Peyton's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God, Luke," she murmured, no one has ever touch her like the way Lucas was, she was breathless when she felt a second finger enter her. He lean down kisses her lips tenderly.

"God, your amazing," he whispered, as his finger pumped in and out of her. He rested his forehead against hers. His thumb grazes her folds sensuality. "Come for me, Peyton."

"Lucas," she whispered, admiringly. Her orgasm knocks into her like a punch in the stomach. He kisses her sweetly, as she comes down from her high. " Wow!" she whispered...

" I'm just getting started," he whispered, as he kissed her face all over before kissing her neck and shoulders. lightly kissing down her body he placed small light kisses all over her smooth mound, the tip of his tongue tracing every inch.

Peyton felt herself slip into a dream-like state of arousal as Lucas lips and tongue stimulated her pussy in a way it had never been aroused before. All she could do was lay there helplessly as her pussy became wetter and wetter and increasingly arouse. She felt his warm breath on her pussy before feeling an electric tingle travel through the length on her body when the tip of his tongue lightly licked her pink moist slit.

She gasped in pleasure and surprise as his tongue licked her pussy, lapping up all of her juices, She could barely think. she was in a daze of feelings that were all centred around her pussy. Lucas tongue continued to slowly lick her pussy, it's tip slowly circling her hard clit.

The heat inside her became almost unbearable and ", oh God,oh God, oh God..." she was crying out. She felt his lips curl into a smile as he teased her pussy mercilessly. Then, just when she felt she couldn't stand it for not a moment longer, her orgasm burst through her. The orgasm she had earlier had been intense, but paled into nothing compared to the one she just experienced, she turn her head, as Lucas continue going down on her..." Yes..." she screamed, " yes...Oh God...Jake...


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Love

Chapter 9

The heat inside her became almost unbearable ", oh God,oh God, oh God..." she was crying out. She felt his lips curl into a smile as he teased her pussy mercilessly. Then, just when she felt she couldn't stand it for not a moment longer, her orgasm burst through her. The orgasm she had earlier had been intense, but paled into nothing compared to the one she just experienced, she turn her head, as Lucas continue going down on her..." Yes..." she screamed, " yes...Oh God...Jake..

Lucas smile soon faded with the moan that came out of her mouth next, Jake, he stopped what he was doing, quickly looked up at her ready to call her out on her little slip up. It was then when he realized where her eyes were. He followed her gaze, which lead to a wide-eyed, shocked face, mouth open, paled Jake. " You got to be kidding me." he said, as he got off the bed. grabbing the towel off the floor and wrapping it around his waist, trying to cover his hard on.

Peyton was beyond shocked, she was in pure bliss, and then she looks over to see her ex boyfriend watching them, totally awkward moment for her. The sound of Lucas's voice brought her back to reality. That is also when it hit her that she was laying completely naked on the bed, and both guys was looking at her. She reached over grabbing the blanket covering herself up. She was embarrassed, and very pissed off ."What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, in a frustrated voice.

Jake shook his head, he couldn't believe what he just walked in on, " Um..." he started. Trying to get to the picture of Lucas between her legs out of his mind. " I saw the light on and I know how you like to draw in the middle of the night when you can't sleep. So I thought, it would be a good time to talk."

"At one in the morning?"

" yeah, I know you have trouble sleeping some nights and I saw the light on and I..." he trailed off

She shook her head, not really wanting to deal with this crap right now, her mind was on what was hiding behind Lucas's towel. " Jake, why did you come back?"

" Come back."

" yes, the party was over like two hours ago, shouldn't you be at home, or your parents, or where ever the hell you live at now a days."

He gave her a confused look, " Um... well, my parents moved to Florida a few years ago, to a retirement center, and I live in South Carolina, when your mom called me about the wedding, she said, I could stay with you guys. "

"Oh..." she whispered, as everything he just said sunk in. " Where are you sleeping at?" she asked, knowing that all the rooms were pretty filled, with guest who was in town for the wedding tomorrow night.

" surprisingly, your old room." He said laughing. " I thought I would be the one out in the pool house, I didn't think it was going to be the other way around."

She couldn't believe it, they lied to her telling her they fixed up her old room as a play room for her nephews and nieces, when the fixed it up for her ex to sleep in there. She looked at Lucas who was now just coming out of the bathroom, wearing his shorts, damn she thought, noticing he wasn't wearing his towel anymore, Jake killed the mood..." Jake you need to go back inside I don't want to talk tonight I want to sleep..."

"Sure you do..." He said in a sarcastic voice

" I don't have to explain myself to you, It's none of your business if I sleep or if I have sex with my boyfriend, so please leave so I can be alone with him."

" Look, I'm not trying to come between you two, even thou I believe you two won't last and he isn't the guy for you, I would never want to be the home wrecker. I just want to talk there is a lot of stuff I would like to say... "

"Can't we do this tomorrow, after the wedding.." She said, sitting up making sure the blanket was covering her

Jake really wanted to talk now, he wanted to stop or ruined their moment, he couldn't stand seeing Lucas hands on her body.. " I'm sorry, Peyton. I wish I would have listen to you, I wish I could change the hands of time, and we could go back, I screwed up and I still love you and I still miss you and I still need you and my life." He felt like a weight had been lifted, He told her how he was feeling, and he knew deep down she still wanted to be with him, he felt it in their kiss. He looked at Lucas, who was sitting in the chair, looking down at the floor, He smiled, he knew he should feel a little down for breaking up this mans relationship, but he had to do it, he was doing it to save Lucas from the heart ache a few years from now when Peyton came to her senses. Lucas would never know her, or get her like he did. her family would never accepted him as apart of her life, he knows her family is still important to her, and she would do what ever she can to get them back in her life.

"Do you really think I am going to let you back into my life just because you realized that you screwed up and lost the best thing you ever had?" Peyton's voice knocked him from his thoughts, his smiled turn to a frown fast...

" Peyton, I said I was sorry." he couldn't believe she didn't say she loved him to Anna told him she cried on the phone last month over how much she missed him and still loved him, what the hell was going on?

"Sorry is the most useless word. No matter how many times you say it, it's never gonna reverse the damage you've done. "She sighed, " Jake, look at one time you were my whole world, I wanted everything with you, the marriage, the kids, the big house, the happy ever after. Even when my mind was all screwed up, and I was confused, about what I really wanted you always topped my list."

" okay, So I'm still on your list.."

" But you're not on the top of my list anymore, you're not even in the top five, to be completely honest, you're not even on my list anymore."

" is this because of what happen in New York eight years ago."

" Yes, no...maybe, I don't know, All I really know is that, I did spent the first four years in New York missing you and wanting you. And when you shown up in New York that night, I thought God was finally answering my prayers. You were there, saying you missed me, and you still loved me, I knew in that moment that you and I belong together you were my soul mate, I thought you came to tell me you accepted my choice to live in new York and you wanted to be with me, "

"Peyton...

" You know how I felt about the whole sex before marriage thing, and the only reason I broke that promise to myself that night was because I felt it was okay to sleep with you because you where my forever and we were going to be married one day. I never planned on waking up alone the next morning, to a letter, telling me that the night before was a mistake and that you were engaged. That hurt, more than you could possibly know." she told, as she held back the tears, The room went quite, Jake was trying to thing of something to say, " So what happen to the girl you were suppose to married...?" she asked after a few seconds.

" I told her what happen between us in she called off the wedding." He told her, hating that he was still lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth , the truth could destroy her relationship with her parents and Taylor forever.

" I wish I could say I'm sorry, but truth is I'm not, you shouldn't have cheated on her,"

" Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." He said, as he looked at her one last time. " See you at the wedding" he said, before walking out of the pool house.

Peyton exhaled loudly, as she flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was happy to finally tell him what she's been feeling for a few years. "What a day?" Lucas said, as he sat down beside her.

" Yeah, and I have a feeling it's not going to get any better tomorrow."

" Well, lets forget about tomorrows troubles, and try and get some sleep.."

" Okay, " she said, as she opened up the blanket, revealing her naked body to him, He just smiled, as he started to climb under the blanket with her. " Nope, you got to take you shorts off." she said in a playful tone.

" Oh really" he smirked. " Well, Miss Sawyer, just so you will know, It's not mt fault if my little friend, touches you lady business." he wriggled his eye brows

" Well, my lady business would be okay if you big friend accidently touches her "

" Really?" he said, taking off his shorts, he was about to climbing in the bed, but stopped, she watched as he walked over to the door. " I don't want no interrupts this time" he said, locking the door... "And let me give you some advise never-never yell out another guys name, it's a mood killer."

She laughed, as he climbed on top of her, " Sorry..." she whispered, as she hugged him closely to her body. "And for the record, I have never ever yelled out Jake name when I was with him, just yours and I would like to keep it that way.." She leaned up interlocking her lips hungrily with his. Lucas moaned and open his mouth happily under hers, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth. They stayed locked like this for a moment,his one arm wrapped around her waist, the other buried in her hair.

She looks up at him through hooded eyes, her chest heaving just as much as his, her mouth slightly parted. Slowly, she slides her tongue across her bottom lip, licking his taste off her mouth. The kiss was more fulfilling for her than she has ever imagined. And she wants more. Her body is trembling with desire, and her insides are on fire. He smiled , down at her,

Before he knows it, her lips are back on his, She brushes a hand against his growing erection, and he whimper in delight. His head drops to her shoulder. "Peyton" he moans.

And for a long time, they just kiss passionately, enjoying the sensation of their mouths melding together. They pull back for air, and all Lucas can do is stare at her. After moments of staring, his hand finds her right breast, and he squeezes, before bringing his mouth to the supple skin. Hungrily, he suckled her breast, making sure to leave no part of her skin left out. And then, he moves to her left breast, doing the same, and not being able to get enough.

Peyton moans in pleasure as he works at her breasts, giving her feelings that she's never experienced before. He's amazing. The way he's taking his time to pay attention to every detail. She can't get enough. She takes his head in her hands, and pulls his face back up to hers, and plants her mouth back onto his. She needs him to be inside of her. Lucas leans up to look at her, He leans back down to get her a peck, as his fingers, work her up more, as the pumped in and out of her. Happy that she was still wet from their early play time. He spreads her leg, so he can adjusted himself.

"Lucas," she stops him before he inserts. He looks up at her, a worried look on his face.

"we can stop, if you're not ready" he strokes her hair.

"No, I want this, I do" she stutters. "Just, um, be careful. Okay?"

"I promise it won't hurt, I'm going to make you feel really good.." Lucas stares deeply into her beautiful eyes. He leans down and gently presses his lips against hers. "You'll tell me to stop if it hurts?" He whispers.

"Yes," she answers.

"Promise me, you'll stop me if it hurts," he says forcefully.

"I promise," Peyton nods.

Lucas takes in a deep breath and once again positions himself at her entrance. His tip is flush with her slick folds, and just the feeling of that is driving him crazy. He places both hands on both sides of her, and kisses her once again.

He leans down once again, presses his lips against hers, and then lets his body lie on top of her, making sure not to squish her beneath him. Slowly, he presses himself into her, losing himself in the tightness and warmth of the center of her being. Tiny explosions seem to be going off in his brain as slowly, he goes deeper and deeper. "Oh, god" he yells, the feeling of being inside her is overwhelming, this was simply the best feeling he has ever felt.

It hurts, but not as bad as Peyton had imagined. She can feel her center being stretched open to accommodate his width, but mixed in with the hurt, and pleasure, that's taking over her senses. When he's all the way in, she grunts and arches her back, her chest pressing against his. He gasps, and pulls back some.

"Are you okay?" He panics. She nods, unable to respond. "Are you sure? I can stop."

"No!" She finds her voice. "you feel good, so good"

Her begging, mixed with her tightness, is almost enough to send Lucas over the edge. But he grits his teeth, and slowly pulls back out of her, until he's almost all the way out, and then gently goes back in. It's not going to take much, he can already feel himself building up to an explosion, " Damn Peyt, your amazing, so fucking good" he mumbles against her neck.

"Lucas," Peyton moans. "So good, " she gasps in pleasure. She can feel his length and width, and it's giving her feelings she's never known to exist before. Slowly, he goes in and out, back and forth, and she can feel everything building up.

"Lucas," she gasps, "Oh my god, Lucas!" Moaning takes the place of formed words, as with one more thrust she's thrown over the edge, into the endless pit of pleasure. Her moaning, along with her chest pressing into his, aids Lucas along into his own climax, exploding into her just the way she had exploded all over him. He brings his mouth to hers, "God , yes." he yelled, as lips land on her forehead before, his back hits the mattress. He pulls her body close to his as their sweat mixes together. "Wow!" was all he could say,

"Yeah..." she pants..."That totally puts my first time to shame..." she laughs, She smile as , she lay her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her on heart beat down, within minutes their both a sleep with satisfied looks on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Peyton and Lucas walked into Brooke's and Julian's beach house hand in hand. " morning best friend." Peyton said in a cheerful voice.

Brooke looked up from her iPad. " morning." she replied back eyeing her for a moment.

" Hey guys." Julian said, as he walked into the room. " what brings you by so early?"

" I prefer to spend no time with my parents as possible. " she said as she sat down bring Lucas with her.

" Can't say I blame you." Julian said, as he thought back to their talk with jake last night. " do you guys want a cup of coffee?"

" that would be great " Peyton answered, then looked at Luke..

" yeah, if you don't mind."

" Not at all" Julian said as he headed off to the kitchen.

Peyton looked at Brooke who was still looking at her " what?" she questioned.

Brooke raised her eye brow, " Luke, I need to talk to my best friend a moment. So I'm just going to take her in the other room for a minute.." she said getting up in pulling Peyton out the room.

" what the hell Brooke." Peyton said as Brooke pushed her into the bedroom.

" you fucked him!" she exclaimed.

"What?"she asked shockingly, as she looked down at the floor, wondering what gave it away.

Brooke shook her head, " Peyton, your glowing, literally.." Brooke said, as she pulled her over to the bed. " Your happy, really happy, you got this look of satisfaction on your face."

Peyton sat down looking up at her, "Yeah, I did..." she admitted.

"And...

"And what?"

"Come on Peyton I know you, you got that look in your eyes like your dying to tell me something."

" I do want to tell you, but I don't want the lettuce your going to give me, I'm well ware of what I did last night, I wanted it, I'm glad it happen, and I know he is an escort ,and I know that after tomorrow night I will never seen him again and I'm okay with that." she told her, lying about the last part. but hoping Brooke didn't call her out on it.

Brooke sat beside her, sighing loudly. " Fine I won't lettuce you, I promise, just tell me, was it better than Jake?"

Peyton smiled, " Oh yeah, oh my God Brooke it was better than I could have imagined. " she laughed, " He did things to me that I didn't even know you could do, and he made me feels things I didn't know existed.. I had three orgasms Brooke!" she said in an excited voice... " I never had one, why didn't you tell me how much fun sex could be?" she said, slapping her arm

" I did, " Brooke yelled, " I told you after Jake, that he did something wrong, and that you deserve to have a night of powerful mind blowing sex,"

" Well, I did now...the things he did to me, the way he pay attention to my whole body , his finger, his guy thing was way bigger than Jake's. I was actually afraid it wasn't going to fit." she said, turning red.

Brooke busted out laughing, " I bet you give him a big head...literally" she continued to laugh..

Peyton laughed with her. "Oh, and the thing he did with his tongue, Wow! I was totally speechless. I never knew a tongue could feel that good down there."

Brooke's eyes widen, " He went down on you?" she asked in a disbelief voice

"Down?" she asked not to sure what that meant..

" He had his tongue and your lady business?" Peyton just turned redder, " That's what going down means, so Lucas Scott eats pussy...hmmm...didn't think he was the type."

"Theres a type?"

" Yeah, there are some guys who don't go down on a woman, who just prefer the actually sex part, and then there are some who love to eat pussy and then have sex... its foreplay...I love it.."

"Julian went down on you?"

"Hell yeah, why do you think I married him?"

"Because you loved him?" Peyton said, like it was the most obvious reason

Brooke shrugged. " Yeah, but also because he has a very big, long tongue and other big things..." she jokes. they both burst out laughing..

"Sorry to interrupted." Julian said, as he opened the door sightly..

" Are you and Lucas not playing nicely?" She asked, in a teasing voice.

"Lucas and I are getting along really good, he's a great guy Peyton." Julian said, as he give Peyton a knowing Luke. Peyton wondered if Lucas was talking to Julian about what happen between them last night. " Look Brandy Johnson here."

"Brandy Johnson?" Brooke repeated...

" We went to high school with a Brandy? I think her last name was Johnson...What does she want?" Peyton asked, trying to remember her.

" I don;t know she said she heard that Brooke was intown and wanted to stop by in say hey."

" Okay" Brooke said, as she and Peyton walked out into the living room.

"Brooke Davis, you look amazing" The tall black hair girl said, walking over to Brooke hugging her tightly... She then noticed the looks they were giving her " You don't remember me huh."

" Sorry, we don't

"Well, it's the last name Johnson is my married name, my maiden name is Walton, Brandy Walton?"

" Oh, Wow" Peyton said, as it dawn on her, " Brooke she was on the cheerleading squad with us..."

"Yeah, Peyton you look good."

"You to.."

"Wow, you were a little...

"Fat?" Brandy filled in for her...

" I wasn't going to call you fat, I was...

"Hey its okay, " she said cutting her off like it was no big deal. "I was a little fat back then, I just wanted to stop by and say hi, I heard you guys were in town. "

" Yeah just till tomorrow night, we are here for Peyton's sisters wedding, So how have you been?"

The dark hair girl looks at Peyton questionably, before responding to Brookes questions, "Well, I got married a last year and I just had my first baby, a little girl, I'm a stay at home mom. What about you guys?"

" I'm married, this is my husband Julian," Brooke said, as she points to Julian "We have to kids Elijah is one he's our baby and Destiny is four she is our know it all princess" Brooke teased.

"Peyton, your here for Taylors wedding?" the girl asked, still looking at Peyton

Peyton raised her eye brow, " yeah, she's my baby sister."

" yeah, I know, I just can't believe your here for it, I thought her and Jake sleeping together was the reason you've stayed away so long.

Peyton's eyes widen, " Excuse me?" she laughed, " I sorry but whatever you heard, from whoever you heard it from, was a lying. Taylor and Jake...seriously thats funny." she said, looking over at Brooke whose head was down.. " Ain't that funny Brooke?"

Brooke looked up at her, knowing its best to tell her the truth, " Peyton, it really happen...Jake told us last night"


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to thank you all who is reading this and reviewing your reviews mean a lot to me.. I'm in the process of writing the last chapter to Prefect Match, hope to have it posted soon.. This one is a long one, but a good one, at least I think so... with another cliffhanger because, well I just like them...

Anyways thanks to all my reads who read all my stories and reviews them, it makes me want to continue to write in finish my stories...

Happy Reading...

Cindy :)

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 10

Peyton's eyes flicked from Brooke to Julian, who was looking down at the floor. She then looked back at her best friend. " he's lying..." Peyton said, crossing her arms over her chest." You both know Taylor she will never..." she trailed off not able to finish her sentence.

" We do know her Peyton, but..." Brooke started...

" But nothing Brooke, it's a lie.." She looked at Brooke, then Brandy, then Julian. " Taylor would never sleep with Jake, one because he's my ex and sisters don't sleep with their sisters ex's, two she loves Chris she would never cheat on him."

Brooke and Julian exchanged looks, both wondering how much they should tell her, or was it best to wait till they were back in New York. " Luke let's go." Peyton said, as she walked towards the door.

" I walked in on them." Brandy said, causing Peyton to stop.

" what?"

" I walked in on Taylor and Jake it happen in my house.

Peyton's eyes widen, " I don't understand... Why would they be at your house? How do you even know them? I mean I get that you might know Jake from high school a bit, but Taylor was to young for you to know her back then."

" well, they were at my house cause my house was also Jake's house. Jake and I were engaged at the time.'

" what?"

" I had a crush on Jake back in high school, but never said anything because the whole school knew he was your man and that you two were meant for each other. "

" keep going." Peyton said annoyingly not wanting to think about her past with Jake.

" well, I went to UNC to and my second year there, Jake and I had a few classes together, and we started hanging out a lot and then we started dating.. Next thing I knew were engaged, I loved him a lot,"

As Brandy continuing talk Peyton came to realize that Brandy was the girl that ended things with Jake because he slept with her, she started to feel bad for the girl. " I'm sorry...,"Brandy quit talking, everyone turn their attention to Peyton " I'm the reason you two didn't get married.. I didn't know about you till the next morning, if I had known about you, believe me it would have never happen."

" I'm not to sure what you're talking about, Peyton you're not the reason we broke up. I thought when he came back from his little trip, that he was going to dump me after realizing he still wanted and loved you.. But that wasn't the case..."

" Jake and I slept together in New York that night he visit."

Brandy's eyes widen with shock letting Peyton know that she did not know that part.. " I... Didn't know that, he said he got his closure...,and that he was finally ready to let you go...Which was a lie, I guess."

" so why did you break up?" Lucas asked clearly confused as Peyton was.

" cause I caught his cheating ass in bed with Taylor."

" when did this happen?" Peyton asked still trying to figure things out in her head.

" about eight years ago, it was actually the night he came back from seeing you. " she paused. " hell, when I got to the top of the stairs and heard the moans I thought I was about to see you two in bed together, cause I know he wasn't over you yet. But boy did I get a surprises... ...

" it can't been Taylor... " Peyton said feeling a little weak. Lucas walked over to her pulling her back to the couch, he pulled her onto his lap. Holding her tightly to him. Kissed her shoulder,

" I agree with Peyton, it can't be Taylor... "

"Jake said it was." Brooke told him, she wanted to agree with them to, she loves Taylor and she knows how much Taylor looks up to Peyton, So Taylor doing this just didn't make sense.

" eight years ago Taylor was only sixteen ." Peyton looked down at him surprised written in her eyes.

" yeah, he's right.,"

" so maybe the girl you saw wasn't Taylor." Lucas said

" but Jake said it was Taylor ." Julian said,

" maybe Jake lied to you guys?" Peyton told him.

" Peyton seriously why would he lie and say he slept with Taylor knowing I would tell you if not today but someday. Jake knows us to well, he knew I couldn't keep that from you."

Peyton thought a moment knowing Brooke was right. " how do you know it was Taylor because Jake said she was Taylor?" Peyton asked Brandy.

" well, I kind of snapped when I saw them in my bed. I pulled the girl out of my bed, I really thought it was going to be you." she shook her head, " but as I slammed her against my bedroom wall, I knew it wasn't you, she didn't look like you either. I demanded she tell me her name, after a few moments of pleases and I'm sorry, all that crap like that she said her name was Taylor, I said what's your last name,, and she said Sawyer.. I let go of her then, clearly confused, you know I was right there was a sawyer in my bed but not the one I thought would be."

Peyton give her a small frown, " I'm sorry for sleeping with him, I'm not that girl, I don't sleep with someone elses man."

" Peyton don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. I'm a very happy married woman now, I don't even think about Jake anymore, I left this town two weeks after that night, and never looked back. I just thought that when my mom says that you quit visiting and calling your family, that your family and you were on the outs I thought Jake told you what happen that's why you cut all ties to them." she paused again. " so when I got here this morning, my mom was all gossipy about the big Sawyer/ Johnson wedding tonight and she said that you were in town for it. I just didn't think you would ever forgive them, I don't think I could be a strong woman in forgive my sister for sleeping with my boyfriend."

" Ex boyfriend" Peyton corrected her. Still not believing it was Taylor, something just didn't add up right.

" something doesn't add right?" Lucas said, causing Peyton to smile down at him, she couldn't believe they were thinking the same thing. " Look.." he said, looking at Brooke and Julian. " I know I just met Taylor..so I can't really say if it is something she would do or not, but what I do know is that the first time I met Taylor, the first thing to pop in my head was how much she and Peyton look-alike, the curly blonde hair, the amazing green eyes, sun-kissed tan skin, incredible smile, cute button nose, she and Peyton could be twins, "

Peyton looked up at Brooke who was standing there with a huge smile on her face, shocked by the way Lucas described her best friend, " He's right." Julian said, causing Brooke to look at him." remember when your grandfather died, a few years back, when we came back here, and Taylor met us at the graveside. You said, that she was a picture of eighteen year old Peyton.."

Brooke nodded, remembering that day very well, she looked at Brandy who had a confused look on her face, " What are you thinking over there"?" knowing that something was up.

Brandy looked at Brooke then, to Peyton, " Did Taylor ever dye her hair?"

" No."

"Why?" Brooke asked

" Because the way that he" she said pointing to Lucas, " described Taylor, wasn't the girl I pulled out of my bed. "

The four of them looked at her, " What did she look like. if you can remember?" Julian asked

" Well, I can't remember every detail, but I do remember, her hair was light brown, her eyes where light blue or gray, or like a mix of the two, she had pale skin, I don't know if that's her normal color or did I just scare the shit out of her,.."

Peyton try to think who it could be, but came up with nothing... so did Brooke and Julian, One name popped in Lucas's head, but he didn't say anything, he wasn't to sure if he was right or not and didn't want to accuses her without evidence.

" Okay so lets say it's not Taylor, " Julian said, " But why would that girl say her name is Taylor, and why would Jake agree with her?"

" I'm going to go have a talk with Taylor." Peyton said, as she stood up.

" Woah,,, lets not" Brooke said as she went over to her,

" Why not? I want to know whats going on and I'm pretty sure Chris would like to know to."

" Look you said you believe it's not her, so lets just try in figure out who it could have been, lets not ruin her day Peyt,"

" Brookes, right it's her wedding day, let her have this day, and then tonight you questions Jake." Lucas told her, she looked at Lucas, then back at the others.

" I guess that makes senses, Jake is the one we should talk to, fine I'll try to bury it just till after the wedding them, Jake is mine..." She told them as her phone when off..

Lucas waited till she was at of ear shot, " I think I might know who the girl was." he said, as Brooke's eyes widen, waiting for him to continue.

* * *

Later that night, Peyton walked in the room, to see Taylor standing in front of a full length mirror, in her Ivory white strapless split front A-line gown, with pleated surplice bodice, beaded empire waist. with a sweep train. With ivory-white silk peep-toe sparkling rhinestone high heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with four pearl Crystal cluster, " Oh My God!" she cried, " You look beautiful sis."

" Really?"

" Chris is going to melt."

" I can't believe this is happening...I'm so happy Peyton...but I'm scared to.."

Peyton walked over to her reaching for her hands, " Honey you have nothing to be to scared about, Chris loves you, and you love him, trust and believe in your love, I know you to are going to be just fine." she told her honestly, she was happy for her, happier than she thought possible, she had spent the rest of the day with Taylor, getting ready for tonight, she didn't bring up Jake, or Brandy or anything really, she didn't want to mess up her night...

" I do, believe in our love, but that's not whats got me scared Peyt." she admitted.

" Wow!" Brooke said, walking in the room. " incredible..."

"Thanks Brooke, could you shut the door and lock it, I want to talk to you guys, but I don't want mama, or April to walk in."

Brooke did as she asked, then walked over to them, " What's up?"

" Well, your both going to think I'm crazy but...I'm scared..."

" Honey, I was scared to on my wedding day, I mean you're getting ready to make a lifetime com...

Taylor shook her head, " I'm not scared about the wedding, I'm ready to be Taylor Johnson..." She smiled, " I've been ready for years now."

Peyton titled her head, " Okay, so what are you scared about..?"

" Um...the...wedding night." she said, biting her lip

Peyton looked at Brooke who also had the same look of confusing, " I don...oh..." Peyton stopped totally connecting what she was talking about..." You and Chris haven't..."

" No, God no...Peyton, mama said, that God frowned upon people who have sex before marriage , I'm still a virgin."

" Wow!" Brooke said,

" Did you and Julian sleep together before you got married?" Taylor asked Brooke, who just smiled, " Oh..." She then turn to Peyton.. " You slept with Jake? "

Peyton sighed, " On my wedding day I was a virgin, just like you, believe me mom got to me to, with all that talk about going to hell if you sleep with someone before marriage."

"So your still a virgin?"

" No..." Taylor's eyes widen..." You slept with Lucas?"

" Yes..." she replied smiling,

" He was your first?"

Peyton thought for a moment, " Yep Lucas was my first." she said, causing Brooke to silently prayed to god to forgive her for lying in a church.

"Wow...So are you two getting married, or...

"What?...Um...No..."Peyton said, trying to get the subjected off her, " Hey, we're not here to talk about me and Lucas, we are here for you and Chris, So don't worry about your wedding night. It's going to be a prefect day and a prefect night, You have nothing to be scared about, sex is incredible, " Peyton smiled,

Brooke shook her head, "Yes its incredible, " she agreed with her, " And its really incredible when it's with someone you love, who loves you back just as much, the closeness, the feeling of being one, the sensation that goes through your body, its remarkable. "

Peyton sat down in the white chair, thinking about what Brooke said, she didn't feel anything like that with Jake, which was odd cause she was in love with him, but she felt it with Lucas, someone she just meet, how is that possible...

"Thank you both, I'm really glad you guys came home for this.."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, we love you" Peyton said, as she squeezed her hand.

" I love you guys to... So I have something else to talk to you about.."

"Well, you better make it fast the wedding is less than an hour away, " Brooke said..

"This is for you actually" She said, looking at Peyton, " I have taken some dancing classes, at UNC, and I have a chance to dance in two upcoming musicals next summer.."

" Taylor that is awesome." Peyton said, standing up and pulling her into a hug..

" I have dreams Peyton, dreams that are beyond Tree Hill."

" I know what you mean, I've been in your shoes. "

" well to make these dreams come true I want to move to New York."

" you do?"

" we do, Chris knows about my dreams and he wants what I want."

" then go, don't let nothing and I mean nothing stand in your way."

" mom and dad aren't going to like it."

" screw mom and dad, Taylor it's your life you decided the way to live it not them, if dancing is what you want, and you believe you can do it , in New York and you have a man who loves you ,and is willy to follow you, don't past it up. Life is about making yourself happy, not other people."

" are you happy there really?"

" yes, regardless to what our parents or Jake or anyone in this noises ass town thinks, I love my life there, I don't regret leaving, yes there were days where I wanted to throw in the towel and come back home. "

" there was?" Taylor asked shockingly

" yeah, But three things stop me, one my dream, I knew if I came back here I would never be able to carry out my dream. Two the I told you so that I knew mom was waiting on to say, I wasn't ready to come back here and listen to her saying you should have listen to me, I knew you would fall flat on your face, I wanted to prove her wrong, three Brooke and Julian..." she said, looking over at Brooke. " I would not be where I am today if it wasn't for the push and the encouragement that my best friend and Julian give me. I own them so much, they are the rest I open the label they helped me every step of the way. " she paused, " if dancing is what you want, and New York is where you want to live I support you, I got your back both your backs..."

" thanks..we plan on using the money from his parents to find a place to live to...

" no you won't, I have a big studio apartment that gets pretty lonely you guys can stay with me, save your money, "

" you mean that."

" yeah, I get kind of lonely sometime It would be nice to come home to someone to talk to, instead of my two lazy cats Mickey and Minnie who just want me when they hear the can opener." she laughed.

" Peyton...this means so much to me and ..." she stopped at the knocking sound.

" why is the door locked?" Anna yelled as she knocked loudly on the door. The three of them rolled their eyes,

" sorry." Brooke said as she open the door for them

Anna and April walked in. " what were you three doing in here."

" talking mom." Taylor said, as she face the mirror again.

" if you was just talking, you wouldn't have locked the door young lady."

" we were practicing our witch craft."Peyton told her, knowing how her mom felt about that stuff.

" Peyton Elizabeth, we are in the house of the lord. You do not talk about that...,craziness here.." she said, in her disappointed voice. " Taylor you look beautiful." she said turn attention to her youngest daughter.

" thanks.."

" so do you girls" she said looking at Peyton and Brooke. Who both were wearing pink satin empire growns with illusion halter strap that is sexy and stylish." Julian and Jake are going to fall in love with you girls all over again once they see you."

" thanks Anna." Brooke said, sweetly " we should go check on our men." she said to Peyton. Knowing she needed to get Peyton out of the room. " yeah." Peyton said, walking over to the door.

As she step out the door Anna's voice stopped her. " I haven't seen Julian, but Jake is outside talking with your father sweetheart. He's waiting on you he's looking so good today, today might just be that day."

" what day?" Taylor asked

" weddings bring out people's emotions, they make them think about their happiness, their dreams, their wants, so today might just be that day that your sister." she looks at Peyton. " finally comes to realize what she missed out on, a life she could have had if she would have picked another path. Today could be the day she finally gets her happy ending. We are praying that you do. Jake is amazing man, who wants to give you the world, please don't walk away from it this time. This is your second chance at happiness Peyton, some people never get a second chance so take it."

Peyton turn around fast, angry written in her eyes. " let's get something straight, Jake and I are never ever getting back together. There is no Jake and me, so whatever your planing," she pointed to her mom then to April. " needs to stop, cause, it's not going to work. I don't want Jake anymore, I haven't wanted him in years. I don't care if he wants me back, I don't care if he still loves me, I don't care he feels we belong together. I don't care about anything when it comes to Jake. I don't want to be with Jake, I don't miss him, I'm not on love with him anymore, I haven't been in love with Jake for years," She took a deep breath, " yes I was wondering when I first heard he was going to be here, if my feelings for him were actually gone, and when I first saw him after all theses years, I'll admit my heart skipped a beat, and lots of memories came rushing back to me, happy memories. And for a moment there I thought that I still had feels for him, then he kissed me. And you know what I felt when he kissed me?"

" I knew it." Anna said happily getting all excited.

" A little weak in the knees." April said, sharing her moms excitement.

Peyton rolled her eyes, " nothing, I felt nothing, " Both April and Anna's smiles dropped. " Jake is my past, and he's going to stay in my past. I'm looking towards the future, with Lucas. And I get that you don't like him, even though you don't know him. But I don't care, I like him. That's all that matters. I'm not living my life to pleases you, "

" I know your not, you love to hurt your father and me over and over, do you get a thrill out if it?"

" yeah mom your right, I sit up at night and think of all kinds of different ways to hurt you and dad because I love it when your disappointed in me. "

" everything is a joke to you isn't it?" April asked. " why are you even here? "

"I'm heard for Taylor, and part me wanted to be here because you guys are my family. At least I thought you were."

" Your don't even know the meaning of family..." April said, in a cold tone

" Please explain it to me then, since you think you know everything." Peyton said, in sarcastic tone.

"Family means being there, even if you don't want to be, family means you take the good with the bad and suck it up, family is not something that is optional Peyton, "

Peyton laughed, clearly not believing she just said that shit to her, " Family is not something that is optional...Hmm, " she pretended to be thinking about something, " I have done everything and I mean everything to get our family back to the way it use to be, I call I get the voicemail or answer machine no one ever calls me back, I send postcards, letters, packages, and all kinds of stuff, and get nothing in return. Not even a freaking thank you..." She sighed loudly... " You guys pushed me away, " she told them, " You did it, " she pointed to her mom, " dad did it, and you did it," she said pointing to April, " Only different is that you did it before they did it, we fell apart long ago, and I don't know why, I wanted out of this town, I had dreams that went beyond this small town, and all because I wanted better for myself, you all just pushed me to the side, like I was yesterday news, because I had dreams... some family you are.."

"Peyton we just wanted you to be happy, " Anna said.

" No, you just wanted me to be married, with the big house, two cars, a yard full of kids, living the exact some life you live. My happiness didn't matter to you...if it did you would have supported me, instead of making me feel like I'm not good enough to be a part of my own damn family..."

"Peyton watch your mouth...we are in the lords house,"

" seriously Mom, that's all you got to say to me?"

Anna didn't say anything, she pretended she didn't hear her, " Thanks a beautiful necklace you're wearing Peyton." she said walking over towards her to get a better look at it...

Peyton couldn't believe she was trying to change the subject, she was finally letting it out, getting things off her chest that had been there for years, And her mom chose to ignored it.. " Where did you get it?"

Peyton smiled, knowing her answer will not be one she liked," Lucas, my boyfriend gave it to me."

Anna backed up, disappointment shadowed her face, " oh, well, he's got bad taste in jewel honey that totally looks cheap... "

" He probably got it from a gumball machine.." April said, laughing...

" You know what...

"Stop it!" Taylor yelled, cutting Peyton's comment off... They all turn towards her.. " I had a enough God, this is my wedding day...It's suppose be the most happiest day of my life, and you guys are ruining it..."

" Taylor...

" Shut up mom, " Taylor yelled, " Today is my day, its suppose to be about me, this is a happy day and I'm not going to let you guys ruined it.. I miss my family, I miss the way we use to be... I have spent the last years praying that we could go back, or let go of the past and move on, so we can be a family again.. I hate that Peyton doesn't feel comfortable, or appreciated around us, the holidays pretty much suck without her, but you guys just go on like nothing changed, when so much has, " she paused, " I know we have a lot of issues that need to be talked out, but today is not that day...I got my whole family here, and it will probably be the last time we are all together, I want to enjoy it, I want to be able to look back on today and say it was a prefect day... You guys fighting isn't helping...it's just stressing me out more than I already was..."

The room went silent, " Taylor I'm sorry, I never meant to mess up your day." Peyton said, as she reached for her hand.

" Then you should have stay in New York" April whispered, knowing they could hear her.

" April!" Taylor yelled. " If you guys loved me then you guys would want this day to go exactly the way I pictured it.."

" Sorry...

" Is everything in here fine." Larry said, walking into the room...

Taylor wiped her eyes, " I'm almost ready dad," she told him sweetly, before turning back to her mom and sisters..." I'm getting married in like the next twenty minutes, and you guys are going to go out there, and smile, and laugh, and acted like we are one big happy family, put on the show of your life, And mom your good at the acting part, because you acted like we have the prefect family when every your church people are around. So pretend like this whole church is filled with your friend and they will judge you, for the way your family is falling apart...And April, you put on a fake smile everyday of your life, so I know you can fool people today."

"What the hell...

"And Peyton, " Taylor said totally ignoring April. " I love you, and it means so much to me that you put aside all this pointless drama they created, just to be here, I can never thank you enough." she hugged her, Then looked at the rest of their family, " Look I knew that something was going to happen between you guys, but not at my wedding, so here is how its going to go, I'm going to get married, them we are all going to the reception and we are going to have a good time and take lots of happy family pictures, then I'm going to leave for my honeymoon, after we are gone, if you all want to tear each other apart so be it..." she then looked at her parents, " When I get back we will be having a talk about my future, and you're not going to be happy about what Chris and I decided either, but I really don't care, it's my life and I will live it the way I want..."

" What are taking about sweetheart?" Larry asked totally confused to what he walked in on.

" Don't worry about it daddy, mom go tell everyone I'm ready, make sure Chris is, I'll be down in ten..." Anna just shook her head and walked away, "you three should go get in your places to," she said to her two sisters and Brooke.

She looked herself over one last time, " Lets do this daddy..." she smiled, as she slipped her shoes on...

* * *

The wedding went just like Taylor hoped it would, the reception was also going smoothly. They took pictures together, acted like they loved each other and they acted like the happiest family in the world... It was actually nice to Peyton, it reminded her of the older days...For once she was having a good time with her family, She knew that it was all an acted, but she didn't mind she just loved seeing the look of pure happiness on Taylors face... Peyton stood up against the door way, as she watched, Taylor and Chris share their first dance as husband in wife. her eyes scanned the room, falling on Megan with her hand on Lucas' s chest, flirting with him, Lucas looked uncomfortable, as Megan ran her fingers up and down his chest, She put down her glass in walked over to them...

"Hey Baby!" Lucas said, loudly hoping to get Megan off him...

" Hey Peyt, Luke and I were just talking..." She said, still touching him..." About the art pieces and the new paint job this place did..." she said, giving Peyton a smirk..

"Funny that you're talking about paint, " she smirked back at her. " cause I heard they're naming a new paint color after you."

" What?"

" Yeah, it's called whore red not very bright, but it's cheap and spreads really easily...All the men in Tree Hill have already dipped into it.."

" Go to hell Peyton!" She said, as she dropped her hands from Lucas's chest " I really don't see what you see in her.." she told him before walking away...

"You were jealous..." Lucas said, once Megan was gone,

"No, I wasn't" she lied, as she turned away from him, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying,

He just smiled, "Has anyone told you how incredible sexy you look tonight.," Lucas whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She blushed, " No one that matter till now.." she said, as she looked up at him.

He kissed her sweetly, "Dance with me" he said, as he pulled her out on the floor. They swing back and forth, " So today seemed pretty good, no big drama moment.."

Peyton laughed, " Yeah, but the nights still young..." she whispered, as she laid her head on his shoulder.. She left out a little yawn,

" Sleepy?" he asked, as he kissed the top of her head..

"Well, I didn't really sleep last night" she whispered, closing her eyes as she thought about last night.. " Not that I mind though."

"Me either, best night of my life.." she looked up at him, like she was trying to see if he was telling the truth. " I'm serious Peyton, last night was amazing, it was perfected, your prefect..."

She blushed, looking down for a moment, "Well, that answer just earned you another night..." she said, locking eyes with him.. He pulled her into a kiss.

After parting, he noticed the eyes on them. " They are watching us..." he said, in a mocking tone.

She looked over, and shook her head, " Let them watch, I don't care, I like you lLucas, " she told him...As she looked back at him.

" I like you to Peyton, a lot..." they kissed again, this time he drops his hands to her ass grabbing it tightly...her eyes shot open,and she pulled back, I figured what the hell they want a show, lets give them a show.." he laughed...whiched caused her to laugh out loud to. " I'm really glad this dress isn't as long as most dresses, girls wear in a wedding.."

Peyton give him a confused look, "Why...she began, but stopped, as he run his hand underneath the material, and gently brushing his fingers against her pussy, He then began to kiss her neck, as he slowly kneaded his fingers over her. She moaned slightly, and he could feel her panties getting slightly damp..." Lucas..." she whispered, wishing they were alone,

"What?" he asked, with a knowing look..

"That feels so good...but we can't...please...not ...here..." she said between breathing...

Lucas looked over at a very shocked Anna, Larry, April and Jake, and lots of other people... " I think we made a point.."

Peyton laughed, " Even a little floor show, won't get them off my case..." she told him as she fixed her dress, looking over at her nosey family.. " She will be on my case till I say I do, or tilll...she trailed off, as she looked down at Lucas who was down on one knee, giving her the most adorable, sexiest smile she had ever seen...

" Marry me?" he said, loud enough to stop the music, the room went silent. Other than a few OH MY GODS! that were yelled...


	11. Chapter 11

You guys totally rock with your reviews, I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, as much as I am writing it. This story has totally took a path of its own. It was supposed to be a simple short story, but now I have so many ideas flowing around in my head, that I dream about this story...Seriously I do...lol...I actually wake up with ideas and hurry in write them down...Or I hear a song in the lyrics have me thinking of this story. I have so much planned out in my head for this story, lots and lots of drama, mostly within Peyton's family, I do plan on bring Naley into the story in the next chapter.

Now please don't hate for the ending, but I needed it to end this way for now, next chapter will take a time jump...I'm already writing it, So I will see by the reviews if you guys deserve the next chapter sooner or later...

Happy Reading...

Cindy :)

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 11

Peyton took a few steps back, studying him with her intense green eyes, Trying to figure out if he was being serious, or was this a joke, a scam, was he just doing this to get her family to some what back off. Like that would work, they don't like Lucas, so she knows this would piss them off more. But then again, she didn't like lying to them either, especially Taylor, she hated that Taylor thinks she in Lucas are in love and so happy.

" Peyton?" His smooth tone, knocked her for her thoughts.

" Um...I..." she tried to speak but for the first time in her life, she was speechless..

He stood up, not once looking at anyone but her, he didn't care that they had an audience, In his eyes the only person he saw was her, He took her hands into his, " You know how when you meet someone, you feel like you're known them forever?" She didnt replied she just looked at him, begging him to go on. " That's how I feel about you, We click... There aren't many people who you just click with and life, so when you find those people you don't just let them go. "

"Are you serious?" she asked finally finding her voice. Knowing he was after that little speech. Which should scare the hell out of her, they don't know each other, they have no clue what they're getting into, and he's asking her to spend the rest of her life with him... This was insane, you don't marry someone, after just knowing them for a week..

" Peyton, when I first finished my book, and my mom readied it, she told me that my day will come, that I will someday found my other half like she did, and like my brother did. " he paused. "And I think that day is now, I called my mom today, when you were with Taylor and Brooke, and I was talking up a storm about you, " he admitted, giving her a little smile. " My mom knows what I do for a living , she doesn't approve of it, so she knows why I'm here, As we were talking, she said, something to me, that got me thinking, "

" What?"

" She said, if you ever find someone who makes you smile, and makes you feel compete. Face the fact and down your pride. Keep and never let go of that person because there's no right one, if you find the real one..." he cupped her face, " I believe,...no scratch that, I know you are the real deal for me. I can feel it, can't you?"

" Lucas...

" It's time for the toasts " Anna said, in the mic, hoping to stop whatever was going on between Peyton and Lucas. " Peyton sweetheart get up here, and deliver your speech."

Peyton rolled her eyes, she wanted to finish their conversation. but knowing her mom, wouldn't let her. " I'll be right back, " she whispered, as she slowly pulled away. She turned back to him, " And please stay away from Megan, " she smiled, then pointed out him. " Don't let her touch you." she demanded..

He smiled, knowing she was a little jealous earlier, He pulled her back to him, " No one touches me but you...I promise," he said, as he crossed his heart, He then kissed her, what was meant to be just a simple little kiss, slowly turned into, a long passionate, heated one...

Anna cleared her throat " Peyton..." she yelled into the mic, she was annoyed, that they were acting that way in public. She looked around the room, feeling ashamed,

"Oh Anna, leave them alone, their in love, I think it adorable." Julie, a long time friend of Anna's said to her as she stepped on the stage.

Anna just smiled her fake innocence smile, "Oh...me to...it's cute." she said, as she looked back at her daughter, who was now finally walking over to the stage.

" Looks like we will be attending another Sawyer wedding soon." Julie exclaimed, as Peyton joined them on stage. Peyton just blushed, as the women hugged her.

" Peyton's got her career to worry about it, marriage and kids aren't in the cards for her, right honey?" Anna said, as she rubbed Peyton's back.

Peyton bit her tongue from what she was really wanting to say, Igorning her mothers comment she walked over to the mic, then closed her eyes realizing she left the speech in the pool house. " I think we should let the best man go first," she smiled, at Chris's brother Mike,

Mike walked over to the mic, " Well, What can I say... Chris you are one lucky man.."

Lucas stood there watching Peyton standing beside her mother and some other women. " that was an amazing performance..." Brooke said, as she walked over to where he was standing. " You deserve a round of applause, standing ovation, " she laughed, as Julian agreed with her.

Lucas looked over at them, " What are you talking about?"

" Your little fake proposal, did you not see the look on Anna, Larry, April, T.J and jake's, which was my favorite faces?"

" um... No I didn't " he told her, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Peyton's family didn't even cross his mind, he really just got caught up in the moment, not really thinking about what anyone was thinking, all that mattered to him was what was Peyton thinking.

" oh it was priceless.. I wish you guys would have left me in on this once in a lifetime joke. That way I could have video it.. Just so Peyton could watch it and laugh cause she will be rolling to, just like we were., right baby." she said as she hit Julian's chest.

" yeah it was funny to see all their mouth's drop like they were just slapped across the face or something." Julian laughed, a little...

" everybody else here were like awe, and Oh My God, it's about time, they make such a cute couple." Brooke told him repeating what she heard from other people who was standing around her when Lucas dropped to one knee. " I mean on some level if I didn't know about this whole pretend thing you guys got going on, I to would have been like Oh My God!, No way!, get the hell out of here!, shut up! Or my mouth would have dropped or I would yell do it Peyton he's cute., she laughed, " seriously, there's no telling what would have come out of my mouth."

Lucas just nodded, smiling a little uneasily. Knowing that if Brooke and Julian took it as a joke, he wondered if that's what flashed though Peyton's mind to.

" And the way Peyton played her part was off the hook," Brooke continued to talk, as Lucas just stood there, listening to her. " The look of shock, and the way she stepped back giving you that are you serious, Oh My God look all rolled into one. She acted just like a real girlfriend would have, God, it was so entertaining..."she laughed again..." So what is you guys next step?" she asked in a curious voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, are you guys going to say your engaged, or say she's thinking about it...What did you guys plan?"

Lucas looked down at the floor, thinking hard, and regretting the words that left his mouth a few moments ago. He didn't think about anyones reaction, other than Peyton's... " She didn't give an answer, " he finally said, as he looked up at Peyton who was standing on the stage still, biting her bottom lip. " I...was..." he said, as he tried to get his words together.

" It wasn't a show,,,"Julian said, noticing the way Lucas was acting. " You were serious?" he said, in a surprized tone.

Brooke looked at her husband, then back at Lucas, " You asked her to marry you for real?, Are you crazy? Are you in love her?"

He exhaled loudly, " I can't explain why I did it, I just..." he trailed off..still looking at her, she winked at him, making his heart skip a beat. And, before he could stop himself, the words started to fall out of his mouth."it wasn't at first sight," he said, answering Brooke's question. " But the moment I looked twice, I saw the woman I was born to love. Her laughter fills my soul, And when I hold her I don't wanna let go. When it comes to her I can't get enough. She's different then any girl I've ever known. "

Brooke watched him as he talked about her best friend, she wanted to yell at him, tell him how crazy he sounds, he can't be feeling this strong about someone he just met. No one falls in love in a week...

" it took me by complete surprise, When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. She's more than I've dreamed of, way more than Jake deserves." He smiled, as he watched Peyton walk over to the mic, they locked eyes. " I deserves a chance, "

Brooke was staring at him with wide eyes, " Baby, I kind of agree with him, she does deserve someone way better than Jake." Julian whispered into her eyes, before Peyton began to speak.

" Hey everybody," she began as she looked around the room, her dad and April, T.J and Jake standing together on the side. Taylor and Chris were in the middle of the dance floor, with huge smiles, looking happier than she has ever seen them. She smiled at them, She then looked over at Lucas who was standing with Brooke and Julian, " Well, I have spent the last two months writing, and rewriting my speech, so afraid I was going to mess up, I actually loved what I wrote couldn't wait to read it, but...it looks like I totally forgot to grab it out of my suitcase this morning. " she joked, as she tried to figure something up to say, She smiles at Lucas, as the words come to her. " Not single, not taken, just waiting for something real, you know that real love, that unconditional love, that I'll do anything for you love. I'm just a guy full of love, waiting for someone to give it all to."

"That's from my book." Lucas said, as he watches her, Brooke and Julian look at him, noticing the look in his eyes for the first time, he was falling for her, it's written in his eyes, kind of the way Brooke noticed Peyton's eyes were early today when they had their little chat.

" That line is the last line in the book, Wait for love, which is one of my favorite books, if you haven't readied it you should...At the time, I thought the author was just making up a character, I didn't know that the character was actually basic on the author. who happens to be my adorable, handsome, amazingly sweet, caring boyfriend." she smiled down at Lucas who was giving her a look of shock, " That line was my favorite because if fit me to, just like it did him, it says, two things a person is truly blessed to have, a best friend and your true love. How lucky is Taylor, to have both into one person, True love is in no way simple, or easy. It takes time, patience, & understanding. If you really love one another, you will smile your way through anything. I know you two will be able to face whatever life throws at you, as long as you have each other, My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. Congrats, to Taylor and Chris, I love you both..."

Everyone clapped, as Taylor and Chris share little kisses here in there, As Peyton started to make her way down the steps, "Can we talk?" he asked, as he stopped her from stepping off the last step.

She looked over at Lucas, who was now talking and laughing with Taylor and Chris, " Sure, make it fast." she told him as she followed him behind the stage.

Jake told a deep breath, " Peyton, I still love you, and I still want to be in your life, I miss you everyday..." he put his hand up to stop her protest, "please I just need to get this off my chest, and then, I'll walk away."

" Okay." she said, hoping that this would be their last chat... She just wanted to get back to Lucas.

" I should have never try to stop you from going to New York, It was a great opportunity, but I was selfish, and I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay here with me. I never once thought about your happiness, your wants, your needs, your dreams... I thought we dreamed the same dreams, boy was I wrong. Lucas seems like a pretty decent guy, I hope he knows what he's got..."

" Jake,"

"I can stand here in tell you, it's a colossal mistake and all roads will lead back to me, but it won't make a difference words and speeches sound great but the don't add up to anything all that matters now is what you want,"

"She doesn't even know what she wants Jake, " Anna said, over hearing their conversation.

"yes she does." Jake looked at Anna, then back at Peyton. "She wants him, she wants him, like I want her, she loves him like I love her... the only difference is he loves her back the same way. and you deserve that...

" She's not in love with him Jake,...

"She's got that smile in her eyes, she wearing a smile that lights up the room, she looks at him like she use to look at me." Jake said, in voice full of pain and regret.

Peyton just looked at him, clearly not believing that he see all that in her, she's not in love with Lucas..Is she?." Jake...

Anna shook her head, "Jake what the hell is wrong with you?" cutting off whatever Peyton was going to say. " Why are you pushing her into another mans arms? We all know she still loves you,and it's suppose to be you two, not her in that pretty boy.."

" First, this is not you conversion mom, so please shut up," she said giving her mom an evil eye, She then looked at Jake." Jake, I'm not in love with you, and if Lucas and I don't work out, I will never come back to you, believe me no road is going to lead me back to you. the road to you and me, was closed a long time ago, and I prefer to leave it that way... "

"Jake don't listen to her, she is in denial, she is so...

" Mom, please... stop." she begged, " I'm not exactly sure why you and dad, or April or so on team Jake, but you seriously need to get over it, cause it's not going to happen, even if I had come back here single, and Jake was saying all this shit to me, I still wouldn't want him back, "

Jake looked at her questionably, " Why?"

"Because, she likes to make your life miserable." April said, as she joined the party, " I swear Peyton, you are so selfish, you have this amazing, loving, caring, wonderful, man, wanting to give you everything, he flew to New York for you, and you still shot him down...I hell...

Peyton's eyes widen. " You guys know about what happen in New York?"

" It was our idea.." Anna said, like she was proud of it.

" it was your idea...for Jake to come to New York, and tell me he misses me and he loves me and all that crap, "

"Yes, "

"Did you know he was getting married?"

Anna and April shared a look, "yes, but she wasn't the one for him, we told him to go there, do or say whatever he had to, to get you back..."

Peyton raised her eye brow, " Really?" she shook her head in disbelief, " So it was my mom and sisters idea for Jake to sleep with me,and then leave the next morning, with a note telling me he was in love with this girl and was marrying her that weekend, you two plan that?"

"Sleep with you?" April asked, looking a Jake, whose head was down.

"Yes, he fucked me and left me..." she said bitterly

Anna just stood there, looking at Jake not believing what she just heard, Peyton watched the three for a moment, April was pissed, " You slept with her? you said, you two never slept together? You lie to me.." she yelled, causing people to stop in look at them.

" Look I'm sorry, I didn't plan on sleeping with her, it just happen, "

" It just happen? like it just happen with me?" April yelled, " I can't believe you...

Larry walked over to them, " Stop, this is not the place or the time for this conversation." he said, trying to pull April away.

" To late dad, we are having it here." Peyton said, staring at April.

"Fine " Larry said, as he started to push them into one of the other rooms. Once inside he shut the door, knowing the shit was going to really hit the fan now.

" It was you.." Peyton said, finally putting things together. " You're the girl Brandy caught with Jake, not Taylor.."

* * *

Megan walked over to Brooke and Lucas, " So Lucas, do you really want to be a member of this drama fun family?" she asked, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

" Megan go away, and keep your whore hands off, my best friends man." Brooke said, as pushed her arm off Lucas's shoulders. she looked over at the closed-door Peyton was behind, " I hope everything is okay."

"Pssh...Are you kidding me, " Megan said, with a smirk. " The truth is finally coming out after all these years, I promise once everything is out in the open Peyton won't ever step foot back in Tree Hill again.."

" April and Jake slept together didn't they?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer already, he kind of put two and two together today.

"Ha!" Megan laughed. " Slept, meaning once...no, no. no honey they were having an affair, while Peyton was with Jake,"

"No way " Brooke yelled, " Jake loved Peyton he would...

" Love or not, he did... the night after they got in engaged, " Megan said with a knowing look, like she was enjoying telling this story.

" It's true." Taylor spoke up, " I'm not sure of all the details, I was only...like eleven, at the time."

Megan looked at them all, " Fine, I'll tell you...Okay heres the 411, You remember that night Jake and Peyton had that big disagreement, about her wanting to apply to NYU?" Brooke and julian nodded, Lucas kept staring at the door, wishing he was in the room with her. " Well, Jake came to April house that night, wanting to talk to her, I'm not to sure what all happen all I know is April and Jake had some beer, and Jake woke up in April beds the next morning..."

" Where was T.J?" Brooke asked, knowing that when that happen, April and T.J were married...

"He went fishing with his dad that weekend." Megan said, as she looked over at the door that T.J just went in. " He never found out, till now...Well,. they both clam it was a huge one night mistake, but something happen between the two, that they started seeing each other, and on the weekends T.J went fishing., Jake slept over... it continued even after Peyton left. Even when jake was engaged to someone else, Actually his fiancée caught them, she about choke the life out of her..."

Brooke looked over at Lucas, " And that's where I come in at" Taylor said, " When Brandy demanded April's name, she said her name was Taylor, then came home and told me, and mom about what happen, and I didn't stop it I let half the town believe it was me who slept with Jake, cause I didn't want April to lose her husband.. And mom convinced me to go along with it, so our happy little family reputation wouldn't be ruined."

"Wow!" Brooke said, as all this information was thrown at her...

" Wow! doesn't even cover it, "A very angry Peyton said, as she walked over to them,. " Did they get to the part where, Justin is actually jake son. not T.J" Peyton said, as she wiped a few tears away.. Lucas walked over to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her,

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled, at the same time, the outside door slammed, " Who was that?"

Peyton looked over at the door, " either Jake or T.J, poor T.J just finding out that his oldest son, isn't his, and Jake just founding out he has a son... " she felt bad for both guys, even Jake, " I can just imagine what will go through Justin's head...when they tell him..." she laid her head on Lucas's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back in a smoothing wave. She was enjoying been in his arms," Oh and did they tell you, why they so desperately wanted me and Jake back together."

" Why?" Brooke asked...

" So Jake and I would get married, and Jake would be a part of Justin's life, as an uncle, so if the day ever did come, that Justin find out, he can't say he never knew his father. Is that not fucked up," She laughed, sarcastically... " I just love my family...I need to take a walk..."

" You want some company?" Lucas asked,

She looked at him for a moment, " No... I need to be alone..I need to clear my head." she said, giving him a sad smile.

"Peyton we need to talk" Larry and Anna said, as they walked out of the room, Anna had her arm wrapped around a crying April,

"What happen?" Megan asked, as she noticed April's eye.

" Apparently, Peyton has a really great right hook." Jake said, as he in Peyton locked eyes...

"You hit her!" Brooke yelled, Peyton just shrugged like she didn't care.." Damn, in I missed it..."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " I don't want to talk, I just want to be alone..."

"Peyton, we have to talk." Anna said,

Peyton stop walking, " You know what fine, since everyone is here, I do have one thing to say, This is to all the ones who hurt me, lied to me, " she looked at her parents, " betrayed me.'' she looked at April and Megan.. " And broke my heart." she looked at Jake "You all forced me to see the change I needed in my life and give me the determination, motivation and a belief that I needed to change. You gave me more than you could ever take from me, so Thank you... As of now, I'm cutting all the strings to each one of you... I don't need you guys in my life..." she told them before walking away.

Leaving a room full of shocked people, Brooke and Lucas watched her go, " She gets like this when she hurt, or upset...just let her work through this on her own, she will be fine.." Brooke told Lucas, as she patted his back. " She's stronger than what everyone thinks.."

* * *

Peyton walked into the house, looking at the clock 2 a.m Great. She locked the front door, and started to make her way to the pool house, wondering if Lucas waited up for her. "Peyton" She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned, looking at her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

" regardless to what you think or what I say, I don't like it when I don't know where my girls are.." Anna patted the seat next to her, sipping her coffee and Peyton sat down. "So, Lucas is a bit upset."

"What do you mean?"

"He;s kind of had this pout on his face." Peyton leaned back in the chair, sighing. "Do us all a favor and don't ruin this. this man wants to marry you, so marry him Peyton."

"I thought you hated Lucas..." Peyton asked, shocked that she was now pushing her towards Lucas.

" I didn't hate him, I just always picture you with Jake, I thought Jake was your other half, Lucas seems like a good guy, He's the best thing you have going for you right now."

"You really think that don't you?"

"Peyton, don't you sass me."

"Fine, Mom. You know what? I meant what I said earlier, I'm done, for good this time, I mean, since you obviously just think that I'm wasting my life doing something that I love. Since I'm obviously the disappointment of this fucking dysfunctional family. I give up,"

"You watch your mouth."

"Why? No one seems to watch his or her mouths about me, especially when I'm not around. You think I don't know that? Shit, I'm so sick of being your fucking disappointment Mom. Well guess what? He's not even my boyfriend. He's an escort. I hired him so you might actually get off my back about this shit. But obviously it doesn't work. No matter, what I do or say, I will always be your big disappointment."

"That's not funny."

"Good, because its not a joke." Peyton stood up. " I'm leaving tomorrow, I want to get the hell out of this freaking town, back to New York, back to my life, that I love, Don't call me, don't write me, stay out of my life."

"Peyton, this has to be a joke, the boy asked you to marry him tonight." Anna said, as she stood up clearly not believe her, she noticed the way the two looked at each other. There was something between them.

" It was just part of the deal mom, nothing more, I'm still your thirty-one year old single, daughter, and I will always be...

" Wait...

"You know what's the sad part." Peyton said, as she walked to the door, " I've only known Lucas a week, or a little over it, and he knew more about me, than you do, then any of you do. He listens, he makes me fill wanted and needed, he makes me feel like the choices I made were right, that I did nothing wrong for you guys to hate on me, like you do...I'm the black sheep of this family, all because, I followed by dreams, I really don't have anyone in this family who has never lied to me or kept something from me, that's pretty sad.."

" Peyton, Thats...

"Goodnight Mother..." she said, as she slammed the back door. As she walked to the pool house it hit her, not only will she be going back to her life, she will be going but to a life that meant no Lucas. She walked into the pool house in smiled, he was sleeping in the chair, like he was waiting up on her in got tried," Lucas,," she whispered, stepping in front of him knowing that chair was uncomfortable. The corners of his lips were turned up slightly and he murmured, her name. Peyton smiled in spite of herself. He was dreaming about her. She kissed his forehead. that little actions woke him up, And he pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

"You okay?" he asked, in a voice that made her wish he was hers,

" I am now.." She whispered, resting her forehead against his, then it dawn on her this is all they have, they will be back in New York tomorrow he will go his way and she will go her way. Without saying a word, she just kissed him, it was like he knew what she wanted after that.

He pulled her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the floor, she stood up and removed her panties, As his eyes roamed over her, she took off his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders as his hands roamed her skin. He kissed her deeply, she pulled his cock out of his boxers, and she wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking it. He moaned into her mouth and took her hand away. She was confused for a second, until he pulled her up against him, moving his cock to her entrance. She sank down onto it, feeling intense pleasure as she was filled by him.

She started to move herself up and down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands cupped her bottom helping her. Pleasure spread through her body and she no longer cared about what happen today, or what will happen tomorrow. There was only the intense need that she felt that needed to be assuaged. Her hips moved faster, bringing moans from both of them. Her hands worked their way up into his blonde hair and pulled, hard. Lucas's eyes darkened with lust. He reached between them and found her clit, rubbing it. She started to moan loudly and ride him faster.

He stood up, with his cock still inside her, laid her on the bed on her back and thrust himself into her hard. She rolled her hips against his and exploded in orgasm, her body shaking and copious juices seeping from her. Lucas kept pumping her, getting closer to his own release, and loving the way she was moaning and crying out desperately.

"God yes! More! Harder!" she cried. "Dont stop!"

Lucas gave it all he had, he didn't hold back one bit and that was the way she wanted it. Faster and harder he pumped her until they were both screaming out four letter words of ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he warned her.

She was on the verge again herself. "Cum in me?" she asked.

He started to pump her more rhythmically as if set on that goal, and the idea of what was to come set her off. She came again, and this time was milder than the first time but lasted longer. Lucas came with her, spurting again and again inside her, filling her. They lay on the bed motionless afterwards, trying to catch their breaths. " I'm a pretty good listener, if you want to talk about what happen today?" he said, as he pulled her close to him, laying his head in the crock of her neck.

She smiled, as she felt him kiss her neck, " To be honest, " she began.." I'm not really surprised,,I always thought they were a little to close, April hated me since I was sixteen, for reasons that I don't know. And Jake was and eighteen year old virgin, so it's not shocking that the first girl to spread their legs for him, that he would jump in between them without even considering me. All guys are horny at eighteen." she joked...

" Sixteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty five, thirty..." Lucas said, laughing..." Any age really.." he kissed her neck again.

She laughed, at his responses, " We really fooled everyone today." she said, as she laid in his arms, with her eyes closes.

"What do you mean?"

" People thinking you were really asking me to marry you, even my mom brought it...is that not funny.." she said with a fake laugh.

Lucas closed his eyes, Brooke was right Peyton did take it as a joke. "Yeah it was pretty funny.." he said trying not to let his voice crack in disappointment.

She let a few tears fell, as she laid there pretending like it didn't bother her that tomorrow everything will go back to normal. She will be single again, back in New York, " I laid your check and plane ticket on the table this morning, did you get it.." she asked, hoping he would say he didn't want the check or something.

" Yeah..." He said, laying there trying to think of the words to say, he doesn't want to go back to his life, without her, But his pride won't let him say what he was feeling, he sudnt want to be rejected, he started to kiss down her neck, figuring this would be the last time he will ever get to hold her. He moved her head to face him, and kissed her, putting everything he had into that kiss. A few moments later, they fell asleep in each others arms, both regretting the morning.

Peyton's phone awoke her hours later, She sat up looking around the room. Wondering where her phone was at she heard it, but didn't see it.. She also didn't see Lucas, she figure he was in the bathroom or inside the house, she yawned, as she got out of bed, as she was throwing on her clothes, and looking for her phone, it was then she discovered that Lucas's stuff was gone. "Lucas!" she yelled. hoping he was still there.

He left, without a goodbye, he just up in left, his ticket wasn't on the table and neither was the check... Brooke was right,everything he said or did was just part of the deal they made, not because he was feeling anything for her... She sat down on the bed, with head in her hands, crying for how stupid she really was, he didn't even leave a note, at least Jake was man enough to leave a note. She cried harder, "Peyton we are going to miss...What's wrong?" Brooke asked, as she noticed her crying.

"He's gone...he took the check in left, you was right...Everything he say or did, was just an acted. "

Brooke pulled her into a hug, " Oh Peyton..." she didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe he left. Not after everything he said yesterday.

" Now he's going to go back in tell all his friends, how easily he made, five thousands dollars and got a piece of ass to, twice..I fucked him twice Brooke, what is wrong with me.I paid him for sex.." she cried into Brooke's neck.. " I feel like a fool, a big fucking fool. I hate him..."


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys, Amaze me...Literally... Thanks for all the reviews and pm's. And to show you how much appreciate your support, instead of making you want for this chapter, I'm posting it earlier... I was going to wanted till I updated my other stories, but I feel like you guys deserved this now... For making me so happy...  
**

**This Chapter includes Naley, and it takes a six month time jump, and a sad note, Leyton isn't really in this chapter...Sorry :(...But I promise next chapter is all Leyton...Yes...I'm leaving it in a cliffhanger...Just to annoy you guys...especially, jrs328 I think I annoy you the most..lol  
**

**And to Tpassions14aol: Your ideas were amazing, but I already had this chapter wrote, so i hope you like the way I went...**

**Happy Reading...**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 12

Haley Scott laid in her bed all covered up reading. " Our boy is fast asleep," her husband Nathan said, as he entered their bedroom. "What are you reading?" he asked as he laid down beside her.

"Your brothers new book." she said, without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

"When did Lucas write a new book?"

"He started it when he came back for Tree Hill, he asked me to read it last night,"

"What's it about?"

"Peyton Sawyer." she said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Should of figured, " He laughed, Peyton Sawyer is all he's heard about the last six months.

Haley sat up, glancing over at her husband, " Let me read you the last page of the book, ... I don't want the prefect relationship, because prefect is impossible. I want trustworthy, honest, loyal, and love. I love imperfections. I don't want prefect. I want worth it. And I know deep within my soul, that Peyton Sawyer is worth it." She smiled, as Nathan raised his eye brow, she continued to read. " Love is not just something that happens to you. It is a certain special way of being alive. Love is, in fact, an intensification of life, a completeness, a fullness, a wholeness of life. " she paused giving a loving look to her husband. before finishing the page. " So going back to the question that was asked at the beginning of this story.. Is it possible to fall in love with someone within a week? Well, my answer is...Anything is possible. Sometimes you can't help what you feel, for whom, and how quickly you feel it. Strange things can happen when you least expect it...a minute, an hour, a day, a week...doesn't matter...if it's right, it will last,love works in mysterious ways... you can't stop what's meant to be."

" Wow!" Nathan said, as he let his brother's words sink in. " So do you think they are meant to be?"

Haley shrugged, " I don't know what to believe Nate, I mean I never believe in love at first sight, but its been six months and she is still all he talks about. It's like she did something to him, I mean she inspired him to write again. He hasn't written in six years, And now he has written this powerful, romance novel all about a girl he only knew a week."

" I know"

" He said that they just clicked, and he's never had that connection with anyone before. " she laid the book on the table beside the bed. "You know, I love, my love stories, and maybe they have the same connection as John and Savannah did, "

"Who the hell are John and Savannah?" he asked giving her a confused look,

" The characters from one of my favorite movies, " she replied, he was still giving her a look, " Dear John...Nathan we watched it like hundred times, "

" I still don't get your point..."

"My point is that, over the course of two weeks, Savannah and John fall in love... This powerful love that a lot of people didn't understand. Maybe, that's what happen to Lucas and Peyton, instead of it being two-weeks, it only took them one.. I need to find a way to get them together."

He nods, like he understands her, " You need to asks yourself a question first..."

"What?"

"We know how Lucas feels, How do we know if this Peyton chick feels the same, maybe it was a one-sided thing.."

" I know, I was wondering the same thing, I've checked out her website, and even her Facebook page, "

Nathan pulled her closer to him, " Her Facebook ?"

"Yeah, but it's private so I can't really see anything, She is still single, I do know that much.."

"Why can't Lucas just go see her, I thing he needs to man up and tell her how he feels, so he can move on..."

"That's not going to happen he is to hard-headed, and from everything I heard about her, or readied about her, she to is hard-headed. " she laid her head on his chest." So I think it's time I get involved."

Nathan raised his eye brow. "Excuse me?"

She sat up, looking down at him, " Lucas is so unhappy Nate, more unhappy than he's ever been. and this could be his soul mate, I don't want him playing the what if game forever, I need to know if this Peyton girl is as miserable as he is."

"And, how do you plan on going about this sweetheart."

"Well, I know where she works, so tomorrow, after I drop you off at the airport and Jamie off at school, I figure I'll go down there, and see if I can meet her."

"And say what, Hey I'm Haley Scott, the guy you hired as your date to your sister's wedding, is my brother in-law, he is in love with you, do you love him. "

She rolled her eyes, "No smartass, I'm not to sure what I'm going to say, I'm just going to play it by ear.. I'll figure something out when I get down there, I always do."

"That you do." he said, as he lean over giving her a kiss, " Just be careful, "

"I always am." she told him as they laid back down, She laid awoke awhile planning out her next move, without Lucas catching on to her.

* * *

And just like she planned, she dropped her husband off at the airport, and their son off at school. She then asked Lucas to open the café for her, claiming she had a doctor's appointment. She took a deep breath, before walking in the tall building. She was ready for someone to stop her, a security person, someone's assistant, anyone that worked there, but no one did. She was able to get the location of Peyton's office, just by giving the mail room guy, two free tickets to the Lakers vs the Knicks game tomorrow night. She smiled, as she step off the elevator, she was now just a few feet away from this Peyton chick.

"Excuse me" she said, to the red hair girl sitting behind the desk, in front of what she assumed was Peyton's office.

" Yes.." the girl said, without looking up from her blackberry..

" I was wondering if there was any way for me to speak to Ms Sawyer,"

Still not taking her eyes off her blackberry, , " Do you have an appointment?"

"Um...No"

" Then no, you can't speak to her today or any other day without an appointment..."

Haley sighed, " Then can I make a appointment for today, its' very important that I talk to her today." she said, in a serious sweet tone.

The red head, looked up at her, giving her a are you serious look..." You can make an appointment but it won't be for today..." she said, laying her blackberry now.

"Why not?"

"Because Ms. Sawyer is out today, and will not be back till Monday... Would you like to make an appointment for Monday?"

" Sure, Lets make it for Monday..." Haley told her, in a sweet but annoyed voice...

Okay.." the red head said, as she started typing on the computer, " Hmmm. Ms. Sawyer is available Monday between ten a.m and noon , which time do you prefer?"

" Ten..." Haley said, wanting to talk to her as soon as possible. She thought about asking for a phone number, but knew it would probably be against policy..

"Okay, I just need to know your name and reason for the meeting..."

Haley's eyes widen, reason for the meeting..." Um...It's " she began, as she thought about what to say.

"WHat's your name?" The red head asked in an annoyed tone.

"Haley..." she trailed off, she can't say Scott, what if Peyton notices the last name, and refuses to meet her... " James, Haley James..."

" Okay...Haley...James.." she said, as if she didn't believe her. " Now all I need to know is why?"

"Why what?"

The red head rolled her eyes, "Why do you need to talk to Ms, Sawyer?" she asked again..." Are you a singer?"

"No..."

" A manager?"

" No!"

" Know someone who can sing and want to get them a deal. or want Ms. Sawyer to hear them?"

" Um...No..." she bit her lip.

" O...kay, if you not a singer, and you not a manager of a singer or group, and you don't know anyone who can sing...Then why are you here?"

Haley closed her eyes, but as she got ready to make up a story, she was cut off by..." Peyton's not here today." the red hair girl said to a black hair girl. Getting ready to open the door behind the girl at the desk.

The black hair girl stop,. "What do you mean she's not here today?"

" That's what I mean, she's not here today.." Haley watched the two, give each other dirty/ hateful looks, " She called off.."

"Peyton doesn't call off, Rachel," The Black hair girl said,

"She did today Brooke.."

Brooke, stood there for a second... " It's Friday! Peyton always has back to back meets on Fridays, "

"Yes, true...but not this Friday, she called last night asked me to call everyone and cancel the meetings, she said she had some personal stuff to do.."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, as she wondered what her personal stuff was... " I guess, I'll go see if she is at home..." she said, as she turn in walked away.. Haley watched her walk away...

Rachel rolled her eyes, then turned back to the brown hair girl, " Now back to you, why do you...

She remember Lucas talking about Peyton's best friend Brooke, "Was that Brooke Baker?" Haley asked, interrupting her. and pointing in the direction the black hair girl went.

Rachel give her a confused look... " Yes, how do you know Brooke?"

"Good, " Haley replied, " I don't...yet...but hoping to change that now" she said, as she took off in the same direction Brooke went in. After running for like ten minutes Haley finally caught up with Brooke... "Excuse me" she yelled, but the black hair girl kept walking... "Hey,... Brooke!" she yelled..before Brooke got in her car.

Brooke stopped and looked back at her, giving her a how in the hell do you know my name look...

"Hey..." she said, as she stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath..." Look...you...don't...know...me ..." she said between breaths,,,

"No I don't," Brooke said, as she crossed her arms over herself...rasing her eye brow at the brown hair girl..

Haley closed her eyes, taking one last breath..." I'm Haley..."she said, but Brooke didn't care, " Haley Scott..."

Brooke's confused look disappeared, and placed with a look of shock..." Are you...related to Lucas...

"Lucas Scott, " she finished for her, "yes" nodding her head, "He's my best friend slash brother in-law.."she paused " I think we should talk.."

Brooke bit her lip, " I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please...Brooke..."

Brooke turned in opened her car door, " Your best friend, destroy my best friend, so I really don't think we have anything to talk about..."

"She destroy him first..." Haley said, in a defense voice. Brooke's eyes widen... " Please talk to me Brooke, my best friend is miserable, and I hate seen him that way."

Brooke closed her door, " Mine is to, and it's killing me..." she took a deep breath.. "Come on I'll buy you a coffee, and we can talk."

* * *

It was a little after eleven when Peyton, finally got out of bed. She slowly walked out of her room, she walked over to the other bedroom, looking around, it was completely empty now. She leaned up against the door frame, as a few tears fell. Taylor and Chris moved out yesterday, after living with her for the past six months. They decided to get their own place, even though Peyton told them they didn't have to, but they told her it was time for them to be on their own.

She shook her head as she walked into her kitchen, her house was to quite now, she fixed herself some tea, before walking over to the bar in opening up her laptop. She logged into her bank account..." Day number one hundred ninety-six,,,, " she whispered, staring at the screen... a little smile playing on her face. " Maybe your daddy isn't as horrible as I thought he was." she says, as she rubs her expanded stomach.. She then clicked her picture folder, opening up the wedding pictures Taylor sent her, " I hope you get your daddy's baby blue eyes, " she said, continuing to rub her stomach " I'm sorry you will never get to know him, he was a pretty amazing guy." she stared at the picture on the screen, it was of the two of them, right after the wedding. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him, both smiling as if they have never been happier... And looking so in love, this picture was Taylor's favorite, till this day Taylor still can't believe that Lucas was just an escort, she said, she seen the chemistry between them. That they made the prefect couple, and sparks like theirs just didn't happen for pretend.

"How is my best friend and her six month old side kick doing this beautiful morning.?" Brooke asked as she walked into Peyton's kitchen. Happier than she's been in months, now that she knew where Lucas was, she knew things could finally fall into place, If her best friend isn't to hard-headed about everything... Peyton was so lost in her memory, that she didn't hear Brooke come in, " Earth Peyton..." she said, as she got closer to her,

Peyton's head snapped up, " What?" she said, as she closed the picture folder, she didn't want Brooke to know she still had the pictures.

" I asked, how my two favorite girls are this morning?"

"We are fine" she replied, as she rubbed her belly, "Right honey, just fine..." she sounded so broken and sad.

Brooke watched her for a moment, "Peyton what's wrong?"

"nothing..."

"Don;t lie to me, I'm not your family, I don't buy your fake smiles, You know you can always talk to me, I want to know how you feel.."

Peyton sighed, "Taylor and Chris are all moved out.."

"Peyton, you can't be mad at them for moving, you should be happy for them, they did it for you."

" I didn't want them to leave Brooke, "

" You need to start getting everything ready for your little girl honey, she's going to be in three months, and you haven't done nothing..'

Peyton stood up, logging out of her bank account, " Yes I have Brooke everything is in my room, where she could have slept, they didn't have to leave."

Brooke give her a questionable look, "Why is this such a big deal, you love leaving alone..."

She walked over to her sink, " I use to like it, but having Taylor and Chris here every night, made me realize what I was missing out on.."

"What do you mean?"

She dried her hands, then looked over at her friend who was staring at her with a great look of concern. " I'm lonely Brooke..." she whispered, as her eyes filled with tears, " And I'm not just saying recently either, this loneliness was invading me way before Taylor and Chris moved in."

Brooke's heart broke as she spoke . " Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?" she asked, as she walked over to her.

" I don't know...I didn't think you would understand, you have someone at home every night waiting on you... I have no one, anymore..." she cried, as Brooke pulled her into a hug. " That's why I work some much, I rather be at work where there is people then to be here alone," she sighed, " Then they moved in, and I came home to a cooked meal, and I had someone here to talk about my day with, or to listen to how their day went... This loneliness feeling I was having started to go away, and now it's back... I just feel like I have no one, "

"First off" Brooke said, pulling back looking her in the eyes, " You will always have me...I'm going to always be here for you, and our girl." she said, as she placed her hands on her stomach...

" Really?"

" Yes, really, I'm here for you for life Peyton..."

" Thanks I really needed to hear that, " she wiped her eyes, she was never a real big crier till she got pregnant, " I'm going to need you a lot, especially with this one coming, " she smiled, " she's going to hate me..."

Brooke shook her head, " No, she won't...why would you think that?"

" I have no idea what I'm doing Brooke, I don't know how to be a mom, I don't think being a mom is in my blood."

Brooke smiled, " Oh Honey, every new mom, feels that way, rather their, sixteen, twenty, thirty, sixty... we all have that fear. Of not knowing what were doing, or if we can do it, will or children like us or hate us... I felt that same way, with my first pregnancy... I never had a real mom, so I didn't think I could do it, but then Julian was..." Peyton busted out crying stopping Brooke's story, " What? What did I say?"

" That's another reason she's going to hate me.." she walked away from Brooke, walked into her bedroom, Brooke followed after her. clearly surprised that she was holding all this in the last six months, Yes when she first found out she was pregnant, she had a little fit, but Brooke and Taylor were able to calm her down,Brooke thought back to the day Peyton told them her news...

_flashback... four-month ago or so..._

_Peyton was siting at her desk, staring off into space when Taylor and Brooke walked in. "Hey best friend!" Brooke said, as she walked over to the table that was in the middle of Peyton's office. _

_"We brought lunch..."Talyor said as she sat the bag down on the table.. " We got you a roast beef and ...Peyton, you okay?" _

_Both girls looked over at her, noticing she hadn't moved or said anything since they entered the room.. "Hey" Brooke said, as she walked over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked knowing something was, _

_The moment Brooke's hand touched Peyton's shoulder, Peyton jumped a little, her eyes filled with tears..."I messed up...big time..." she whispered in a voice full of fear...  
_

_"What are you talking about? What did you mess up?"_

_"I'm such an idiot..." she stood up and started to pace back and forth..." I can't do this, I have no idea what I'm doing..." she sighed, "I hate sex... sex should be outlawed...they should make a law that says you have to be married to have sex, " Brooke and Taylor shared a confused look... " Then this shit couldn't happen, to women who don't want it, or who can't handle it..._

_Brooke's eyes widen as she finally figured it out..." Oh My God!" she yelled, "Your...pregnant..."_

_As soon as the words left Brooke's mouth Peyton busted out crying..."Wow!" Brooke said, as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay Peyton..."_

_"No it's don't Brooke, I'm having a fucking baby, I'm not ready for this shit...I can't be a mom," she cried..." I can't believe this is happening, or how it happen..."_

_Taylor just stood there completely shocked, " It happen because Lucas Scott is fucking fine... and you lusted after him, he lusted after you, till you couldn't fight it anymore and you let him fuck you pretty damn good..." Rachel's voice filled the office.._

_"Shut up Rachel " Brooke yelled, " Damn Peyton you need to get rid of that damn intercom..."_

_"And Peyton you know that there is this thing called birth control, a pill, a condom, a r..." Brooke walked over grabbing the intercom off the desk, pulling the plug out of it..._

_"Damn that nosey ass bitch pisses me off..." Brooke said, as she throw the intercom in the trash... _

_"She's right..."Peyton said as she sat down on the leather couch, _

_"No she's not Peyton..."TayLor said as she sat down beside her.._

_" I never even thought about protection... Jake had a condom, when we first did it, and I have never been on the pill, because mom was so against it.."_

_"Wait your mom was against birth control pills" Brooke asked in a confused shocked voice... " Every mother I knew was getting their daughter on it, Hell, once Destiny enters high school I'm putting her on it, rather Julian likes it or not..."_

_"Are mom didn't believe in premarital sex, which means we wasn't allowed to have sex till we got married, so she never wanted us on the pill, because once we got married, it was are job to get pregnant...At least in our mom's eyes it was." Taylor said, as she rolled her eyes... " I'm on the pill now, "_

_" You are?" Peyton asked_

_" I'm not ready to be a mom, I have..._

_"Me either, but unfortunately, I have no choice..." Peyton interrupted her, throwing her head in her hands." God, What am I going to do?"  
_

_Brooke walked over to them, kneel in front of her" I'm here for you Peyton, " she patted her knee, " I will help you every step of the way.."_

_"Me to sis." Taylor said, as she placed her hand on top of Brooke's..." Peyt, How are you going to tell Lucas?"_

_Peyton stood up, almost knocking Brooke on the floor, "No...I don't want him to know, this is my problem not his...he should of thought about the damn condom with all the sex he has had...cocky son of a bitch..."  
_

_"sometime you can rely on the guy, and maybe he was to..._

_"Excited that he was getting paid to have sex like he was a fucking porn star..." Peyton told her in a voice full of angry..."Fucking Jackass... he's off living his little happy fucking life, without a fucking care in the fucking world, well, I;m stuck here with his fucking baby inside me..I hope he burns in fucking hell."_

_Taylor shook her head, " She sure loves that f word huh..."_

_Brooke smiled, "Yeah, you should see her really mad..." she joked... " handling a normal Peyton Sawyer rant is a handful, but handling a pregnant Peyton Sawyer rant...it seems like it's going to be a two persons job..."_

_"Good thing I'm here huh?" Taylor chipped in as Peyton glared at the two..._

" I'm going to suck as a mother," Peyton yelled, knocking Brooke for her flashback.. " and I can't give her a father, at least you had Julian...I have no one, and she won't have no one..but a crazy, loud, sarcastic, dramatic scared out of her mind mother."

Brooke pulled her down on the bed, " Peyton, I love you and so will your daughter, and I...

" I called the agency..." she said, interrupting her again. She looked over at her, noticing the confused look. " The agency where Lucas worked, "

Brooke eyed her, "When did you call?" clearly not believe her, she has tried to get her to call him for the last two months,

"I called last week, told them who I was, and that I needed another escort, and that I prefer Lucas, " she wiped away a few of the tears that fell, " She said, that Lucas didn't work there anymore, so I asked if I could have his cell or address, but they aren't allow to give out personal information." she said, in a voice full of pain and regret, " I miss him Brooke, and I know I shouldn't...especailly the way the bastard just left me... I want to hate him, I want to forget him, I can even get through a day without thinking about him in some way or another. Usually it was in random daydreams, triggered by some guy's cologne, or something miniscule like that. The ass could have at least called me or something. Jake had the common sense to leave a fucking note..."

I can't explain why he didn't leave a note Peyt, but he doesn't have your number Peyton..so that's why he didn't call."

" Brooke, if he wanted to get a hold of me, he could have come to my work, he knows where I work, I have no idea how to get a hold of him, I mean all I know is his brother is Nathan, and that he plays for the Lakers, which I've tried to track him down, but they kept giving me the run around... "

Brooke bit her lip, thinking that maybe convicting Peyton to come with her today won't be that hard, " Peyton, what changed your mind? I thought you said that you didn't want to see him or talk to him, and you told us all not to try in find him, What happen that make you want to forgive him..."

Peyton shrugged.." Nothing happen, really... I don't want to forgive him, I'm still mad at him... I just think he deserves the right to know he's going to be a father, I don't want my child to hate me, I want to give him a chance to be in her life, if that's what he wants... if not then that's his problem."

Brooke nodded, " So you don't want him, you just want him to know about the baby?"

" No I don't want him, I never wanted him," she lied, " he means nothing to me, I just want my daughter to know her father that's it... I can't take another heart break...first Jake, then ..

"Lucas..." Brooke said, " You think he broke your heart Peyton, "

" He did, I thought he cared about me, but he just up in left, and I was left with this big emptiness, "

"Your wrong..." Brooke said, as Peyton ached her brow, " Your breaking your own heart...You did this.." Brooke told her, deciding it was time to be flat-out honest with her. She has wanted to approach this subject for so long, and now that she knows Lucas is just as miserable as Peyton is, it just seemed like the right time.

"Excuse me?" she said in a shocked but not surprised voice.

" Lucas wanted to be with you, and it scared the hell out of you...All becasue Jake hurt you, you figured Lucas would do the same, so you pushed him to do the only thing he could do,,, and that was to leave.."

" You don't know what you talking about.." She said, as she jumped up.. Clearly annoyed that Brooke was saying this stuff to her...

" Your afraid of getting hurt Peyton, so you don't want to let no one in, Lucas awoke something in you that I haven't ever seen, not even when you was with Jake, you seemed so happy, so alive, I enjoyed that side of you...You always said you just wanted someone to love you, someone to understand you, someone to hold you when you feel like your falling apart...And deep down in your soul, I think you knew you found everything you ever wanted in Lucas,, Love was right in you grasp, in you just let it go, the very thing you've been the most afraid of, you been doing from the start.. your breaking your own heart."

" He left me Brooke I didn't leave him.."

"You could have stopped him Peyton.."

"How?"

"By answering his question..." Brooke stood up, "Don't you dare tell me it was a fake proposal, cause you, and I both know it wasn't, I told you everything he said to me and Julian, he was serious, and that sacred you, so you avoided his questioned, I know you Peyton, I know you pretty damn well. You're in love with him."

" No...no, no...I'm not...no that's crazy..." she said as she walked into her closet.

" Yes you are, just like he's in love with you..."

"He is not in love with me.." Peyton said, as she walked back out of the closet wear a purple summer dress.

Brooke sighed, knowing that this convention could go on for hours, she looked at the clock, it was already after noon, she told Haley she would have Peyton there at lunch time. "Believe what you want Peyton, I'm dropping the subject..." Brooke thought a minute" well, how about we go get something to eat, I'm staved.."

" that sounds good..." Peyton said, as she slipped on her sandals. " let me throw my hair in a ponytail, " happy that Brooke quit talking about Lucas...She has been blaming herself for months, she didn't need Brooke to point out everything she already knows.

" no ponytail, leave it down it makes you look sexier.."

" sexier?" she laughed. " Brooke I don't want to look sexy, I just want to feel comfortable. Which is a big deal when your six months pregnant in the middle of July it's like hundred degrees outside."

Brooke stood up grabbing a comb, " oh Peyton it's not that hot," she said, combing her hair.

" it is to. " she said spraying some perfume on herself. " where we going to eat at, cause I'm not eating at theses places in this damn neighbor, there to damn crowded and so fucking hot in there. Fucking people never heard of Air conditioner and their tables are so fucking small.," Brooke laughed " what is so funny."

" pregnant Peyton just cracks me up, your always bitching about something or another.. "

She slapped Brooke's arm playfully, " shut up.." she laughed. As Brooke finished her hair.

" okay let's go eat then we can go shopping."

" yeah I need to go get some paint." Peyton said, as they walked out of her room,

" paint for what?"

" I figured I should start getting her room ready." she said as she touched her stomach " do you think Julian would mind painting the room this weekend. Chris and Taylor are working."

" Julian is in LA for the weekend."

" oh..." She grabbed her keys..." I guess I could wait, till they get back." she said sightly disappointed.

" Don't worry that room will get painted this weekend.." Brooke told her with a huge smile. Knowing if Haley did her job right. Lucas will be the one painting it this weekend.

Peyton didn't question her, she just figured Brooke was going o paint it or something, " come on baby girls hungry.."

Brooke grabbed her hand and the two walked out hand in hand. One praying that everything goes as plan, the other not having any idea that her world was about to be rocked.

* * *

Lucas walked into the café, " it's pretty dead in here today.." he said looking around the place, one man sitting in the corner reading the paper. And an older couple looking at each other lovingly at another table.

" yeah it's be a pretty slow morning." Haley replied looking at the clock. Brooke promised to have Peyton here at noon... It was already five after. She bit her lip, as she wondered if Brooke couldn't do it, If Peyton refused to come here.

" you okay?" Lucas asked noticing the way she was acting.

" I'm great.." she said, giving him her brightest smile.

He raised his eye brow, knowing something was going on, " okay.." he walked behind the counter... " so what would you like for me to do today ma'am.." He asked, knowing if she wanted to talk she had to bring up the subject herself.

She rolled her eyes, " nothing just be your charming self.." she smiled...

" you called in said you needed help down here. The place is dead, " he said, as he motion his arm out " so what did y..." his voice trailed off. As the door open, revealing Brooke Baker..."What is she doing here?"his voice was low.

Haley looked back at what he was looking at. She smiled when she seen Brooke, but her smile fade, when she noticed Brooke was alone.

Brooke approached the counter, "Hey..." she said, to Haley, then looked over at Lucas, " Hey Luke, long time huh?"

Lucas didn't say anything he just looked at her, " Hey Brooke, Where's Peyton?" Haley asked, Lucas's eyes widen,

"She's right outside, someone from her office called her, "Brooke closed her eyes, " Look, there's something I should have told you when we talked."

"What?"

Lucas took a step back, as he watched and listen to them talk, so many emotions running through him, first Peyton Sawyer, was right outside his mom's café.. And apparently Haley knew about her coming, this was a set up..

Brooke looked at Lucas, " Peyton's going to be walking in that door any second, and I think you guys should know she is...

The door open, and Peyton walked in, Lucas's heart literally stopped..." pregnant...she's pregnant." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys, Not a 100 percent happy with this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something.. I hope you like it...

Sorry for lack of Leyton, promise next chapter more Leyton...

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 13

Peyton shook her head, " Thanks for the notice." she said, before ending the call. She tossed the phone back in her bag. Clearly pissed off now, but shook it off.. She knew Rachel was going to do this to her one day, it was like a fucking pattern with her. She could just hear Brooke's big fat "I told you so..."

She took a deep breath, before walking into the little cafe, looking around for Brooke, as he eyes wandered, they landed on Brooke alright, but it was the person Brooke was talking to that made her heart stop.

Their eyes connected, she was left with mixed emotions, happiness because she found him, angry, because he left her, relief because he was safe, sadness because all she wanted to do in that moment, was run to him, wrap her arms around his neck, and never let go. But the girl beside him, the one that had her hand on his arm, told her it was best if she just turned in walked away.. So that's what she did...

"Where does she thinking she's going?" Brooke said, annoyed but not surprised, " I'll...no.. we " she corrected herself, "U will be right back." she told them, before going after her friend.

"P...pregnant.." Haley stammered... " Wow!", " she looked at Lucas who was still staring at the door.. " You okay?" he didn't answer... " Lucas, I'm sorry...I know how much you wanted to find her or to talk to her, I know you didn't expect her to be pregnant,...Wait...there a chance that the baby could be your's right?"

That questioned knocked him back to reality, he looked at Haley, " A chance?" he asked, as he walked over to the window.. Trying to see if they were out there, "No chance about it.." He smiled, as he saw them, " .it's mine" he said, looking back at his sister in-law.

Haley smiled, knowing how he always wanted to be a father, she never thought it would happen like this, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"My first instinct was to kiss her senseless and whisper how much I missed her, before ripping her clothes off and having my way with her." He said, in the most serious tone. Haley has ever heard.

"Lucas!" she said, a tat to loud.

"What?... that's what I thought when I first seen her."

" I was being serious.."

"So was I.." He said, as he looked back out the window.." You might think I'm crazy, but I kind of, maybe, prayed that she was pregnant."

Haley's eyes widen, " What?"

He shrugged. looking over at her, " I figured if she ended up pregnant, then she would come looking for me, " he looked back out the window, " I still don't understand why she didn't call me..."

"Lucas, I know your feelings for her are real, but do you think you just imagined that she might felt the same way?'

Lucas smiled, " Nope she feels what I feel, she might not want to admit it, but I know she does." he said, still looking at Peyton, who was shaking her head, at something Brooke was saying.

Haley walked over to him, " What makes you say that?" she asked, needing to know that she was just hoping for the best.

"See what she's wearing?"

" A purple summer dress.." Haley said, with a shrug. " I don't get it."

Lucas shakes his head, " No not the dress, see that necklace she is wearing?" he asks,

Haley looks again, she can't see it fully, but she can tell that she is wearing one." Okay.. What's her necklace have to do with anything?" she questioned.. then it hit her. " Wait, is that the snowflake necklace, you said you brought her in the book, because she collect snowflakes..."

"Yep..she's wearing it Haley, if she hated me she would have thrown it out, or give it away., her wearing it means something. I just don't get why she didn't call, I mean the note explain my feels. pretty well.." He was hurt, but happy...so it was like he was happy/hurt, it that feeling was even possible to feel at the same time. Happy that they finally found each other, and hurt that she never called, he practically had his phone glued to his hand, waiting on her to call, but she never did...

Haley looked at him, " Look, I hope you're not mad at me, for going after her"

" I'm glad you did, it's not like I didn't want to..." he told her, as he sat down. " I went past her label everyday almost, hoping to get to see her, but I never did... I wanted to go in, then I figured if she would have me thrown out, if she wanted me in her life, she would have called me..

" An again, I say maybe she didn't get the note..." she said, as she looked back out the window.." I think you need to go out there, it looks like Brooke isn't convicting her to come back in. This is your chance Lucas, find out why she didn't call,"

* * *

Peyton rushed out the door, running pretty fast for a six month pregnant women, she needed to get at of there, she couldn't talk to him, or look at him, she just wanted to go home, She stopped on the edge of the side-walk... She lifted her hand, at the same time, Brooke ran out the door, spotting her

" What are you doing?" Brooke said, as she walked towards her,

" Trying to flag a cab down." Peyton said, as she stood on the edge of the sidewalk, with her hand in the air.

"Put your hand down." Brooke yelled, as she pulled on her other arm.

"No, I want to go home.." Peyton yelled, as she pulled away from Brooke.

"No, you're going to stay in talk." Brooke pulled her back towards her.

"No I'm not." she debated..

"Yes you are.." Brooke debated back..

" Let me go" Peyton yelled, causing people to stop in look at the two. " I don't want to talk about him, or to him.. I just want to go home..."

"No, you just said you wanted him to know about the baby, now is your chance." Brooke said, as she grabbed both her arms, holding them down. " Peyton he deserves to know.."

"Than you can go tell him."

" No it needs to come for you." she said, pulling her into the middle of the sidewalk. " I brought you here so you can tell him, "

Peyton stop moving, " You knew he was going to be here?" she asked with a furrowed eye brow.

"Yes, I ran into Haley today, she was actually looking for you, and we started talking and we both love our friends so much that we just want to see them happy. So Haley told me about this place, and I told her that I would bring you here, and she said, she would call Lucas and tell him she needed help down here for something. So Lucas didn't know about the little step either.

" Haley?" she questioned.

"Haley is the brown hair girl that I was just talking to, she is Lucas best friend/sister-in-law.."

"She's Nathan's wife." Peyton said, as she stopped fighting all together, Realizing that girl who just had her hand on Lucas's arm, wasn't who she thought she was, a huge smile appeared on her face.

Brooke eyed her, " You were jealous," she laughed, " You thought she was his girlfriend or someone he was seeing..."

" I so was not, I don't care if he's with someone..." She told her, in a shaking voice. "..Look I pretty sure he knows I'm pregnant, it's not like I can hide it, Look at me, I'm as big as a house." She said, as she point to her expanding stomach. "So let's go.."

" No, we are not going," Brooke took a breath, "Peyton you have to talk to him, face to face, look I'm not going to make you, but I hope for your daughter's sake you talk to him, She deserve to know her daddy."

" She will get to know him, when she's here...But since she's not here yet, i think we should let it go...for now."

Brooke shook her head, knowing that everything she just said was a bunch of bull. " Bullshit Peyton, He has already missed out on her life..."

"No he hasn't."

" Peyton most guys get nine months to come to the realizations that their going to be a father. Luke only gets three months, He didn't get to hear her heart beat, or see her through an ultrasound, feel her kick for the first time, there's a lot of first that he has already missed, don't take anymore way from him.." Brooke begged her.

Peyton looked down at the ground, knowing Brooke was right, but still not ready to admit it. " damn" she said, as she grabbed her stomach

"What's wrong?" Brooke panicked.

"Nothing," Peyton smile, " She's kicking pretty hard.."

" Maybe that a sign, she's telling you that she wants her mommy and daddy to talk, she wants both in her parents in her life" Brooke said, in the most serious loving tone she had. " Not part-time either, full-time... she needs fulltime parents..."

She pretended not to hear Brooke, she looked down at her stomach, " Ok Baby, " she said rubbing her stomach. "my cervix is not a drum and my rib cage is not a xylophone. What do you think is in there? Your own percussion section? This is not a symphony." she said with a huge smile.

Brooke smiled, as she watched her interaction with her unborn child, She glanced over Peyton's shoulder, and noticed Haley and Lucas standing there, She smiled over at Haley. She looked at Lucas, who was staring at Peyton while she talked to their child, with a small smile upon his face.

Peyton placed both hands on her stomach, " Mommies little girl...

"Girl?" Lucas's voice, knocked her from her moment with her child. " It's a girl?" he asked in a shaken voice.

Her head snapped up, she looked at Brooke, like she wanted Brooke to talk for her, But course she didn't " Yeah it's a girl." she said a few moments later. She could feel his hot glaze on her, she wanted nothing more than to turn around in lock eyes with him, but she couldn't do that... Not yet at least.

They both stayed quite, " I'm Haley Scott," Haley said, as she walked in front of Peyton, tried that the two were acting this way, "Lucas's best friend/ sister in-law. " she said, as she extended her hand out.

" Nice to meet you." Peyton said, shaking her hand..." I'm Peyton...

"Sawyer," Haley finished for her. " I heard a lot about you.." she said, as Peyton looked at her skeptically, " When's the due date?" She asked staring at her stomach.

" October 23rd." she said, as she looked down at her stomach. " Still got a good three months to go, I'm ready to get her out of me..." she tried to lite up the awkwardness that was surrounding them.

"Oh believe me I know.." Haley agreed, " So have you thought about names yet" she asked her, looking over at Lucas.. Who was still standing behind her, not saying a word, not even acknowledging himself to anyone.

" I've made a list, but haven't decided on any one name yet, I have a few floating around inside my head."

" I suggested Brooke...But someone apparently, didn't like that idea.." Brooke said, as she bumped Peyton's side with hers.

" I told you Brooke is a maybe, then again it might be a good middle name, not sure yet." Peyton said, to the two, knowing Lucas was behind her made her more nervous than she has ever been in her life," Look, not to be rude, but I really need to sit down, my feet are killing me."

" Well, let's go inside," Haley said, as she grabbed Peyton's hand lead her back to the cafe."Are you hungry?"

Peyton give her a are you serious look." I'm six months pregnant, I'm always hungry.." she joked... " I'm craving a banana slipt, with hot sauce."

"Hot sauce."

"Yeah, I know it's sounds crazy, but my little girl seems to love hot, spicy food, everything I eat I put hot sauce on."

Haley laughed, " I can totally related, when I was pregnant with my son, I craved Banana peppers, I had them on everything, one morning, I put them in my cereal..." she said making a gross face. " You should have seen my husband's face.".

Brooke and Lucas, stood there watching, the two walking back into the cafe. He was kind of shocked they the two hit it off so fast. "Luke, I sorry I kind of ambushed all this on you."

" No big deal." He said with a sigh. " Brooke, can i asks you something?'

Brooke looked at him, " if your about to asks me if that baby is your's I swear to...

"No...I wans't.." Lucas said interrupting her.. " I know it's mine"

" You do?"

"Yes, I know she has only been with two people, Jake and me, and I know that it took her eight years after jake to sleep with someones else, so i know she didn't just hop into bed with someone else, plus I can do the math, I know we didn't use protection," He paused, " I just don't get why she didn't tell me when she found out.."

Brooke put her hands on her hips," She couldn't call you, she didn't have you number, or an address, All she had was the escort number, " Brooke said then pointing a finger at him. " I can't believe you left the way you did...why?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, " I thought it would have been easy on me, I was afraid, when we got here, I would tell her I love her or something, and she would think I was crazy...So I figured leaving would be the best thing..."

Brooke shook her head, " Well, you were wrong..." she told him flat-out. "She was devastated..."

He gave her a confused look, " Devastated? I...

" Yes, she was an emotion wreck when I came over that morning, she cried the whole way home, cursing herself, for believe in something that wasn't real, for letting herself get close to you..."

"Then why didn't she call me" He asked in an irritated voice.

"How did you expected her to call you?" Brooke yelled, " I mean Jake's an ass, but at least he left fucking note...even if it was a hurtful one, he still had more balls than you did."

" I left a note..."

Brooke's eyes widen, " Don't you lie to me..." she pointed at him,

" I'm not lying, " he told her in a voice soft, and gentle voice.

Brooke eyed him, his eyes, begging her to believe him, " We looked for a note, Hell, I turned that pool house inside out looking for some trace that you just didn't take the check in spilt, like she said you did...Casue that guy I was standing next to the night before, was serious, caring, in very much falling for my best friend. I just couldn't believe you left like that."

"It was a simple short note Brooke, I left a note, I swear I did..."

Brooke stormed past him...

* * *

" Okay.. here is your banana slipt with hot sauce and banana peppers," Haley said, as she place the ice cream in front of Peyton..

"Yummy.." Peyton said, as Haley gave her an if you say so look...She took a bite, "Mmm, " she hummed.. " I think we just made her day..."

"So what's your favorite thing about being pregnant?" Haley asked, trying to get to know the women who is carrying her niece.

" The first time she kicked, I was scared, something was wrong, but when I found out she was just kicking...it make everything more..." she trailed off..

"Real.." Haley finished for her. Peyton nodded, " So what's do you hate about being pregnant?"

Peyton thought for a moment, "When you lay down, you toss and turn, you finally get comfortable. And then the baby shifts position and it's back to square one...That drives me crazy, every night.." They laughed,

" You lied to me.." Brooke said, as she walked over to the two,,

Peyton wiped her mouth, " Excuse me?" she asked, looking at Brooke.

" He left a note Peyton, you said there was no note, "

" Brooke, there...

Brooke exhaled loudly, " I can't believe you, I should have know better, " she said, cutting her off, " I'm your best friend, I felt so sorry for you, I agreed with you when you cussed him out, I thought he was the biggest dick on the plant to do that to you... So what did you do with it? threw it out? burned it? hide it... Where is it?"

" Brooke, I don't know what he's telling you...but there was no note, " Peyton said, as she stared her friend in the eyes. " I swear..."

Brooke bit her lip as she thought about everything... "Someone is lying." she said, crossing her arms, She looked at Lucas, then back at Peyton...

" I left a note Peyton..." Lucas said, looking at the back of Peyton's head..

She slowly turned around, looking him in the eyes, " There was no note Lucas...I can't believe you're trying to get my best friend against me."

" He told me he left a note to, "Haley said, chipping in. " He waited for weeks for you to call him, but then slowly started to lose hope."

Peyton stood up, reaching inside of her bag, she grabbed her wallet, " I'm not going to sit here listen to this..." she put the money on the counter, " Believe what you want Brooke, there was no note.." she said, as she started to walk towards the door...

Lucas watched her knowing he had to get her to stop, " I wrote it on a shopping list note pad..." She stopped, at his voice..." it had apples, and cheery's little fruit like pictures at the bottom, the head line said shopping list. it was just a few lines or so...I even went in your mom's rose garden in cut one of her red roses, I left the rose on top of the note, I kissed the side of your head, then laid the note and rose on the pillow, before I left, hoping that you would call me..."

She turned around locking eyes with him, she knew he could be telling the truth, her mom did keep a shopping list pad in the pool house. " I didn't get no note or a rose." she said, in an annoyed but curious voice..." What did if say? she asked in a whisper.

"Haley thanks for opening for me." A voice said cutting through Peyton and Lucas' moment. "What's going on here?"

" Mom, this is...

" Peyton Sawyer, " she finished for him.. " I've seen the picture, " she said, looking at her stomach..." I'm Karen Scott, Lucas's mom, " she said extending her hand out to her. Peyton shook it, " So I assume, this.." she placed her hand on Peyton's stomach, " is my grandchild?" she said, as she looked back at her son..

" Yes ma'am..." Peyton whispered, feeling ashamed... " I'm sorry..."

Karen looked at her like she was crazy, "Sorry? " she repeated, " Why in heavens or you sorry?"

" I...Um...

" Peyton let's you and I go in the back in have a little talk..." Karen said, as she lead her to her office. " Have a seat sweetheart..." she told her once inside.

Peyton sat down on the little black couch, she was shaking, " Hey there is nothing to be nervous about..." Karen reassured her...

Peyton felt like she was ten years old sitting in the principle's office for the first time.. " I know it's a horrible mistake to get knocked up by a guy you hardly know...I screwed up, big time...I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry, for messing up his life, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want this, I wasn't thinking clearly, we did this...Otherwise I would...

Karen touched her arm, " Peyton, do you ever give yourself a break?"

She shrugged, " Well, I got use to criticizing myself before other people do it.."

"Well, if your stop, you will see no one is...I'm not criticizing you, or judging you... neither is Haley or Lucas.."Karen smiled, " I already knew you were pregnant, I never said anything, I was waiting on this day."

Peyton give her a confused look. " How did you know?"

" A couple of months ago, I decided to go see if I can meet this girl who ran away with my sons heart...So I came to your label, and I knew what you looked like thanks to the picture that Lucas has of you two...So I seen you getting off an elevator, I wanted to come up to you, but then I noticed the little bump, I knew what it was, So instead of talking to you like I plan, I figured it would be best to let you come to us, when your ready. "

"Oh..."

" Look we are having a cookout tonight, come over.." she said, getting up and writing on a piece of paper.." I don't know exactly what is going on with you and my son, but I do know one thing.."

"What's that?"

Karen handled her the paper, " That my son's in love with you.." she told her honestly... "And I believe that you're in love with him to."

Peyton looked at her with widen eyes, "No...Noo..." she said, looked down at the floor..

" Look at me.." Karen said, in a caring but demanding voice. Peyton looked up at her, " You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, I was back here the whole time.. You see that mirror." she said, point to the one behind Peyton's head.." It's a one way mirror, I was looking out it when you and your friend came in, yes Haley told me you were coming, and I was going to come out sooner, but I decided to watch you two, I saw the connection between you two, just in that small moment. I'm very good at picking up on things like that, I use to tell Haley she and Nathan would get together one day, she used to tell me I was crazy. You know what?"

"What?"

" Next month, they were be celebrating their eighth wedding anniverarys...So beleive me when I say that there is something between you and my son... I can see it,"

" I don't think..."

"What are you afraid?"

Peyton sighed, "Snakes, sharks, clowns...

"Getting your heartbroken?" Karen said, interrupting her...Peyton nodded... " Well, sweetheart, get over it...heartache is apart of life, it sucks to be in love with someone who loves you, and not go for it, because your scared. Trust me your going to miss out on an awful lot great moments in life."

" The only guy I really ever let in, broke me when he left and, I don't think I can do it again.."

"Well, did you ever think if he didn't leave you, you wouldn't have never found Lucas, when it's the right guy, he won't leave"

"But Lucas did leave.."

" Honey, he left because he was afraid of you rejecting him, And I bet the other guy didn't spend the last six months writing a book, on your one week romance.."

"A book?" she said,

"Yep, I haven't read it, but Haley has, its pretty emotional, and powerful, She said she can really see how much he loves you.." Karen pulled her up off the couch. "Look" she said, pointing through the one way mirrior..Lucas was sitting at the counter with his head down.. " He's been a wreck since he's came back from Tree Hill, he waited for you to call him, he said he pour his heart into that note..."

"I never got a note Karen.."

" I believe you, " she said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.. " But you know note's just don't grow legs in walk away, "

Peyton sighed, " No they don't, but then again I don't put nothing past my mother." she realizing that her mom or April had something to do with the missing note..

Karen just nodded, knowing from Lucas about the messed up relationship she had with her family. " So will you please...come over for the cook out in talk to my son, make things right between you two, for me, and my granddaughter.."

Peyton smiled, " I will, " she told her, " I just going to go now, I'll see you later." she said, before heading out the office doors, She walked straight out through the cafe, without looking at anyone, Brooke was right behind her, wondering what happen.

Lucas watched her walk out the cafe, " What did you say to her?" he asked his mom, upset that she left...

Karen just smiled, " Lucas, calm down... Your see her again..." She told him, knowing that she got through to Peyton. She will show up tonight,and then the two can talk.. She didn't want to tell him, about Peyton coming she wanted it to be surprise... " I'm going to go shopping for tonight, you two behave."

"Hey Karen," Haley said, once Lucas walked in the back.. "Don't forget to get some hot sauce.." Haley told her, giving her a knowing look, she knew she invited Peyton over tonight, she knows how Karen works...Karen just winked at her...It was going to be interesting night...


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to no sleep in days, I just started writing and had this done and an hour. It's not that bad, at least I don't think it is. I think this story will be coming to an end, not sure when or how yet. **

**Thanks for the support and reviews you guys are great.**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy.. : )**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 14

" I seriously don't see the point in these pointless cookouts every year." Lucas said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Karen stopped unpacking the bags in looked at him, " What is wrong with a mother wanting to celebrate her son's birthday with a cookout?"

" Nothing if I was a little boy still." Lucas said, as he sat down. " I'm thirty-one mom, I don't want or need a party, I rather just be alone,"

" To bad, I want to do this for you, I do this every year Lucas, you have never complained before."

Haley sat down beside him. " Your really grumpy this year." she said, as she opened a bag of chips. " What's wrong sunshine?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, " Shut up Haley.." he sighed, " I don't see the reason for this so-called cookout, It's just another day, nothing special."

" It's your birthday, so it is very special to me Lucas, just because you want to be all depressed doesn't mean everyone around you has to be. " Karen said, in irritated voice.

" Okay, I got the grill started, " Keith said, as he walked into the kitchen.

" I'm going to go lay down." Karen said, as she pushed past her husband.

" What happen?" Keith asked, the two at the table.

" Luke is grumpy and complaining" Haley said, as she stood up. " I'll go check on Karen."

Keith walked over to Lucas, " What's going on with you?"

" I'm thirty-one and she treat me like I'm still five, I don't want a freaking cookout, Why can't she just let my birthday pass. Why celebrate it?"

"Because she's your mother, and your birth was one of the best day's of her life. She celebrates Nathan's to, and Haley's and mine. So what is the big deal Luke. You never let her little party's or cookouts get to you before. You use to look forward to her little get togethers. "

" It's just getting old dad.. every year the same old thing, maybe I wanted a change, maybe I wanted to go somewhere, maybe I just want to pretend it's not my birthday. "

" Does this have anything to do with Peyton? "

"No!"

" Really?" Keith said, in an unsure voice. " Your mom meets this girl today, the girl you have spent the last six months talking about, they have a little chat, she leaves without talking to you, and now you are all mad and grumpy and acting very childish."

" I'm not acting childish" He said, as he jump up out of his seat. " And yes, mom's little chat with Peyton is bugging me. And I think I have the right to be mad."

" You do?"

" yes, Mom said something to her, that make her leave, I needed to talk to her, she is having my baby, and mom sends her away. So she's gone again, and I'm left in the dark. I would ,like to know what they talked about. What did mom say to her that made her leave? I have the right to know, she is carrying my child."

Keith shook his head, "Did you ever think that just maybe your mom did you favor?"

" Did me a favor? " he yelled, " By sending the only girl I have ever really cared about away?" he looked at him like he was joking. " Yeah she did me a favor alright."

" Lucas, I think you need to calm down, and think before you speak. you know you mom loves you and only wants you to be happy. Do you think she just told Peyton to leave and never return?"

" I really don't know what to think anymore, I just..." He stopped at the sound of the doorbell.

" Go answer the door Luke, then you can apologize to your mother." Keith said, before walking out the back door. Lucas shook his head, as he walked to the front door.

* * *

Peyton bit her bottom lip, as Brooke rung the door bell. " This is a bad idea." she said, as she walked back down the steps.

"Oh, no you don't." Brooke said, grabbing her arm. " We didn't come this far to walk away now."

" Brooke, I can't do this." Peyton said, as her nervous started to get the best of her. " I don't know what you want from me, he knows I'm pregnant, and he can be part of the baby's life. I can call him when I go in labor." she said, as she try to walk away again.

" No we aren't going to call him when you go in labor, because he's going to be with you when you go in labor,"

" Maybe he doesn't want me.."

" He wrote a freaking book about your one week fling Peyton, He wants to be with you, his mother told you so, I pretty sure she knows him better than you do."

" Just because he wrote a book doesn't mean he wants to be with me, maybe he just wrote cause he needed to beat a dead line. So now he wrote two books, so he's going to be going off on tour and stuff, so he doesn't want to be tied down to me and a baby.."

Brooke grabbed a hold of her shoulders, " Peyton, stop coming up with excuses we are here, you were invited, They all know about the baby, they accepted you and your baby, so get yourself together, This man is in love with you, and you are in love with him. Don't you dare tell me your not. this is your chance to be happy, screw whatever your mind is telling you and follow your heart. "

" But..." She begin but the door open. Stopping her from protesting.

" Peyton..." Lucas said, in a surprise tone. His eyes glazed down her body slowly, she's a beautiful woman, and pregnancy made her glow and look more gorgeous.

She smiled, at his tone." Hey Luke.." she said, as Brooke let her go, she looked down at the ground. To nervous to move, and to scare to look at him.

Brooke smiled big, as she noticed his reaction. " Hey Luke." she said, as she give him a quick hug.

He pulled back from Brooke. " What are you guys doing here?" He asked, still looking at Peyton.

" You mom invited us, I hope that's okay." Brooke said, since Peyton wasn't talking. She elbow her in the side. Peyton shot her a death glare.

" Yeah that fine. Come in. " He said, as he step aside to let them in. Happy and annoyed with his mom, he's glad she invited her, but wished he had a heads up.

" Thanks" Brooke said, as she grabbed Peyton's hand, and pulled her into the house. " You have a nice house Lucas." Brooke said, as she eyes the room.

" Thanks, it's my parents, I live down the street." He said, as he shut the door. Still looking at Peyton, who was looking down at the floor.

" You make it." Karen said, as she walked down the steps, She walked over to Peyton giving her a little hug, " So glad you could come." she said, as she touched Peyton's stomach. " Lucas's dad is very excited to meet you. " She then turn " I'm Karen." she said to Brooke extending her hand out.

" Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, Peyton's best friend." Brooke said, shaking the womans hand.

" Do you girls want something to drink?"

" Yes," Brooke said,

Haley walked into the room, " Haley why don't you show Brooke around." Karen suggested. Brooke and Haley walked away, leaving Karen with Peyton and Lucas. " Peyton honey, I'm glad you came, I hope I didn't interrupt your plans."

" No, I didn't really have any plans, thanks for inviting us." Peyton said, as she wrapped her arms around her chest. Still a little nervous.

" Mom, I'm sorry about earlier" Lucas said, clearly felling like an ass.

Karen smiled, "You should be." she told him, before winking at him, " I just made some ice tea, would you like some Peyton?"

" Yes please."

" Come on. it's in the kitchen, Lucas go get your dad."

Lucas sighed, " Yes ma'am, " he said in a disappointed voice. He wanted to talk with Peyton alone, He knew his mom would ruin his chance if she kept Peyton glue to her side.

" He's a little annoyed with me." Karen said to her once Lucas walked out the back door.

" Is it because you invited me here, cause I can leave if..."

" No it's not because your here, believe me you just made his day..." Karen said, as she walked Peyton over to the table. " Sit, I'll get the tea." Peyton sat down at the table, " Today is a very special day... it's Lucas's birthday, I didn't know if you knew that or not."

Peyton looked, surprise written on her face. " No,. I didn't know.." she said, even though she really did know it was in July, she just forgot the date.

Lucas walked back into the house, " Dad this is Peyton Sawyer, Peyton this is my dad Keith Scott." Lucas said, as Peyton try to stand up.

" No please sit, you looked comfortable there." Keith joked. " It's nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you."

Peyton looked over at Lucas who was looking down at the floor, she smiled, " Nice to meet you to," she said, as she shook the man's hand.

" I got some burgers cooking and chicken, Brooke said you eat about anything."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Lately it seems this baby could eat just about anything.."

" Good, I'll bring you both as soon as it's ready. "

Karen placed a glass of ice tea in front of her, " I'm going to go help, my husband he gets a little carried away when he's grilling. You two," she said, nodding to Lucas, " should talk."

Peyton nodded, Lucas smiled at his mom thankful she was going to give them a moment alone. Karen kissed the top of Peyton's head, then patted Lucas's should before walking out the back door.

The room went silent as soon as Karen was gone. Peyton sat there playing with her fingers," Your mom is really nice." she said breaking the silent, " So is your dad and Haley."

" Yeah they have there moments." He laughed, he sat down next to her. " So...we're having a baby huh?" he said, as he looked down at her expanded stomach.

She looked up at him, " You can't take her from me." she said, as tears poured out. " I won't let you, I love her, I will fight you with everything I have.."

Lucas turn to face her, " Peyton, I won't take her from you, I would never do that, "

" You promise." she asked in a childish voice.

" I promise," he said, as he crossed his heart. " I cross my heart, I would never do anything to hurt you or our daughter, I want to be there for you both. "

" I don't need your money.." She blurted out.." So you don't have to worry about that, I don't want anything from you."

" I want to be there Peyton, money or not, I want to be a father to our child." He reassured her, he was upset that she was acting like this, but knew she was scared.

She smiled, as she felt the baby kick, she reached for his hand, placing it on her stomach. " Feel this." she said, as she moved his hand around..

" Wow!" he whispered, as he felt the soft kick, " that's our baby."She nodded, and started to cry again." What happen?" he asked not understand her tears.

"Nothing, due to the influence of pregnancy hormones I could burst into tears at any moment, I cry almost every hour some days."

" Haley was the same way." He said, as he continue to rub her stomach " So does your parent approve of you been pregnant?'

She sighed, " They don't know."

" What?"

" I haven't talk to them since I left Tree Hill six months ago."

" Is everything okay?" Karen asked, as she walked back into the room. Noticing the way Lucas was looking at Peyton.

" Yeah, she was kicking." Lucas said, as he stood up.

"Pregnancy is a beautiful thing:" Karen said, giving Peyton a loving smile.

" Yeah, If you don't mind obsessive food cravings, uncontrollable gas, severe back pains, fatigue, mood swings, and all of that!" Peyton said, with a laugh.

" Oh believe me I remember all that stuff to." Karen said, as she sat down beside her. " So have you gotten everything for the baby?"

" Yeah, I got a crib, and changing table, clothes, stuff animals, toys, car seat, etc.."

" So have you gotten her nursery done?"

" No, I wanted Julian he's Brooke's husband to paint this weekend, but he's out-of-town on business. "

" Lucas, could paint it for you." Karen said, giving Lucas a look.

" Yeah, I could.."

Peyton nodded, " I haven't picked a color yet, my sister and her husband were living with me, they just moved out yesterday. So I haven't really thought about the nursery room. No theme or nothing yet."

" A princess theme, Winnie pooh, Minnie mouse, pink, purple, even green could be considered a girl's color."

" I hate the color pink, so I would probably go for green or purple. "

" Or a purple with snowflake coming down, that would be really pretty." Lucas said, knowing she loves snowflakes.

" Snowflakes?" Karen questioned.

" Peyton collects snowflakes, and snow globes.."

' Really?"

" Yeah, I used to have all my snow globes in the room, my sister and her husband were staying in, I packed them up when the moved in. They are in boxes now. Since I only have a two bedroom studio apartment, I didn't really have the room for them all."

Karen nodded, thinking to herself that her plan to get them together could come together sooner than she thought. " Lucas has a beautiful incredible house Peyton. It's a four bedroom, three baths, a huge kitchen, a nice size living room, a dinning room, two office rooms, a huge backyard, it's big enough for a swing set, a tree house, sandbox ,a pool, Nice place to raise a family."

Lucas shook his head, "Mom..." he said in his warning tone, he was afraid she was going to scare Peyton off, before they really get a chance to talk.

" That sounds nice." Peyton said, as she thought about everything Karen just said, " I would love to see it sometime." she said, looking up a shocked Lucas.

" How about after you eat, you two could take a walk, he lives right down the road, we are a close family, we all live within the neighborhood."

Peyton smiled, she had wanted to check out some houses, she didn't really want to raise her daughter in a downtown studio apartment, she had mean, old, grumpy neighbors. She could get use to living in a good, quite neighborhood having people like Karen and Haley around.

After Peyton stuffed herself with two burgers, and two pieces of chicken, and potato salad, and beans and chips, " That was really good, I think I'm really for that walk now." she said, looking over at Lucas. Who jumped up fast and walked over to her, she extended her hand out, so he could help her up.

" You two take your time, we're keep Brooke company." Karen said,

" Yeah, I love it here, "Brooke said, as Peyton looked over at her. Brooke was making new friends with Haley's son Jamie.

" We're be back soon." Lucas said, smiling big, Peyton was still holding his hand. " Come on."

* * *

The walked to his house was short, and silent. As they walked up the driveway. Peyton stop, " Something wrong?" Lucas asked noticing her not walking anymore.

" No, it looks cozy." She said, as she stare at the two-story brick house. She had wanted to buy a house in the city, this house was exactly what she had her eye on.

" It's okay.." Lucas said, " Let go inside, before my neighbors come out, I have bad nosey neighbors, For example Haley and Nathan live across the street." he said, pointing to the house behind them,

" Wow.. you all are very close." She said surprise to how close they all live.

" My family means a lot to me, and we are a very close loving family."

She sighed, " I use to have that." she whispered, " Your lucky..." she said, as she started to walk up the driveway.

" You know you can always make things right with your family, "

Peyton shook her head, " I lie to you," she said, as they walked on the porch. " I have talked to my parents today actually, I called them, I didn't tell them I was pregnant, I asked about the note, that you said you left, my mom got really quite, so I knew right off-hand, that she knew what I was talking about. She said, she took the note, because she was saving me from heartache, She said, you and I would never make it, we weren't right for each other, and the best thing you did for me was leave. And she hopes I find someone who will love me the way I deserve, not you cause you're not what they want for me."

" Oh..." He said, sadly, as pulled his hands in his pockets.

" So you know what I told them?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

" That she's wrong, that your exactly what I need, and I think I'm in love with you, and that I was having your baby, she hung up on me.. So no I will never get back the relationship I once had with them, maybe it is my fault maybe it's not, I really don't care, All that matters to me now, is this baby, I want to be the best mom I can be to her, I want her to be loved and liked, I want her to have a family.. Who will support her, no matter what she does or where she goes in life."

Lucas walked over to her, resting his hands on her hips, looking her straight in the eye. " And she will have that, screw your parents, we would love our daughter, like parents should, we will support her and give her everything she needs and wants to get by in this world. SHe would have a loving set of grandparents, and aunts, uncles, cousins, and maybe brothers and sisters, we will show you parents that what we have is real and we don't need their approval."

She grabbed his face pulling him into a hard kiss... " Thank you.." she said, after breaking away. Happy that he said the words she longed to hear.

He held her close to him, as close as her stomach allowed. " No thank you, for coming and letting me back in, I'm so in love with Peyton, "

" I'm a mess Lucas, a big mess and I don't know if..

He put his finger to her lips to quite her, " You are affectionate, loving and compassionate. You are loved and cherished by your friends and true family members. You are gorgeous , ravishing and utterly have the most beautiful and infectious smile, one that I couldn't stop thinking about. Your my mess Peyton Sawyer, and I love you more than words could say, I want you now and forever..."

She smiled, " I love you to," She whispered, then kissed him softly. " Happy Birthday Lucas."

He pulled back resting his head on her forehead, " Best birthday ever." he said, in a loving voice.

" Did you really write a book about me?"

" yes.." He said, with a little smirk, clearly embarrassed that she knows.

"Can I read it?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He smiled, and cupped her face, " no, " he whispered, " Stay with me tonight and I'll read it to you."

" I like the sound of that." She said, as she kissed him again...

* * *

"Brooke, I need Peyton's mom's number." Karen said, as she grab a pen.

Brooke give her a confused look. " Why?" she asked, not liking the subject.

Karen sighed, she heard through Lucas how Peyton's mom was, well how her whole family was, " I want to have a baby shower for Peyton, and I think her mother and sisters should be there, Don't you?"

"No!" Brooke said, a little to loudly. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just they don't want to be here, they don't need to be here, and Peyton would not want them here. "

" I want to meet her mom, her dad, her whole family, I think I have that right."

"Yes you have that right, but Karen you should talk with Peyton first, I mean I would love to come to the baby shower so would Peyton's baby sister Taylor, but her mom and April are two people who should not attend. Please don't invite them." Brooke begged.

Karen give her a worried look, " Fine, I wouldn't invite them.." she said, as she excused herself from the table. She walked back into the house, and call 411, " Yes the number for Larry and Anna Sawyer, Tree Hill North Carolina please." she waited as they give her the number shocked it wasn't a private number.

" Hello" the woman said, on the other line.

" Yes, is this Anna Sawyer?" Karen asked, as she looked to make sure no one was coming.

" yes it is." the women said, in a hastily voice.

Karen took a deep breath, " Hey, this is Karen Scott, I'm Lucas Scott's mother. I think we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the support and reviews you guys are AWESOME!  
**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy.. : )**

**This chapter takes a month time jump...**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 15

Peyton yawn as she walked through the front door. She tossed her bag in the corner then headed for the couch, her feet were killing her. It was Friday and she had back to back meets all day. Plus her new assistant kept messing up. She was really upset with Rachel leaving like she did. Now she had to take the time to train a new assistant before she went on maternity leave in a few weeks.

" Hey baby." Lucas said, as he walked into their living room. Smiling at his tired girlfriend.

" Hey, my feet hurt.." she whined. As she lifted her legs up, as far as she could. Which wasn't far in her condition.

Lucas just smiled, knowing she wanted her shoes off. " long day?" he asked as he bend down and took her heels off. " baby your feet are swollen "

Peyton rolled her eyes, this was an everyday thing. " well duh, I've been on them all day,I'm seven months pregnant, and those are new heels to."

"Maybe you should wear tennis shoe instead of heels," Lucas told her, as examined her foot.

" I love my heels Luke, besides, why wear comfortable shoes, when I have a loving, caring boyfriend who loves to massage me feet." she said, as she bit her bottom lip.

He just sighed, knowing it wasn't worth debating with her. " I got some Chinese food coming." he said as he started to massage her feet.

" I love you." she said, as she closed her eyes, He move his hand in the direction toe to ankle. Then, continue by stroking sole of foot, first more gently, then increase pressure..." God, I love you so much."

" I love you to ."

" I'm going to miss you " she said in a sad tone. Poking her bottom lip out in a pouting form.

Lucas give her sigh, " Peyton I told you I didn't have to go. I don't want to go." he said, honestly.. He rather be with her, then out on the lonely road.

" no you need to go, you deserve this. I'm so proud of you."

Lucas was leaving for his book tour in the morning it was only a six-week tour, but to Peyton if felt like months. It's been a month since they got together, Peyton moved in with him within a week. She was getting really close to his family especially Haley. Life was turning out to be everything she could ever want. And everything she deserved.

" I told you I could put the tour off till after the baby is born."

Peyton shook her head. " no you're going to go on the tour and have fun, and miss me everyday.. It's only six weeks which means I'll only be two weeks away from my due date when you return. So your be here when I go into labor."

" I know, but I hate leaving you alone."

" come up here." she said, not wanting to move. Lucas got up and sat down beside her. " I won't be alone, I have your parents, your brother, Haley, Jamie and Brooke. I will be fine. " she said as she cupped his face. " I want to enjoy a nice quite evening with you, eat some Chinese, watch a movie and make love, that's how I want to spend our last night together. Not being sad, I'll be sad tomorrow." she kissed him softly

" we could make love now." he said with a smirk. Before kissing her neck..." Work up an appetite."

She moan, " I already have an appetite, my food comes first. then sex..." she laughed, as the doorbell rung. Lucas groan " go get my food the baby's hungry ." He kissed the top of her head and then kissed her stomach. Before heading for the door.

" Oh Peyt, mom called and said not to forget to be at her house tomorrow at one." Lucas said. as he paid the young boy for the food.

" I can't believe she is throwing me a baby shower..it's so sweet." She said,as she sat up a little, preparing to eat.

" Yeah, she has a sweet side sometimes," Lucas teased, as he sat down the food in front of her. " Here I got you the fried rice, and lots of hot sauce."

She smiled up at him, " I love how you know me." she said, as he give her some food.

He pecked her lips, " I'll get you some apple juice. " he said, as he started to walk out of the room. She sat there, flipping through the channels and eating her food. " Here you go." he said, as he place a bottle of apple juice in front of her.

" Thanks babe." she looked up at him, noticing what he was holding. " Did you make me a cake?" she asked, eying the cake dish.

" No, well... it's for you, but I didn't make it, I had Haley make it." he said, as he sat it down on the table.

" Yum..." she said, as she went to open the top of the cake dish. Lucas slap her hands away. " What was that for?"

" Eat your dinner first, then dessert."

She poured, " But I want a piece of cake," she said, in a child like voice.

" To bad, eat then you can have a piece of cake."

" Your mean.."

"Yeah, but you love me." He said, as he sat down next to her, picking up an egg roll, " open up." he said, as he place the egg roll against her lips.

She rolled her eyes, then open her mouth, taking a little bite.." Mmm that's good.." she said, as she licked her lips. " Not as good as chocolate cake.."

Lucas shook his head, they sat their eating and laughing at some lame comedy that was on. " God, I'm stuffed..." she said, as she tossed the little white box onto the table.

" No room for cake?"

"yes there's always room for cake.." She said, as she went to stand up, "But first your baby is on my bladder again, so I need to pee.." He helped her up, walked her over to the stairs, " Baby, I can go to the bathroom by myself." she told him, as she pushed him away.

"Fine, I'll just clean up.." He laughed, as he watched her wobble up the stairs...

It was a good twenty minutes later when she return, Lucas smiled, noticing she changed into her silk nightgown. " Ready for bed?"

"No, I just wanted out of my clothes, " she said, as she walked back over to the couch, Lucas helped her sit down. " You ready for a piece of cake."

" Yes please." She said, " What is up with the candles?" she asked, nothing he cleaned up the chinese food. And placed candles around the room. He even turn off the t.v..

" Take the top off the cake." Was all he said,

She eyed him for a moment, she then reached over in lifted the lid. " OH MY GOD!" she said, as looked at the circle cake. Written in purple icing, was the words Marry me! with a ring in the middle of the cake.

Lucas watched her as she looked at the cake, " I hope this time I at least get an answer." She looked over at him, tears falling from her eyes, she nodded, but couldn't speak. " Yes, I'm going to get an answer, or yes your marry me?"

She swallow hard, " Yes, yes... I'll marry you. " she said, pulling his face to hers, kissing him..

" Look at the ring," he said, as he took the ring from the top of the cake. Lifted it up so she could see it better.

She smiled, " The diamond is shaped like a snowflake..." she said in an awe voice. " The band had snowflake around it to... How did you do this?" she asked, never seeing anything like this.

"Well, it took a while, but you can find anything and everything online now a days. " Lucas told her, As he took her hand, " I always knew somewhere, somehow, I'll find by match, even though it felt like it was taking forever, " he laughed, then caressed her cheek, " And then I finally found you, and I knew inside my heart, that there could be no doubt, you're the one, " he took the ring from her, then got on one knee. "You're the one that I've searched for my whole life. And I promise I'll never let you go, Will you marry me?" he asked again... Starring her in the eyes..

"Yes, I will..." she said, as tears started to fall... " Put it on me..." she insisted. Lucas slipped the ring on... " Wow!... it's so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you..."

" Your so lame..." she laughed, as she pulled him into another kiss... " Let's go upstairs..." she said with a smirk, wanting to get as close as possible to him.

" No cake?"

" Later, now I want to make love to my fiancé.." she said, as she stood up...

He kissed her gently, " You go head, I'll blow out the candles and lock up down here." She kissed him, then went up the stairs to wait for him...

She was laying in their bed, looking at the ring that now sat on her finger. " I can't believe we're engaged.." she said, as he climbed on the bed over her.

" Well, don't get to use to it..."

She arched her eye brow... "Excuse me.." totally confused, my his comment.

" I just mean, don't get use to being an engage, cause as soon as we can, I want you to be my wife.. I don't want a long engagement..."

She smiled, " Me either, if I wasn't too excited to make love to you right now, I would call everyone I know just to see if they knew a preacher, who would marry us, right this moment..."

" I'm glad we think alike." Lucas slowly bent his head towards Peyton's until their lips met in a slow love filled kiss. Peyton's tongue swept across Luke's bottom lip and he whole heartedly received her invitation, "Sit up for a sec." He said, wanting to take her nightgown off her.

When she sat up straight, he moved his hands down to the hem of her nightie, Peyton's whole body was trembling, her lips were quivering. like it was her first time or something.

"Lift up, baby girl," he whispered and then he was pulling the nightgown up her body and over her head, exposing her full breasts.

He then simply dropped the nightie from his fingers and pushed at her shoulders, guiding her to lay back on the bed. Peyton's heart was racing as she lay in complete obedience in just her panties. Lucas's eyes were immediately running the length of her body. The chill in the air had made her nipples hard, and goose bumps on her flesh.

He reached over and rubbed both the back and then the front of his right hand about her left breast, as if savoring the texture and ."Tender?" His voice blew as soft as the wind against her skin.

" Yeah..." she whispered... Closing her eyes, knowing that he would be gentle with her. He avoided her tummy from anything but gentle kisses. He did everything to make sure pressure on it was avoided so that included the basics of making love, she was always on top now..

He kissed around her swollen nipple. His rough hands skated over her body, Than his hands rushed over her tender breasts again before cupping them. A huff escaped her when his fingers massaged them gently and with much care he brushed over her rock hard nipples.

"Baby." She moaned with her eyes squeezed shut tightly as his hands went to her stomach. Very lovingly he stroked over the place where their baby was. Their eyes connected, trading looks of love for each other and their unborn child.

He kissed her stomach, before moving slowly down her body, he smirk as he took her red panties off her. He spread her legs, eying her womanhood.. He bent and kissed her mound softy...

"I need you Lucas." She whispered in a hoarse tone. Greedily his fingers buried themselves between her legs. "Oh God," She groaned. "I really need you." She said in a slightly mocking tone. She loved when he paid attention to her pussy, especially when he used his tongue, but she didn't want oral tonight she wanted him inside her, knowing it would be a long time before he would get to touch her again.

"I know baby." His fingers traced her wet folds. He lean up kissing her softly, he stood taking his clothes off, smiling down at his waiting impatience girl. He laid down beside her, very gently manoeuvred her on top of him.

She smirked sexy, as she reached for his hard member, she stroke it a few times, She guided him to her entrance, running his tip between her wet folds, brushing over a clit dragging a huff out of her. Slowly she guided his tip inside of her but holding still, Lucas had the hardest time not to trust his hips up. He would have done that but he knew she wanted to savour this moment and actually he wanted to, seeing the incredibly reddish blush on her cheek and her aroused facial expression.

She let him slide in a bit further, her walls automatically clenching around him, trying to take them in further.

"Damn baby" As Lucas couldn't help the involuntary thrust of his hips and buried himself deeper inside of her wanting body. His strong hands falling upon her hips, holding her steady, filling her up...

Slowly Peyton began to rock her hips back and forth, building to make a pace start-up. Lucas hands had moved up a little so he could tenderly place his hands above her hipbone.

Grunts and moans filled the nightly air.

"Babe I'm not gonna last much longer" Luke moaned

"Me either.."" Peyton said while picking up the pace. Her hips started to crash down against his in the most delicious way and this had both of the blondes screaming out each others name as the came together.

Lucas slowly lifter her off of him and rolled her to her side. Knowing she couldn't still in this position much longer, "Baby..." Peyton complained as her back was facing him. "Lift your leg" was Lucas only command as he slid back into her from behind. Peyton let out a moan of praise as Luke pulled her closer to him which caused him to move deeper in her. Knowing she didn't want him out of her yet, she needed to feel him for a long as possible.

" I love you soon to be Mrs. Scott." Lucas said, while placing soft kissing on her neck and shoulder.

She smiled, at his words. " I love you to my soon to be husband. " she whispered, as she brought his hand up to her lips kissing it gently. Within seconds the couple was a sleep.

The next morning, Peyton awoke, to find Lucas packing his bag... " it's almost time.." she asked, as she sat up.

Lucas give her a small smile, " I'm afraid so." he said, as he zipped up his bag. " seriously?" he said, giving her a you got to be kidding look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

" Are you trying to make me late?" He said, moving his hand up in down as he pointed to her body.

She looked down and smiled, she didn't realize when she sat up that the sheet had fallen and she was naked from the waist up. " Like what you see?" she smiled knowing he did.

" Yes, My girl wearing nothing but my ring, Yes I like it a lot." he said, as he sat down on her side of the bed... " I love you.." he said, before kissing her..

" I love you to, " she said, as her eyes filled with tears...

"No...No" he said, as he wiped her eyes. "No sad goodbyes..." he hated to see her cry.

" I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you, a lot..." she cried,

He hugged her tightly, " I know baby, and I'm going to miss you so much... both of you.." he placed his hand on her stomach..." You be good for mommy, and don't you get any ideas of coming out of there till daddy gets back.." he whispered to her tummy, before kissing it... " You take it easy..." He said to Peyton as he rested his forehead against hers... "Don't let work get to you, and don't worry about me, I love you and I call you when I land..." She nodded, not able to speak... " I'll Skype you tonight, so I expect to see that amazing beautiful smile, I fell in love with, no tears... Six weeks will fly by..."

" Be careful.." she whispered, as they shared a kiss, one that would have to last them for a while.. He stood up kissing her forehead, and rubbing her tummy one more time. He picked up his bags, " I love you.." he said, again before walking out their room.

She sat there for a moments and cried, crying in till she cried herself a sleep...

* * *

It was a little after noon, when Peyton walked into Karen and Keith's house. " Wow!" she said, as she noticed the purple and pink balloons... "This is so amazing."

" I'm glad you like it sweetheart.."Karen said, as she hugged her, even though they seen each other everyday almost, Karen always give Peyton a hug and a kiss when she seen her. Making Peyton feel like one of the family, it's pretty sad when prefect strangers make you feel more welcome than your own family, Peyton told Lucas a few weeks ago.

"Yeah Brooke said, you weren't like the pink balloons and stuff." Haley said, as she hugged her..

"Well, pink isn't my favorite color, but I know how some little girls love it, I can't make my daughter hate the color just because I do.."

"So you got something to show us..?" Karen asked, with a huge smile..

Peyton looked at her confused for a second till she noticed Haley's eyes on her hand.. "Oh... Yeah, I totally forgot.." she said, feeling dumb for not saying anything when she first came in, she knew that Lucas's family knew about the proposal..

" Forgot what?" Brooke asked, as she climbed down off the white chair she was standing on, putting up the banner..

Peyton smiled, " This.." she said,. as she lifted her hand up, showing off her engagement ring

It took Brooke a moment to realize what was going on.." Is that what I think it is?" Brooke said, as she walked over to her.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I'm an officially engaged women." she said, loudly...

" Oh My God!" Brooke screamed, as she grabbed her hand looking at the ring.. "Damn, that a big diamond.."

" I know, look it's shaped like a snowflake..."

" It's got to be a least two or three carat, " Brooke said, in a happy tone

" It's actually, four.." Haley said, as she walked over to the one of the tables, " I have held it for him, for a few months.."

Peyton looked over at her, " A few months?" she questioned, not understand the few months part, when they've only been together a month..

" Peyton he started searching for the prefect ring for you, a month after he got back from Tree Hill, I thought he was crazy, but he kept telling me that you were the one,and somehow, someday, he was going to get you back, and make you his wife..."

" He amazes me so much?" she said, as she looked at her ring, shocked that he believed in their love so much...

" Hey everyone.." Taylor said, as she walked into the living room to find Peyton crying..."What's wrong?" she asked, in a worried tone, walking to her.

" Nothing, they are happy tears.." she said, as she hugged her sister.. " I'm getting married.." she whispered in her ear

Taylor pulled back with wide eyes.. "Shut up.." she said, as she looked at her finger... " Wow... that is one beautiful ass ring... Oh Peyton, I'm so happy for you guys..."

"Thanks Taylor, that means a lot to me.." she said, in a serious voice, Taylor just smiled, knowing she was thinking of their family,

"Peyt, be happy, don't you dare let what they think or how they acted or treat you, affected you. You deserve to be happy, and loved, you are going to be a great mom, a wonderful wife,, you're going to show our so-called mother, that you don't need her, or her approval...I'm so proud of everything you have accomplished."

Peyton hugged her tightly,," God, I think I'm going to be all cried out before, the shower even begins.."She teased..." I'm need to use the restroom.." she told them, before walking out the room..

" Well, it's almost one, we have about five more people coming."Haley said, as she started pour chips into the purple bowl..

Karen bit her lip nervously, "Well, actually we have about seven more people." she said, as she looked out her window..Noticing a taxi pulling up..

Haley looked at her, "Five, who else did you invite?" she asked, in a confused tone. She and Brooke have been helping Karen planned the shower, so she knew there was only going to be eleven people...

The doorbell rung before Karen could answer, " I'll get that..." she said, walking fastly to the door... leaving the three girls confused...

Peyton walked back down stairs, as she reached the bottom of the stair case her phone beeped. " I miss you..." she smiled, as she readied the little text from Lucas.. She was texting him back, as she walked into the living room... " Lucas is so..." she began, but stopped talking when she looked up.. "What the hell are they doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected Love

Chapter 16

Peyton didn't give anyone a chance to answer her, she just turned around, as fast as she could and walked out the front door. The echo of the slamming door made everyone jump. Brooke and Taylor, followed her out the door, both knowing she was upset and needing to get out of the room.

Haley looked a bit confused, she watched as Taylor and Brooke went after a very upset Peyton., She then looked at Karen who was looking down at the floor like she was ashamed or something, She then looked at the two women standing in front of her, the first one the older one looked like Peyton, she had the same eyes, and facial feathers, like Peyton and Taylor.. Haley knew she must be Anna Peyton's mom, the second one didn't look like Peyton or Taylor, she had brown hair, and blue eyes, she remembered Lucas, talking about her, And knew that she must be April..

" Can I ask why you guys are here?" She said, still confused on how they even knew about the shower.

Anna looked at her a bit shocked " We were invited"

"No you wasn't."

Karen sighed, " yes they were Haley." she said, as she looked at her daughter in-law. " I invited them..."

Haley's eyes widen, " Karen, Brooke asked you not to, you know how Peyton feels about them, Lucas has told you, Peyton has told you, hell even Brooke told you, So why would you do this..."

"Haley, Peyton will understand this is her family she needs to let things go, and make things right with them..You only get one family."

" it's not for us to say what Peyton needs to do or say, its Peyton's life, And from what I heard about them, I can't blame Peyton for not wanting them here.. " Haley yelled, giving the two women the evil eye.

"Haley don't judge a situation you're not a part of, you can't say things when you're not involved, Everyone has their own side, we only know Peyton's and...

" And I'm going to stick to what Peyton says, I can't believe you just ruined what was going to be a great day, she was looking so forward to this Karen, I hope your happy with yourself." Haley said, as she stormed off..

Karen closed her eyes, knowing she should have talked to them, Anna winked at April who was smiling devilishly.

" Karen, Honey Don't worry about them, everything will be okay, Once I talk to Peyton and let her know I've made peace with her decisions.. She will be okay, " Anna said, as she touched Karen's arm.

" I hope so, I don't want Peyton upset with me"

" Peyton is and always will be a huge drama Queen, she makes a mountain out of a mole hill, she is my drama loving daughter,"

Karen raised her eye brow at her words, " No she's not, Peyton is a wonderful, loving, caring, thoughtful women, That I am proud to call my future daughter in-law..."

April laughed, to herself, trying not to let Karen see, but Karen noticed it, " Karen, lets not get carried away, Peyton isn't the marrying type, she doesn't believe in marriage... It's all about her career and nothing more,." Anna told her in a sweet but twisted voice.

It was with those words, that Karen realized she made a mistake...inviting them to the shower, was like inviting a shark to a pool party, both out for blood.

* * *

Peyton was pacing up and down the driveway, mumbling words that neither Brooke or Taylor could understand...

" Peyton," Brooke said, as they got closer to her.. " Hey, I...

" How could you?" She asked them in an angry tone, her face was red, her eyes were watering..

Brooke's eyes widen, " How could we what? "

"Why the hell would you guys invited them?" She said, in frustrated tone. " Out of everyone in the world, you guys invite the two people who you know could and would ruin this day for me. Why?"

Taylor and Brooke exchanged looks, " Peyton, we didn't invite them, I swear, we didn't even know they were coming." Taylor tried to explain, but Peyton kept pacing and shaking her head,

" Really Peyt, I promise, we were just as shocked as you are, I mean, I can't believe they actually found their way out of Tree Hill..." Brooke try to joke, hopping to get Peyton calm down..

" Well, no duh... They were invited to ruined my shower, so hell yeah they would find their way out of Tree Hill," Peyton yelled, she was breath really heavy, and color was draining from her face.

" Peyton I think you should stop walking and calm down,"

Peyton stop and glared at the two, " seriously?" she said, with her hands on her hips, " You want me to calm down?" she let out a bitter laugh. " Knowing that those two are here, with some plan to hurt me, or to hurt Lucas, or to ruined my and Lucas life, and you want me to calm down.. Are you fucking kidding me?" she screamed..." Out of everyone you could have invited why them? I don't get, I mean your my sister," she said, looking at Taylor, "your know what they say about me behind my back. " she then looked at Brooke, "And your my best friend, so you know how much this was going to hurt and upset me but yet you did it anyways..."

"Peyton.. I swear we didn't in.. "

"Save it Brooke." Peyton interrupted her... " It had to be you two, cause Karen or Haley wouldn't know how to get a hold of them, and I know damn sure Lucas wouldn't tell them anything.."

" It was Karen" Haley said, as she joined them.. " Peyton, Karen did this on her own, I swear, you can ask her, Brooke, Taylor, Lucas or me, didn't know about it.."

They all looked at Peyton who shook her head vehemently, "No, Karen wouldn't do that..." she said, as a few tears fell, " Why? Why would she invited them, I told her over and over about the way they treat me, so did Lucas.." she moved her hands to her stomach, just as a sharp pain went through her, " Ooch..." she cried, as she lean forward, Brooke grabbed her..

" Peyton, you need to get inside." Brooke said, as she wrapped her arm around her,

"No, I...can't..." she said, through the pain...

" Peyton I know you don't want to face them, and talking to them is the last thing you want, but honey, you got to sat down, and calm down for your daughter sake.." Taylor said, as she got on the other side of her..

" I'm okay, " She told them. but truth she was feeling like she couldn't breath, and really did need to sit down, but that meant going back in the house to see her mom, and her sister, and Karen, she was angry at all three...

Haley walked in front of her, " Peyton, look I know your pissed off and hurt, and honey you have every right to me.. They have no right to be here, just like Karen didn't have the right to invite them, but I know Karen since I was ten, and she has a big heart, and she is all about family, she believes family comes first in life, and I believe she thought she was doing the right thing, by bring them here. She wanted your dream of everyone getting along to come true, she did this because she loves you, and she just wanted to make you happy."

Peyton nodded, understanding what Haley was saying, she just wished Karen would have talked to her first, maybe she wouldn't have been so upset if she had a heads up, " Take me inside, I'll try to relax for you guys and my daughter..."

* * *

As they walked back in the house, " Peyton, are you okay?" Karen asked, noticing the girls where helping her to the couch..

" Yeah, I just was having some pains..." she looked over at her mom and sister, who was sitting on the other couch. " I heard pregnant women have sharp pains when their stress level is high.." she said, glaring at them.

Karen notice what she was staring at, " Peyton I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to...

Peyton looked over at her, " It's okay, you don't need to explain, I understand, could someone get me some water?" she asked, as she leaned back, taking to catch her breath, she closed her eyes, as the pain slowed down...

"Here" Haley said, giving her a bottle of water..

"Thanks," she said, taking the bottle, " Could you guys not tell Lucas's what just happen.. I don't want him to worry while he's gone.."

" Where is Lucas?" April asked,

" He's on a book tour?"

" A book tour?"

"Yes, a book tour, that's what author's do after they write a book, "

April laughed bitterly, " How long is he gone for?" Anna asked

Peyton could sense they were trying to upset her, and so could Brooke, " Six weeks, he just let this morning.." Brooke said, as she sat down beside her best friend, grabbing her hand..

"Whatever your thinking keep it to yourself." Peyton warned them.. She knew what they wanted to say, but she didn't want to hear it.. " regardless to how you feel or what you think of Lucas, he loves me, and I love him, And we are staying together."

" Yeah, because escorts are very trusting people..' April said, in a sarcastic tone.

Peyton was getting upset again, and Brooke could tell by the way she was squeezing her hand, " Enough, " Karen yelled... " This day is all about Peyton, we are not here to talk about her relationship with my son, or what he did in the past, Now let's just let bygones be bygones.." The doorbell rung, in Karen went to get it, " Well, now that the rest of the guest are here, we can get started.." Karen said, as she walked over to the table.," I figure we could start off with a game..Now this game is lame at least that's what Brooke and my daughter in-law said.. " she said, rolling her eyes, "It's called Place the baby on the mommy."

" See I " Brooke said, putting her hand to her chest, " Wanted to play Pin the sperm on the egg..but...someone didn't like my game.." she nodded, teasingly to Karen..

" I'm sorry Brooke, I just didn't like the idea of pinning sperm, Call me old fashion." Karen said, as everyone laughed.

" seriously, there a game like that?" Peyton questioned her best friend, with a what the hell look, Brooke nodded, " Thank God, for Karen.." she laughed, as Brooke slapped her leg playfully..

" Okay, so this is like pin the tail on the donkey, but the baby shower version..." she turned around to get the blindfold. " Peyton stand up " she said, as Taylor and Brooke helped her up.

Peyton went to the middle of the room, Karen, Blindfold each participant and then give them a paper baby to then approach the mom and place the baby as close to the tummy as possible. The one who gets closest to placing the paper baby on the pregnant tummy wins."

" Well, that's going to be easy, she is big as a house.." Brooke teased, as Peyton stuck her tongue out at her..

Everyone had on blindfolds but Anna and April, who just sat there, like they were bored out of their minds. Peyton shook her head, noticing they wasn't participating she knew they didn't come for her, they haven't even asked her how she was feeling, what she was having, nothing... Some mom she has huh? She thought to herself.. They were up to something, she could feel it.

" Go" Karen yelled, as all eight women, came towards Peyton like a hungry pack of wolf's... Brooke was pushing people out of her way, Taylor somehow, got behind her where she placed her baby. " You can only use one hand, and you can't feel all over her.."

" Yeah Brooke, so stop trying to fill me up." Peyton joked,

"Baby, you know you like it.." Brooke joked back,

" Okay, Taylor's out, she put it on her back, and so is Madison, and I'm not sure how, but Katie got it on her leg, so she's out to,,," Karen laughed..." Donna, Haley and Brooke, Amanda, Kirsten, are still holding their baby..."

" Move it." Brooke said, as she pushed Donna out-of-the-way, and placed her baby..." I did it...I did it...I did it.." she started to sing..

" Brooke you aren't Dora the explorer, " Haley said, laughing..

"Shut up Haley, I can't help if my daughter has that song stuck in my head...I still won..." Brooke said proudly

"No you didn't" Peyton said, laughing so hard, she thought she was going to cry.. Brooke took off her blindfold, to see where her's landed.." you placed the baby on my breast you prev..."

" Well, I'm so use to flat chested Peyton, I forgot you actually had breast, now."

"Lucas has no problem finding my breast.."

" TMI Peyton," Haley said, covering her ears in a childish way.

" Okay, we got two left, girls you need to place your baby's now..." Everyone watched as Donna and Kirsten placed their baby's.." Well we got a winner... it's about time...Congrats Kirsten..." Karen said, as she handed her... a basket,

" Thanks,,"

" What is in there?" Peyton asked...

" Let's see...loofah sponge, pumice stone, facial scrub, body scrub, salt scrub or sugar scrub, foot lotion, cuticle lotion, bath salts, bath oil, body wash and fancy soap... I think their trying to tell me something.." Kirsten joked..

" No I'm not, I figured any women would love it, I was so clueless to what to get for prizes and...

"Apparently... lame ass gift, go good for a lame ass party.." April said, cutting Karen off..

Karen ignored her comment; and send Peyton a little smile, Knowing that she was get upset, " Okay the next thing we going to do is a little more relaxing, so everyone can sit down.. Haley get the white broad, Now Peyton said, she and Lucas haven't decided on a name yet, there was to many that she loved, so I figure we could help out.." Karen got the mark out and wrote, baby names... " Okay everyone start saying a first and middle name..."

" Haley." Haley said,

" No that name sucks,," Brooke said, as Haley threw a pillow at her, " Brooke, sounds so much better..."

" No not really.." Peyton said.. causing Brooke's mouth to drop... " I still love you..." she give her a side way hug...

" Christina Anna.."

" Melissa Marie.."

" Jada Renée."

" Tiffany ...

" Grace Brooke" Kirsten said, looking at Brooke... " I figured Destiny, has Peyton's middle name, it only seem fitting..

" Well, Lucas and I have already decided on the middle name..." Peyton said, as everyone looked at her, " I was going to wait till she got here, but we've decided on Brooke..." she said, looking at her best friend.

Brooke hand when to her mouth, " Oh my Peyton..." she said, in an awe tone..." I'm not shocked it's a great name..." she said, as she hugged her..

Karen smiled, " Okay so lets see what go's with Brooke..."

" Mary Brooke."

"Elizabeth Brooke.."

" Rose Brooke Scott." Haley said, " or Lily Brooke Scott." She shrugged, " I like flowers, I want to name my daughter after a flower, if I ever had one.."

Peyton smiled at her, " Their both lovely names Haley.."

" Why Scott?" Anna asked, interrupting their moment..

Peyton looked over at her mother, " Excuse me."

" Why would the last name be Scott?"

" Because that's what her daddy's last name is..."

Anna tilted her head, " Come on Peyton, you don't even know if he's father..."

Peyton's mouth dropped, as she stared at her mother, " I know who the father of my baby is mother..." she said, in an annoyed tone.. The room went silent,

" Okay, how about we play another game, I think we got enough names," Karen said, sensing the tension in the room. Boy was she starting to understand what Peyton meant.. Her mother really was a heartless bitch towards her..

" Don't let her get to you, " Brooke whispered in her ear.. " She is trying to get under your skin...Let it go, " Peyton nodded, but stared at her mom, with so much hate in her eyes, she wanted to scream, and tell her to get out of Karen's house, to never return, that she didn't want or need her in her life... But she knew she had to keep calm, her pains from early were a sign to calm down, and stay that way...

" Okay right, Baby Pictionary.."

" We can't draw.." Brooke said,

" Are you going to complain about everything." Karen asked

' Probably.."

Karen sighed, " Anyways, divide into teams and give each team a pen or pencil and pad of paper. Each round, one person from each team views a card and draws the word or phrase for her team to guess. The team that guesses correctly first earns one point."

" You know what name I really like..." April said, interrupting Karen.. Everyone looked at her,

" What sweetheart?" Anna asked, knowing no one else would.

April smiled, " Abby Brooke Jagielski.. it's got a nice ring to it... Don't you think mom?"

Everyone looked at them confusedly, but Peyton and Brooke... " Yeah, you should give that last name to your son, since that is supposed to be his last name.. " Brooke said..

Anna's smiled dropped.. " Brooke you stay out of this, you can't not judge her, she did nothing wrong..."

" Ha " Peyton said, clearly not believing what she was hearing. " She did nothing wrong.. she slept with my boyfriend, who I was engaged to, and cheated on her husband, had a baby, which she knew wasn't her husbands, yeah she did nothing wrong mother." She said in tone lace with sarcasm

"I will not sit her, and listen to you put her down, after what you did.."

"Excuse me..What the hell did I do now mother.."

Anna stood up, " You are in the same boat as she is...I don't think you want your so-called boyfriends family to know the truth.. "

" What are you talking about?" Peyton said, as she tried to stand up,

" Lucas is not your baby's father, Jake is..."

Peyton couldn't describe what she was feeling, even if someone asked her to, " That does it..." she yelled, as she pushed herself up. " She looked at her guest and then to Karen.. " I'm sorry, for what I'm about to do, I appreciate the party it was amazing, and I had funny regardless to the two trying to ruined it, but I think it's best if you guys leave now.."

Kirsten, Donna, Madison, all stood up, They said there goodbyes, then Amanda and Katie left,

" Peyton don't ..."

Peyton put her hand up, to stop whatever Brooke was going to say, " I have to do this,, I want you guys to stay you guys are my real family, " she said, as she looked back and forth to Karen, Brooke, Taylor and Haley.. She then turned around to face her mother and April.. " Let's set something straight, whatever the hell you two plan ain't going to work,"

" I don't kn... "

"Shut the hell up." Peyton yelled looking at her mom, " I know you two, I know that their was a reason for you guys to come, I didn't want you here, I didn't even care if I ever talked to you again...You being here was all because my mother in-law wanted to make peace between us, because she believe that family comes first, and that family is always there when you need them, why because she was raised like that, so it's how she raised her family, We don't have a family like that, we use to, I don't know exactly what happen to us, but frankly I don't give a fuck anymore, I don't want you or need you and mine or" she placed her hands on her stomach. " we don't need you in our lives ." she said corrected herself. " this " she pointed to everyone standing beside her. " is my family now, I have a wonderful, loving, supporting soon to be husband, three amazing sisters, three funny and caring brother in-laws, an incredibly, father in-law and a loving, concern,amazing mother in-law, and nephews and nieces, and my daughter will be loved by all. " She paused, as she watched her mom for some kind of hurt expression but nothing happen.." So was that your plan or part of it,"

" we don't have a plan."

"Bullshit, you figure you would come here and try to get Lucas to believe that I slept with Jake after he left or something, but it would never work, Lucas loves me and trusts me he won't believe you, I don't get why you two don't want me to be happy, or wont let me be happy, Are you jealous?"

"Why would we be jealous of you?" April said, as she stood up, crossing her arms around herself..

" oh I don't know..." Peyton said, with a shrug, " Because I actually have a life, a successful one, and you guys didn't want me to make it in New York, but I did, and now that I'm having a baby, and I'm engaged..."

" Engaged?" Anna questioned.." To who?"

Peyton rolled her eyes," To Lucas, the father of my child.." she said, holding up the ring..

" To flash...and it's shaped kind of funny.." April said,

" Don't hate, because mines bigger, and it's shaped like a snowflake..."

" Why would he buy a shaped snowflake ring?"

" because I collected snowflakes, " Peyton said, as she shook her head,

Anna looked at her oddly, " Since when?"

Her temper was rising but she held it in check, " since I was about nine mom," she really didn't know her..

" That ring that Jake got you now that wa... "

"Get out!" Peyton demanded.. " I want you out of my mother in-law house now, take your ass's back to North Carolina, where you belong."

" Peyton..."

" Don't Peyton me, I don't understand why you treat me this way, or what I did to make you hate me.." she cried, " All I ever wanted was a better life for myself, which I got, but apparently that doesn't even make you happy, I thought you would be over the moon when you found out I was pregnant but all you care about is ruining my happiness, I can't do this anymore, i can't keep having the same fight with you over and over, I got my daughter to think about, and Lucas, and my job, my new family, cause I don't have no use for my old one..Expect for Taylor and Chris."

Anna looked at her, April laughed, " Are we suppose to get all emotionally in say were sorry, we love you Peyton and we want you to be happy, Damn I swear you're so selfish ..."

" I'm selfish..." Peyton said, filling her angry about to raise. " Who the hell help you get out of debt? Who did you call when your husband left you the first time? Who did you call when you were going to lose your house?" She paused, waiting on April to answer but she didn't " Yeah, I'm selfish alright I send you money when you needed it, without asking why. I saved your husband business, I saved your house, I...

" That's all lies" Anna said, looking at April, " Why would you make up lies Peyton?"

" Why in the hell would I lie mom, seriously? think about..." she yelled, " I did a lot for her family over the years stuff I never told a soul, and she treats me like I'm scum... You know what's so sad, , I'm happier then I've ever been in life, and my family is the only thing trying to bring me down. That's pretty sad, I..." she stopped as a sharp pain went through her..

" Peyton?" Karen said, as she walked over to her.." Honey are you okay?"

She nodded, her heart was pounding so hard within her chest that it felt like it would burst through. She was taking deep breaths, almost as if struggling to catch air in her lungs...

"Haley call an ambulance." Karen yelled, noticing the spots of blood on the carpet. She looked at Brooke who also saw what she saw... " Peyton, honey we got to get you to the hospital .."

"Okay,,," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain... " I want Lucas..." she cried..." I need Lucas..." she cried louder, as she placed her hands on her stomach...

" I know, Brooke call him." Karen said, as she helped Peyton sit down.. " Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Karen assured her, even though she had a bad feeling racing through her.

Peyton laid her head on her shoulder, " I don't want them here, don't let them come to the hospital.." she begged Karen

"Your my daughter, I will be there." Anna said, overhearing what she said, to Karen... " I have a right "

" No you won't be, you need to get out of my house, before I call the cops and have you taking out." Karen told her in a serious, angry tone.. " You better pray nothing happens to this baby. or to Peyton, "

" oh,, ooh Karen the pain is get worst " Peyton cried. " okay..Taylor and Haley help her to the car, I can't wait for that damn ambulance anymore." Once they were out the door Karen turn to Anna and April, " You are no longer welcome in my house, do not come to the hospital, if you do, I will make sure you don't see her.."

"You can't keep me away from my daughter.."

Karen grabbed her bag, " She's not your daughter anymore, you lost that chance, she's mine, she is apart of my family now, So I suggest you keep your distance, you do not want to mess with my family, that's a line you do not want to cross," Karen warned them, before storming out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people, I'm not sure what made me decide to go this route with this story, but I see so many different paths to go, I have so many ideas for this story, One minute I'm thinking of ending this story, then the next another idea hits me. So I don't know where this story is heading, but I hope you guys stick around till the end..**

**Thanks for the reviews and the loving support to the ones who are still reading my crazy story..**

**Oh, and you guys need to check out a new story, by Leonie-May, it's called The Offering... it is really good, it's actually one of my new obsession, lol.. I'm so hooked on that story, and I know any true Leyton fan would be to.. So please check it out.. **

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 17

Lucas smiled to himself as he stood up needing to stretch his legs, sitting down for the last three hours left his body numb.. "Well, apparently Andrew and the rest of the guys can't make the meeting, so they are going to meet us in Texas." Lindsey his editor said, as she walked over to him.

Lucas nodded, he pulled out his phone, " So one day down, and forty-two days to go.." he said, as he turned on his phone.. Not really paying her any attention.

Lindsey smiled, " you acted like it's a bad thing, I thought you loved doing book tours ?"

" I do, the first one was amazing. I love talking to people about my writing, but I just wish there was a way to hold off on this tour for now." he said, wanting to be at home with Peyton, he wanted to wait till the baby was born, so Peyton could come with him..

Lindsey licked her lips, " The first tour was my favorite, watching how happy you was, and the nights were pretty special to.." she said in a low whispered. She took his phone out of his hands, " you know this one could be just as good and as fun, as it was six years ago." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas's eyes widen, " no I don't think so." he said, as he removed her hands from around his neck, He knew what she was getting at, and there was no way he was going down that road with her.

She smacked her lips, " Why not?" she asked, like she didn't understand why he was turning her offer down. " You sure enjoy yourself last time.."

Lucas laughed bitterly "yeah, because I was young, single, and you were an easy lay, " He paused, " Arent' you married?, I don't mess with married women."

She rolled her eyes, " oh please like he ain't under one of his clients right now, we didn't marry for love Lucas we married for business, believe me, sweetheart he won't care if you check my oil for me.." she lean in to kiss him.

Lucas pushed her away "Lindsey, I said no." he stepped completely away from her. " I'm sorry if you're in a loveless relationship I would hate to be in your shoes, " he said in a sympathy tone. " but I'm not in the same boat as you "

" excuse me?"

" I have someone back home who loves me, and who I am completely in love with, didn't you read my book?"

She sighed dramatically, " No...not excatly..."

" Your my editor you were suppose to read it,"

" I had Andrew read it, I knew it was already good, so I didn't see the point of both of us reading it, I was just happy you wrote a book, so I could see you again..."She reached for his hand, " Look, I promise I won't tell a soul, it will be just sex, just like last time."

Lucas shook his head, and walked over to the other side of the table, wanting to get away from her. " You need you ears cleaned out apparently, I told you, I have a wonderful, loving, faithfully, women back home, I will not cheat on her, I am an engaged man, a very happy one, and I am an expecting father. I don't want you, I didn't write another book so I can see you, or to relive what we did six years ago, that was the past, I'm not going to sleep with you.."

Lindsey exhaled loudly, " Whatever, but just remember, six weeks is a long time, without sex, so if you get to lonely, I'm just...

" You really can't take a hint, can you?" A voice said, from behind Lucas, " I think you need to realize that the man doesn't want you, so throw in the towel already, your making yourself look bad, and no one likes a desperate needy women.." Lucas's eye widen as he turn to be face to face with Larry Sawyer.

* * *

Lindsey was standing outside the bookstore watching Lucas and the strange guy talk, when her phone went off, "Hello.."

" Lindsey?" the caller said..

" This is she."

" Hey! I don't know if you remember me, but we met, when my son had his first book turn, "

" Who is this?"

" Karen Scott, I'm Lucas Scott's mother."

Lindsey smiled, " Oh, yes I remember you, Karen how are you?" she asked, like she really cared,

Karen sighed, " Look, I need to get a hold of my son, we have called him, but his phone must be off."

Lindsey took Lucas's phone out of her pocket, noticing there was sixteen missed calls, " Yes, he leaves it off when he does the signings, is everything okay?"

" No honey, it's not, I need to talk to Lucas, is he around?"

Lindsey thought for a moment, as she looked at Lucas, " No, he's in a meeting, so I can't get to him right now, is there anything I can do?"

Karen closed her eyes, " Can you have him call me as soon as he is out of his meeting, it's about his finance and his baby, it's very important that he calls me.." she said, in a worried tone.

" I will foreshore pass on the message, I hope everything is okay..."

"Thank you sweetheart, "

" Your welcome, Bye Karen. " she said, as she clicked the end button.. She then dropped Lucas's phone on the ground and stepped on it, cracking the screen. " Oops..." she said, as she picked up the phone, and checked out the damage she did, " No more interrupts now.."

* * *

As Karen walked back to the lobby the Doctor walked up to the family, " Is this the family of Peyton Sawyer?"

" Yes " Brooke said, as she and Haley stood up. " Is she okay? is the baby okay?"

"I'm Dr. Joel," he said, shaking Brooke's hand then Haley's and moving around the circle, "Are you all family?" he asked,

" yes, we are " Karen said, nervously as Keith wrapped his arm around her..

" Are one of you the baby's father?" He asked, Nathan and Julain..who shook their heads.

"No my brother is, but he's out town right now, we are trying to get a hold of him." Nathan told him,

The doctor nodded, " Well, we checked her pulse, which is good, so is her blood pressure, and she doesn't have a temperature, which is a good thing. We put a monitor on her abdomen to check the baby's heart rate and her uterine contractions Checked her cervix to see if it is opening which it is, " he paused, " She is in pre-term labor"

Brooke eyes widen, " She's only thirty weeks?" she said, as tears glazed her eyes..

" What does this mean? is the baby okay?" Haley asked,

" Look there is no reason to worry, yet, Pre-term labor may result in the birth of a premature baby. However, labor often can be stopped to allow the baby more time to grow and develop in the uterus."

" So she isn't in premature labor?" Karen asked, feeling like she could be sick, she knows Lucas is going to blame her if anything happens to Peyton or the baby..

" No, but it could turn into that, that's why we need to keep a close eye on her. Pre-term labor treatments include bed rest, fluids given intravenously, and medications to relax the uterus.

" So there's a chance you can stop the labor" Keith asked,

" We gave her an Intravenous (IV) fluids, Medicine to relax her uterus and stop labor. The medicine to help speed up the development of the baby's lungs. So we are going to admit her to the hospital, so we can watch her closely, As long as she doesn't have any more contractions, or her water doesn't break we are good.."

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked.

" Yes, in a minute once the nurses are done, I prefer two people at a time, someone can stay over night with her, just in case something happens through out the night, "

" I'm staying!" Brooke yelled, looking at Karen. "She's my best friend I have to be here, I mean if Lucas shows up then I'll leave, but for now I ain't going nowhere."

Karen smiled, " We get it Brooke, it makes sense for you to stay, "

A nurse walked over to them, " She is ready for visitors, two at a time, please don't stay long, and no stress we need to keep her calm and relaxed." She smiled at them, " Room 316," she said, before walking away..

* * *

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the man, " What are you doing here?" he asked, in an angry tone. Hie eyes scan the book store looking for Peyton's mom, or April, knowing they were here, or at least set this up..

" Hello Lucas."

"What are you doing here Mr. Sawyer?" Lucas asked again.

Larry nodded to a table, and Lucas followed him, " I read online about your tour, so I figured I would stop by, I readied the book, it was pretty good, I can't say I like the love scene in their, specially since it was my daughter you was talking about. "

Lucas nodded understandingly, " You drove four hours to tell me you readied my book?" he asked, not believing him, he sense something was up..

" Well, I wanted to talk to you, I couldn't call you, since Peyton changed her number and her address, "

" She is living with me now, we are engaged,"

Larry nodded, "How is Peyton?"

"Were good?" he replied, not wanting to get into this conversation here in public. " Why are you really here?"

Larry sighed, as he tapped his fingers on the table, " Look I know you hate me and...

"No, I don't hate you." Lucas interrupted him, " I don't know you to say I hate you, hate is a very strong word, I can honestly say I dislike you, and I don't like the way you treat your daughter, or how your wife and the other members treat her. When she did nothing wrong, but follow her dreams.."

Larry nodded, " Your right, she didn't do anything wrong, and I am very proud of her, I want her back in my life Lucas, I miss her, and I need my daughter back.." he paused, " I need you to help me...please?"

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone said a quick hello to Peyton, they left for the night. Expect Brooke who refuse to leave her best friend side.

Brooke walked back into Peyton's hospital room.." You still awake?" she said, as she walked over to the bed.

Peyton was looking up at the ceiling, she sighed loudly..." Did Lucas call?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

" No, Karen is calling Andrew now, so maybe he will know something..." Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed. " Everything is going to be okay, "

Peyton looked up at her, giving her a small smile, " I have a bad feeling Brooke.." she admitted weakly.. "Something doesn't feel right,"

Brooke squeezed her hand, " Are you having pains again?" she asked in a concern voice, looking over at the machines.

" They slow down a little, they didn't stop like the doctor said they would..." she placed her hand on her stomach, " Okay, baby girl we promise daddy you wasn't going to come out of there till he got back." tears started to fall.

Brooke laid her other hand over Peyton's holding back her own tears, she wanted to reassure her but she was a lost of words..

" I want Lucas, God where is he?" she cried

" I know honey, everyone is trying to get a hold of him, Lucas's will be here.." she pushed her hair out of her eyes, " Close your eyes, you need to quit worrying, Doctor said, no stress, and worry leans to stress. You need sleep."

Peyton nodded," I try.." she whispered, as she closed her eyes, Brooke leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She sat there watching her, and praying that everything would be okay. And for the first time, She took in the paleness of her skin that's use to glow. she looks small, tried, weak. " Oh Lord, please let her and the baby be okay. she doesn't deserve this, " she whispered, as she let her tears fall.

* * *

Lindsey walked over to the table, " Look I hate to interrupted but it's getting late, And we have an early flight in the morning.."

Lucas looked up at her, " Do you still have my phone?" remembering she took it from him moments ago.

"Oh!" She frown as she pulled it out of her pocket.. " I kind of dropped it, it was an accident Lucas, " she said, as she gave him his broken phone..

" It looks like it was step on." He said, as he checked his phone out..

" Well, you see I was totally not paying attention, and it must have fallen out of my pocket, and then I stepped on it, I will totally replace it Luke.."

" No it's okay, I'll take care of it" He said, as he stood up. " I think there is an T mobile store around here,"

Lindsey bit her lip, as Larry looked at her " It's to late tonight to go, their probably closed. "

Lucas sighed, " Yeah...Well, I need to headed to the hotel, so I can call Peyton.."

"No!" Lindsey said, a little to loud.. " I mean let's go grab a bite to eat you and me, I'm sure Peyton is fine...you can call her later."

Lucas thought for a moment," I am kind of hungry, " Lucas said, as he put his phone in his pocket, " I guess I could call her later. "

Lindsey smiled, " Come on I know the prefect place for us two..."

" Make it three." Larry said, giving Lindsey a knowing smile.. " If you guys don't mind, and Lucas please feel free to use my phone, to call your fiancé," Larry said, making sure to say the last part loud.

" Thanks" Lucas said, as he took Larry's phone..

Larry waited till Lucas walked away, " Whatever, your up to sweetheart, isn't going to work... I won't let it.." he warned the snobby girl before walking away.

* * *

The next morning, Karen and Keith walked into Peyton's room, " Hey, you just missed Brooke.." Peyton said, looking a lot more better than yesterday.

"That's alright we didn't come here to see anyone else, just you..."

" Did Lucas call?"

" No, " Karen said, sadly. " But don't worry, Andrew is on it, he promise me he will track him down, and get him here." Karen kissed her forehead, " Any change since yesterday?"

"No, which is good news, I just have to hang in there, I'm still hoping to carry her to full term." She told them, as she wondered where Lucas was, and why he wasn't calling them back. Praying he was okay, she knew he made it to North Carolina, because he did text her, before the baby shower yesterday, she just couldn't understand why he didn't call anyone back last night.. " Did you bring my phone?"

" yes" Keith said, as he handed her phone to her.

" Thanks.." she said, she started to look at her miss calls, " Wow..." she said, noticing the number that called her

"What's wrong honey?"

"My dad call me ten times last night.." She said, in a shocked tone.. " He never calls me...I think I should call him..." she said, thinking that her mom told her dad what was going on and he was actually worried.. " He is a doctor, one hell of a good one..He left me three voicemail's to.."

Karen smiled, " It's your call, if you want to talk to him I..." she stopped noticing the look on Peyton's face..." Peyton what's wrong..."

Peyton sat up straight, " I think you should get Dr. Joel...now..." she said, as she realized what was going on.. She looked up them, tears glazing her eyes, panic etched across her faces. " My water just broke..."

" I'll get him" Keith said, running out of the room..

" Take it easy," Karen said, seeing fear in her eyes, " It's going to be okay."

"Karen this can't be happening, it's to soon.." she cried, in a worried tone... " This can't be happening, It's to soon.." she repeated.. She couldn't believe what was going on, " Lucas isn't even here, this isn't suppose to happen... not yet...not without Lucas..."

" Peyton, don't worry, " Dr, Joel said, as he entered the room. "everything is going to be fine.. " he told her as he examined her. " Yes we have rupture, we need to get her up to labor and delivery right away, she can have this baby any moment. I'm sorry Peyton.."

Peyton shook her head crying uncontrollably now, " No, No it's to soon, it's just to soon."

" We are going to do everything we can to save your daughter, you have to trust us.." Dr. Joel, told her as they rolled her out of the room..


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!.. I have decided to end this story, instead of taking it down the path I was thinking about. I love this story, in the reviews,and support. you guys are amazing. But I actually had two new stories I want to start, one I already have which is Let Me Love You, and the next one I will be posting soon.. So within the next chapter or two, will probably be it for this one.**

** I also will be ending, A Baby Changes Everything, I have two more chapters for that one. **

**I'm stuck with One Step At a Time I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter, I have never wrote anything like that before, so it's hard for me.. I promise I am trying.  
**

**And as for Two Hearts, One Dream, I'm not confused or stuck I know where I want it to go, as of right now, but I'm having some problems with people who don't approve where I have taken the story, So I have just put it on hold for a few, to let things settle..**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 18..

Haley walked in the hospital waiting area, stopping as she noticed a crying Karen, who is being comfort by Keith... And Brooke on the other side with her head in her hands. She walked over to Brooke, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder... She gave Keith and Karen a small smile, as they sat there lost in their own thoughts..

" Where is she?" a voice yelled from somewhere in the hospital,

Karen's head snapped up.." Lucas!" she exclaimed, knowing her son's voice. She jumped out of her sit.

"Mom." Lucas yelled, as he jogged over to them. " Where is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked, as he try to catch his breath.

Karen hugged him tightly, happy that he was there, even though part of her wanted to choke the daylights out of him, for not answering his phone, or calling someone back.. She wanted to questioned his where bouts, but knew now wasn't the time.

"Her water broke this morning, when we first got here." Keith told him, " So they took her up to labor and delivery, but...

"But what?" Lucas asked, as he stared at his dad.

"Well, right before you came in the nurse came to us, and said that the baby's heart rate was giving the practitioner cause for concern, and Dr. Joel decided that the baby can't withstand continued labor, So they are giving her an unplanned cesarean."

" I want to see her, " Lucas said, as he felt his heart drop. This can't be happening, this isn't suppose to be happening. He was supposed to be with her, holding her hand, encouraging her to keep pushing, smiling at each other, sharing little kisses here and there. This was suppose to be a happy time for them. " I believe this is happening." his voice full of fear.

" Lucas, everything will be okay, you just...

" No, mom," he said, cutting her off. " Don't tell me to have faith." He said, backing away from her. " We wouldn't even be here now, if it wasn't for you..Why would you invite Anna and April, after everything we told you, I mean that's pretty low and...

"Enough..." Larry said, as he walked over to Lucas, " Don't talk to your mom like that Lucas, this isn't her fault, yes I blame my wife and daughter, but.. sometimes things just happen, without cause.."

Lucas was about to response, " Excuse me" A brown hair nurse interrupted them. " Ms. Sawyer, is requested for Brooke Baker to be in the room with her, she doesn't want to do this alone."

Brooke looked at Lucas, " Go Lucas, she's wants you there more than me." Lucas gave her a small smile.

" Your Lucas, the baby's father?" the nursed asked.

" Yes, ma'am.."

She sighed happily, " Come with me, she has prayed you would get here in time," Lucas followed the nurse.

As they rounded the corner, " Mr. Sawyer?" Brooke said," What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice full of angry.

* * *

As Lucas followed the nurse, she explained things to him, as they walked. " we gave her an epidural, which numbed the lower half of her body, but left her awake, and alert for the birth of your baby. Before the surgery, we give her extra medication to ensure that she's completely numb. And since the mother is doing good so far, we didn't have to give her any anesthesia, Since this is an emergency cesarean, you don't have time to change your clothes, but you do have to wash your hands, and put on a mask... "

" Okay." Lucas said, as he washed his hands quickly, wanting to get in the room as fast as possible.

Peyton was staring up at the bright light, listening to everyone around her, wishing Lucas or Brooke was next to here, she felt all alone. " Ms. Sawyer, we found someone for you ."

"Thank you..." she whispered, as she closed here eyes. She felt a kiss on her forehead, and opened her eyes, expecting to see her best friend... " Lucas..." she exclaimed, " Your here?, you make it ?" she cried, " How? Why didn't you answer?" she had so many questions.

Lucas sighed, as he rested his forehead against hers, " I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I will explain everything later, I promise," he said, as he pecked her lips.." But for now, lets focus on bringing our little girl into the world."

She gave him a small smile, " I'm scared, it's to soon...I don't want to lose her Luke.."

He kissed away the tear that rolled down her cheek, " I'm scared to baby, " he closed his eyes, as his own tear fell.. " We got to keep our faith, everything will be okay..."

" You promise?" she asked,

He sees the fear and uncertain in her eyes, " I promise." he whispered, praying he will be able to keep that promise. " I love you.."

" I love you to." she whispered,

"Alright Ms, Sawyer, " The brown hair nurse said, "The doctor will be right it, the baby's blood pressure is now, eighty over sixty, we are going to wash your belly now with some sterile iodine it may be just a little cold. " She told her, as the other nurse put the light brown goo on her.

Doctor Joel walked in the room. " Okay Peyton, You should be starting to feel a little numb blew now." Peyton nodded. As Lucas kissed her forehead.. " Good. good, I'm going to give you some pure oxygen.. I need you to take slow deep breaths. " he paused, as he watched her, and the machines she was hooked up to. "That's it, there might be some pressure, don't worry, just relax. " he paused again..." Okay people let's go,"

" Peyton the baby is doing fine." A nurse told her, " the heart rate is good, we have a pediatrician standing by, and just a few minutes your going to be a mommy.."

* * *

Larry rubbed the back of his head numerously, " Hello to you to Brooke" he said, hoping to lighten the mood.." I was worried about by daughter,"

" How did you know she was here?" Brooke questioned.

" Well, I was with Lucas when he found out"

" Why was you with Lucas?"

Larry sighed, staring at Brooke who looked like she could tear his head of at any moment. " If you need to know, I readied that Lucas was going to be in Greensboro, North Carolina, so I decided to drive up there to see him."

Brooke stood up, crossing her arms over her chest." Why?"

" I wanted to talk to Lucas, there was a lot for us to talk about,"

" Why?" Brooke said, as she walked over to him. "Why now? I mean I don't get it, you treat him like he was scum,, keep telling him how Jake was Peyton's one. You made it pretty clear to Peyton, to us all, that you didn't approve of her life choice, her career choice, her choice in boyfriends, so why the change of heart now?"

"Brooke" Karen said, as she stood up, sensing, the tension. " Leave the man alone."

Larry shook his head," It's okay, it really is, I totally understand where she is coming from." He run his hand over the top of his head. " I love my daughter, and I will be the first to tell you, I fucked up, big time. Peyton was my angel, my little girl, we had a special bond. One that I miss terribly. I want, no I need my daughter back in my life, And since she changed her phone number, and she is blocking my calls at her label, I wrote her, but then I heard she wasn't in her apartment anymore. " he sat down in the chair, " So I decided to talk to Lucas, I'm hoping Lucas, could get me back in, or at least get her to talk to me."

" I'm Karen Scott, Lucas's mother." Karen said, realizing she never introduced herself," This is my husband Keith,"

" Nice to meet you both," Larry said, as he shook Keith's hand.

Karen then turn to Haley, " This is my daughter in-law H..

"Haley, who is married to Nathan Scott. your son, Lucas's brother, they have a son named Jamie." Larry said, interrupting her. " Nathan, told me some stuff on the plane, "

" So you was actually with Lucas, you're not lying?" Brooke said, shocked.

" Yes, Brooke, I was actually with Lucas, when Nathan showed up the hotel.."

Karen's eyes widen, " You went to North Carolina to get Lucas?"

" Yes, I was getting upset with Lucas for not calling someone back, so I called my coach and asked to brought his private jet. And I flew now there, Haley had the hotel name, "

" I can't believe you did that?"

Nathan shrugged, " It was no big deal, I just remembered how happy I was when Jamie was born, And what it felt like when the nurse handed me Jamie for the first time, Lucas has missed so much of this pregnancy, I didn't want him to miss the birth of his first child."

" Lucas was pretty upset that he couldn't get ahold of her, he kept telling me that night, he had a bad feeling something was wrong, "

Haley nodded, " Yeah, so when he finally called me, Nathan was already gone... he said, he felt like something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.."

" I hope Lindsey is able to post pone his tour, " Karen said..

" Well, I don't think that's up to Lindsey anymore.." Larry said,

" What do you mean, she is his editor.."

" He fired her, "

Karen and Keith's eyes widen, " Why in the hell would he go do something crazy like that for" Keith yelled, as Karen shook her head..

" Because, he was pissed, specially when he found out that Lindsey knew Peyton was in the hospital and never told him."

" What? She never give him my message.."

Larry shook his head, " That Lindsey chick, had other plans for Lucas, that didn't involve Peyton, his daughter, or any books...She was determined to do or say anything to keep Lucas with her. " Larry sat there explaining everything that happen, from the time he go there till the time Nathan showed up.

" I knew it." Haley said, as she stood up.

"What?" Karen asked

" I just had this bad feeling about Lindsey, but Lucas kept telling me that I was wrong, that she was a sweet women, "

" What feeling?"

Haley shrugged, " Well, you know she and Lucas were not a couple exactly, but they were sleeping together, on the last tour.."

Brooke's eye widen.." Wait, he slept with his editor?"

" Yeah, it happen on the first tour, about six years ago. "

" Oh My God!" Brooke said, feeling annoyed.." He should have told Peyton, about that. "

" Yeah, he sure of" Nathan agreed, " Which is something I told him before, her left. But he said, he didn't want to upset her, are have her doubting him while he was away. He planned on telling her everything, when he got back, and after the baby was born."

" Was he in love with her?" Brooke asked, needing to get all the info she could. She knew Peyton won't reacted good to the news. But if she could fine out stuff now, she could talk Peyton into believing whatever Lucas tells her. She didn't want Peyton to ruin a good thing, just because she lets her fears get in the way.

"Hell no," Haley said, " Brooke, Peyton is and will always be the only girl, Lucas has ever loved.."

" Yeah, he drove us crazy when he first came back to New York, all we heard about was Peyton this, and Peyton that.. " Keith laughed. " I knew he had found the one, just from the way he talked about her."

Karen agreed with her husband, " He loves her, I've never seen this side of Lucas before, he was always a dreamer, wanting a love like Nathan and Haley, and like ours." she said, grabbing Keith's hand. " We used to tell him to have faith, God knows what he's doing, and when God feels you are ready, it will happen.."

Larry sat there listening to them talk, " Is Peyton as in love with Lucas, as it sounds like Lucas is with Peyton?" He asked, looking at Brooke, knowing she knew his daughter, better than anyone.

Brooke smiled..." I've never seen Peyton this happy, Mr. Sawyer Lucas and this baby our her world, and if you play your cards right, you might be allowed to be a part of her world again."

" I plan on dealing every card I have just to prove to her, that I'm sorry, I have somethings to get straight with her and Taylor.." Larry said, as he saw Taylor walking down the hall

" Dad!" Taylor yelled,

" I'm here for my daughters, and to meet my soon to be granddaughter."

Taylor eyed him, " Mom called you, and told you what happen?"

Larry sighed, " No, I haven't heard from your mom, She told me that Peyton called an invited her to the baby shower, yes I was in disbelief, I wanted to call her out on it. But then she give me this lame ass story, about missing her girls, and wanting to be a grandmother, and respecting Peyton's choices so she could be in her grandchild life.. "

" Ha! You should have known that was a freaking lie...She's the reason, her and April, excuse me is the reason, Peyton went into early labor... "

" I know, and I'm sorry, believe me if I had known, Peyton didn't know they were coming, I would have called you, just to warn you." Larry walked over to her.. " Taylor, I love you and I love Peyton, yes, I know I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to your sister, and there are things, that I need to tell you guys, things that should have been told years ago.."

" Like what?"

" It concerns you mom, and April, I know why April treats Peyton the way she does, and why your mom does to.." He hugged Taylor, " I will explain everything to you and your sister, once Peyton is feeling better..."

" I want to know now, I mean...

"Lucas!" Brooke said, as she jumped up, stopping Larry and Taylors conversation. They all turned towards a pale looking Lucas. " What is it? Is Peyton okay? " Brooke asked, not liking the look on his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck, as he try to find his voice. " Everything went good, Peyton is good,...the baby..." he trailed off, tears rolling down his face.

" The baby what?" Karen asked, as she touched his arm. " Is the baby okay?"

Lucas closed his eyes, not being able to stand everyone looking at him, he shook his head, he heard the room fill with grasps.. Karen wrapped her arms around him.. Hugging him as tightly as she could.. " No, no...she's...not...okay..." he whispered, into his moms ear. As more tears started to fall.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys, Well, I know I said that this story would be wrapping up, well, I changed my mind again... I still have some more things I would like to happen for this story,I'm not to sure how many chapters, there is left for this story. I guess, it's up in the air for now...

Anyways, hope you like the chapter, since a lot of you thought I rushed the last one,this chapter, is mostly Leyton, Lucas explaining to Peyton why her dad is there, and what her dad and he talked about. And I will be giving a flashback or something to when Lucas found out Lindsey knew about Peyton.. It probably won't be till the next chapter or two... But it will come, since so many of you wanted it...

I want to thank everyone who is still reading this, and a big thank you to everyone who is reading my other three stories, I have going on right now to.. You guys make me want to keep writing, and keep my stories updated...

Happy Reading

Cindy :)

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 19.

" Good Morning, Ms. Sawyer.." Bonnie, Peyton's morning nurse said, as she entered the room. "Did you sleep good?" she asked, as she opened the blinds.

Peyton was already sitting up in the bed, " Yeah, I'm not as sore, as I was yesterday morning, so that's a good thing, I guess."

" Yes, a very good thing, " Bonnie replied.. " I just want to check you stitches, make sure there is no bleeding, Are you having any kind of pain, when you move, "

" Just a little, which I know is now normal"

Bonnie pulled up Peyton's shirt, " Well, everything looks good, it's still a little red and swollen which is normal also."

" How is my little angel this morning..." Peyton asked, the nurse, her mind full of worry..

" She's good, I checked on her just before I came in here, the doctor, is making his rounds, within the next hour or two, so once I know more, I will be back to info you... " She checked the machines, and cleaned up around Peyton. " You know, your healing pretty good, I think you could possibly go home tonight..."

" That sounds good, but I'm not leaving this hospital without my daughter..." Peyton told her in a serious tone..

" Being a mother, myself, I totally understand where your coming from.." Bonnie said, with a smile... " I will be back, as soon as I talk to the doctor... I'm praying for good news..."

Peyton smiled, " Me to...me too.." she whispered, Bonnie left the room, leaving Peyton alone, to silently pray for her daughter...

It's been exactly, fifty-two hours, since baby girl Scott was born, she was only two point five pounds, and a few nurses didn't think she was going to make it through the night.. But she proved them wrong, she is two days and four hours old,.. She isn't breathing on her own, she is still in ICU... and fighting for her life.. But with the faith, Peyton has she believes she's going to be okay...

" Where have you been?" Peyton asks Lucas, as he walks into the room..

" Coffee, run.." he said, as he held up the two cups of coffee.. "And I went up to the ICU floor, I wanted to check on our little girl.."

" How she look?"

" Good, real good, and stronger, at least to me, she looks stronger..." He tells her as he kisses her forehead... " She's a fighter like her mama, I know she will be okay..."

Peyton took the cup from him. taking a little sip... " Yeah, Bonnie was in here, talking about me going home.."

" That's good... I ca..

" Lucas, I'm not going home.." Peyton said, interrupting him.." I'm not leaving this place without our daughter..." she told him and a tone that told him not to disagree with her..

" I know baby..." he says, as he sits down on the bed beside her...

She laid her head on his shoulder, " Bonnie said, once she talks to the doctored she will be back, to fill us in, so I'm praying for good news, I hope she had a better night, than the other night, and that she gained a pound or two..."

Lucas kissed the top of her head... " We are all praying for her..."

They sat in silents for a moment, both thinking of their little girl, who they have yet to hold, they seen her, and touched her, but wasn't allowed to hold her... " You know, since we are waiting on Bonnie, and the doctors around here take forever making their rounds, now is the prefect time for you to tell me, why someone called my dad, and who called him.." Peyton said, as she looks up at him...

She was mad, and upset when she woke up, to fine out her dad was here, she didn't want him here, she didn't want any of her family here.. She questioned Lucas the first day she saw her dad, but Lucas told her that now wasn't the time, that he would explain everything to her, once their baby was okay... Larry came in to see her yesterday, but she wouldn't talk to him or look at him..

" Baby, I told you no one called him, " Lucas said, for like the millionth time.. " I don't think we should have this conversation here..."

" Lucas, I want to know, how and why he is here, I deserve to know that, I know we got a lot of other things on our minds, As of right now, our angel is okay, and we are both here, no one else is around, to me it's the prefect time, If you or no one called him, how did he know I was here, what made him come here.."

Lucas sighed, knowing that he might as well, just give in. " He came to me... No one called him..."

" He came to you? What? When?"

" Right after, my first book signing, I was talking to Lindsey, when your dad appeared and yes, at first I thought he was up to something, Hell, I looked around the store, looking for any sign of your mom, or April, or even T.J.. But no one else was with him, "

"Why was he there?"

" He said, that he readied my book, and liked it a lot, he wished that I kept it pg, he wasn't to impress with the mature stuff in it..." Lucas blushed.. " you know, considering your his daughter..." Peyton closed her eyes, " He said, he looked me up online, and found out I was going out on tour, so when he seen that my first stop was in North Carolina, he figured it was a sign, "

" He drove all that way to tell you that he readied your book?" She questioned totally not believing him.

" Yeah, and to convinces me, that he wasn't the bad guy, "

"What do you mean?"

" Peyton, your dad loves you, and he wants to be apart of your life, and our daughters life..." Lucas turned to look at her, " He wants to be in our life, all three of us... He said, he misses the relationship you two had, at one time.. He knows it's his fault, and he takes the blame hundred percent... He doesn't blame you, for anything, and he doesn't hate you..."

" He said that.."

" Yeah... We went to a little café to get a bite to eat, your dad, Lindsey and me.. Well, once Lindsey left and went back to the hotel, your dad and I had a long talk..."

" Is that why you didn't answer your phone? Cause you was talking to my dad?"

" Lindsey, had my phone.." he tells her, " I gave it to her, to hold for me...And when she gave it back to me, after the signing, I dropped it, breaking the whole screen, so I wasn't able to even see who called me, or check my voice mail..."

" Oh..." she said, as she eyed him... " Your telling me the truth right?" she asked, having this sinking feeling, that he wasn't being honest with her. But not sure why.

" Yes, I have never lied to you... " he tells her in a reassured tone, but kicking himself inside for lying.. " So anyways, that's why I didn't get the messages, and then I used your dads, phone and called you but you didn't answer, so I figured you was still at my moms having fun.. " He paused.." So then we left for the cafe, after Lindsey left your dad in I had a long talk..."

Peyton's eyes widen, " About what?"

" You, Jake, your mom, April...life...all kinds of little things, but mostly you..."

"Let me guess, he told you how disappointed he was in me.." She asked in a flat tone, like she already knew his answer.

"No, he told me how proud he was of you, and how much he loves you, and how he wished he could changes things, he hated the part he played in your life the last ten years..." She didn't speak, she just stared at him, like she was trying to read him, trying to figure out if he was being honest, or just trying to make her believe, that her dad, did say that.." He said, he misses, the relationship you two had when you were young, your daddy, daughter dates..."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. " Your not lying to me.." she said, in a shocked, but happy tone..

Lucas looked down at her, " No I'm not lying, he really wants you back in his life, he wants to be a grandfather to our daughter, he wants to be your father again, he wants to get to know me, as his son in-law.. He wants to be invited to our wedding... Peyton, he wants a second chance, he wants to make up for the years he missed out on,"

" Why now? I mean, he treated me like he didn't know me, and he was so mean to you, what changed his mind.?"

Lucas stood up, and started to pace the floor, " Look, he said, that he knows his actions will never make sense to you, and he's sorry for any pain or headache he caused you. He said, that he was hurt in the beginning.. The way you left Jake, he said, he wished you would have come to him, and told him you wasn't happy with Jake, instead of leaving like you did.."

" I did come to him, The night after Jake and I got into it over New York, I told Jake I wanted to go to New York, and he said, he didn't that our life was meant to be in Tree Hill.. I went to my dad that night... And he said, Peyton, Jake is amazing, caring, supporting, hard-working man, who will be there for you, and take care of you, you will never want for nothing.. Don't throw away, a prefect guy, just because, you feel trapped, it's just cold feet, "

" And he said, to marry Jake, he is the best thing for you, and if you didn't marry him you would live with that regret the rest of your life." Lucas finished for her, " Yeah he told me about you guys little chat, he said, that you told him he was right and that it was just cold feet... And that you couldn't wait to be Jake's wife.."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " I just wanted to get out of his office, so I said what I knew he wanted to hear... "

" Yeah, he said, he figured that out later down the road,... He was hurt, and pissed, and disappointed that you left that way, no goodbye to anyone, no calls, no letters, no emails... it was like once you left tree Hill, you left your whole family behind.."

" I called, and I wrote, no one wrote back, he's lying..."

" I told him what you said, about the calls, and letters, he said, he never knew about any of it, He said, your mom must have erased the caller id, and threw the letters away... "

She run her fingers through her hair, " Yeah, that sounds like something she would do... So he stopped caring, because he thought that I stopped caring..."

" Something like that, but Peyton even though he was hurt, with the way everything went down, he was proud of you, he was proud of you for going to NYU, and the day you graduation, he was there, he has a picture of you and your cap and gown..."

" Really?" her voice is low, her eyes are watery. Her mouth slightly open.

Lucas sat back down beside her, " Yet, really, he show it to me, he also has one of you and Brooke, It's taken for a distance, but I know those chicken legs anywhere.." he teased, as he squeezed her knee.

She gives him a half-smile, and blushes a bit. before speaking, "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he come up to me or something?" she was confused, she wished she had known someone was there, that day was the day, she decided to give up on her family all together.. Knowing he did show up, could have changed everything.

" He said, you didn't want them their, "

" I sent them invites," She cried out, she was getting a little worked up now.

"Come down baby," Lucas said, as he kissed her hands, sensing she was getting upset. " I told him that you said, you sent them all a invite, he said, he never seen one, no one ever said anything about getting one, or that you called.. He just figured, you didn't want anyone there."

She covers her face with her hands, as she cries, " God, my mom really hates me huh?" she whispered softly. .

Lucas pulls her into a hug, " He said, there is a lot he wants to talk to you about, you and Taylor, things that you both need to know.."

" Like what?" she questioned, as she pulls back a little..

" I don't know, " He shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't tell me... " he cups her face, " I know I don't know him, as well as you or Brooke, or Taylor does but, baby, I think he is being real with us, I think he wants a second chances, and I think you should give it to him..."

She laid her head back on to the pillow, as she thought about everything he just said. " I can't just let him back in, and pretend the last ten years didn't happen, he might not of said hurtful things to me, like my mom or April did, but he's actions hurt just the same.."

" I know, " he reached for her hand." I'm not saying to forgive him completely, I know there is a lot to talk about, I'm saying let him in slowly, as slowly as you want... "

She nodded, " I'll think about...it's all I can promise right now."

He kissed her forehead, " That's all I'm asking..." he said, as he rested his head on hers..

" You know, there was something else I meant to asks you.." Peyton said, a few moments later..

" What's that?" he asked, smiling at her.

" I know, you said, you broke your phone, and you called me from my dad's phone, but your mom talked to Lindsey..."

Lucas sat up straight. "What?"

" I remember your mom telling me, that she talked to Lindsey, when I asked her if anyone got a hold of you, she said, no, but she talked to Lindsey...So why didn't Lindsey give you the message."

Lucas smiled fade, " I don't know." he lied. " Are you sure my mom talked to Lindsey?"

" Yes, I'm pretty sure." she said, trying to remember that day.. " I mean my mind was all over the place, and I was stressed out and worried, but I swear that's what she said to me."

" Maybe, she said, she was going to call Lindsey, or something like that. Cause believe me, if Lindsey knew what was going on, she would have gotten me here as soon as possible, she knows how much you and our baby means to me.." He told her, looking down at her ring, cause he knew he couldn't lie to her face,

" Maybe I did misunderstand her.." She replies, as Haley walks in the room..

" Sorry to interrupted.." Haley said, as she walked over to them, giving Peyton a big smile.. "How you feeling?"

Peyton tits her head to the side, " I'm good, ready to go home, but not ready to go without our daughter.."

Haley gives her a small smile, " Have you heard any news on her yet today?"

"No, I mean Bonnie and Luke, both say she looks good, and stronger, but the doctors hasn't made his rounds yet, I guess, Bonnie is supposed to come in let me know, what he says.. "

" Well, Jamie said to tell you both he loves you, and he is praying ever hour to God, he can't wait to meet his new cousin. "

"We" Lucas said, looking down at Peyton, "Can't wait to take her home, so she can meet everyone.." Peyton agreed,

"So no name yet?" Haley asked, hoping the couple decided on something, she had been dying to know her new niece's name..

"No, not yet, like I told Luke, I want to hold her, and kiss her, let her name come to me... " Peyton said, as she moved to get out of bed... " Luke, I'm kind of hungry, could you guys go get me something?"

" Sure baby..."

" I want something small, like a biscuits or something, "

Lucas helped her out of bed, " Okay, anything else you need?" he asked, as he walked her over to the bathroom.

"No, just some food... " She tells him, before wrapping her arms around his waisted. " And be fast, I'm hungry, and Bonnie should be back soon.."

" Yes ma'am. " He replies, before kissing her sweetly... " Love you..." he whispered, as the pulled back..

" Love you to.." she smiles, as she let's go of him, and enters the bathroom..

* * *

"Come Hale's.." Luke said, as he walks out the room, with Haley following him, As they walk through the hospital Lucas can tell something is wrong with Haley.. " You okay? your acting a little strange.."

Haley didn't say anything till they were outside, " I'm fine, it's you that I'm worried about."

" Why?"

" Because, you're lying to Peyton, and I don't like it.."

Lucas stopped walking in turned to face her, " What? I haven't lied to Peyton. I would never lie to her.."

"Ha, there you go again lying..." Haley said, in a disbelief tone..

"What are you talking about.." Lucas yelled,

" Lindsey, that what I'm talking about." Haley yelled back.. " You telling her that you broke your phone, that Karen didn't talk to Lindsey, which she did, I was standing right beside her when she called her, Luke..."

Lucas groan, " So I lied, a little lied, it a little white lie.." He tells, her, as he starts to walk again.. Not wanting to have this conversation..

" A white lie is still the same as a lie.. A lie is a lie, no matter how small.."

" Haley, I don't see what the big deal is, so what Lindsey didn't give me the message, and she was the one to accidentally drop my phone..."

Haley pulled back on his arm, stopping him from walking.." Accidentally, bull shit Luke, that bitch did it on purpose, and you are not that native."

He ran his fingers through his hair, " Okay, so maybe she did do it on purpose, Why tell Peyton? Why stress her out more than she already is.."

" I don't want to stress her out, I just think you should be honest with her, completely honest with her. and not just what happen on this book tour, but what happen on the last book tour,"

Lucas eyes widen, " Haley, that was six years ago, Before I met Peyton, I don't see any point to tell her about the mean less sex I had with my editor, do you want be to hurt her?"

"No, Jackass, I just want you to be honest, your engaged to this girl, so she has the right to know about you and Lindsey, rather it was just sex or not.."

" Look, " Lucas said, in an annoyed tone, " I will tell her, once everything is back to normal, about the book tour, this book tour, but no I'm not telling her about the last one, I don't think she needs to know, it didn't mean anything, It's in the past, where I would like for it to stay.."

Haley shook her head, " So you're not even going to tell her about last year, " she questioned, as she gives him a heated stare.. " Cause last year, didn't seem like nothing..."

" I'm not telling her nothing, okay... Lindsey is out of my life, I don't have no plan on see her, or talking to her again, So why bring it up.. I don't need no more drama.. I just want my daughter to get better, so we can take her home, and get married, and start our life together. that's it..."

* * *

Peyton was sitting in the chair by the window, looking outside.. Daydreaming, about her daughter and Lucas. She smiled, as she thought about the first time she'll get to take her daughter outside, and let the sun shine on her. Kiss her forehead, holded her while she sleeps. So many things she wanted to do with her.

"Excuse me.." A voice said, interrupting Peyton's daydream.

Peyton looked over at the door, to see a pretty, light brown hair women, standing there.. " Yes..." she said, as she looks at the women.

" I'm sorry to interrupted you, but I was told I could find Peyton Sawyer in here"

" Well, you found her.." Peyton said, with a confused look..

The brown hair girl, smiled, as she walked in the room, carrying flowers, and balloons. " Congrats on the baby, " she said, as sat her stuff down..

Peyton smiled back at her, "Thank you... who are you?" she asked, as the women stepped in front of her.

" Oh, I'm so sorry.. I'm Lindsey," she said, extending her hand out.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the awesome reviews, I hope you keep them coming, this story is far from being over. I kept coming up with different ideas.. So this could go on for a lot longer like forever... lol

Anyways, I have a new story out called Forgiveness and Love, I hope you take a moment to read it, and let me know what you think, it's becoming my new favorite story to write.. So please check it out.

Thanks again, and Happy Reading,

Cindy :)

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 20

" It's so nice to finally meet you." Peyton said, as she shook her hand. She really was happy to finally meet her, but part of her was wishing someone told her how beautiful the girl was. Not that she's jealous or that she thinks Lucas would cheat on her, she just didn't picture his editor being this pretty..like model pretty.

" You to, Lucas talks about you all the time, and the book is absolutely wonderful, it's like an epic love story.."

Peyton smile shyly, " Yeah people tell me that all the time,"

Lindsey decided to play the nice card as long as she could, she figured Peyton, wasn't to wise on what happen between her and Lucas, since she wasn't giving her glares, or acting bitchy, " How are you?" she asked, in a tone, like she actually cared or something.

" I'm a little sore, but good, "

" And the baby?"

" She's an the ICU, she can't breathe on her own, and she is under weight. But we have faith, lots and lots of faith." She said, in hopeful tone..

Lindsey touched her arm, " Peyton, I am sorry, " she said, which wasn't a lie, she might be an evil, deceitful bitch, but she never wished for anything to happen to their baby. "I will keep her in my prayers, How is Lucas holding up?" She was wondering where he was, she figured he would be glued to his wife to be side.

Peyton sighed, " He's holding up, he's a man.. He won't let me see him down, he wants to keep my hopes up, so he keeps me positive...While he stays strong, he's my rock. "

" Yes, he is one sweetheart of a man, isn't he.."

Peyton nodded. " I'm sorry that all this happening, I feel so bad, knowing that I ruined his book tour..."

"No, no...Peyton, sweetheart this is not your fault, you went into early labor, you had no control over what happen, "

" I know, but he deserved this tour, "

" Don't you dare worry about the tour, the tour is the least of our worries, we don't care about cancelling the tour, Lucas and his family is more important to our company, than some crazy tour... " Lindsey tried to reassure her.

Peyton wished she could believe her, but part of her was hating that she took Lucas away from his tour, knowing this was going to be his last one for a while. " So does this mess him up all together, I mean he doesn't get another tour... Like a second chance thing.." she laughed, a little..

Lindsey sat down, "Probably not, I'm not to sure, where stopping the tour leads us, but don't you worry, You have too much on your plate already, the company and I will handled what happens next with the tour, you focus on getting better, and your baby right now, that's what we want you to do, Lucas to.. Everything else will work itself out.. I promise. "

Peyton nodded, she felt a little better, knowing that the company and Lindsey wasn't upset with her. She looked down noticing the ring on her finger, " Are you married?" she prayed she says, yes, that would put her at some ease, knowing she was a taken woman.

" Yes, I've been married the last five years.." She said, in a happy tone, but inside she felt like throwing up, she hated being married, she hated having to be in the same room, with that so-called low life. If it wasn't for the money, she gained from her so-called marriage, she would probably be the one engaged to Lucas right now.

"Are you happy?"

She looked down at the floor, for a quick second." Yes, very,..." she said, in the same happy tone, but inside she screaming "Hell NO..." she doesn't want to be married, she wants to go back to her old life, she wants to go back to the girl, she was just last year, when Lucas told her she was something special.. She wants to be his something special again.

"That's good, do you have kids?" she wanted to know everything about this woman, Lucas never really talked about her, she always wondered why. At first she thought she was an ex or something, but Lucas told her the names of the two serious girlfriends he had, and Lindsey wasn't one of them..

"No, I'm not to sure if having kids, is something for me, I'm on the go all the time, I don't have the time to be a mom, my career comes first.."

" Well, you can have a career, and still be a mom, and a wife... Lot's of women do it."

" Some can, and some can't, and I'm afraid I'm the percent that can't.. Either way you look at it, someone loses.."

"What do you mean?"

" Well, if you put you career on top, your kids feel unwanted, and so would your husband, which would cause you guys to fight a lot, so you could lose your husband, and your kids.." Peyton bit her lip, as she went on. "If you put you family on top, then your never going to be more than what you are now, I want to be more, I want to be on top, I want it all. career wise,... "

" Well, I'm at the top of my career, I'm the one who started my company, and I plan on opening more labels, one day, and I will run them to, just like this one, And I plan on being a mother and wife, I can handled all three, I want all three, I'm not giving up anything."

"You say that now, because now it looks really easy, saying you're going to do something, and actually doing it, is two very different things, " Lindsey watched her as her mind when into over drive.. Knowing she had her questioning her ability to handled everything..

"Excuse me, Ms Sawyer, " Bonnie said, interrupting them.. " I figured you would like to have an update on your angel, "

Peyton couldn't be happier for the interrupting, "Yes, I would love one,, it's good news...right?" She said, as she looked up at Bonnie, her green eyes, full of so much hope, Lindsey reached out, and squeezed her hand gentley..Giving her knowledge that whatever the outcome is, everything will be okay.

* * *

Larry sat at Taylor's and Chris's table, staring into his cup of coffee, " Morning dad.." Taylor said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Dad, " she said, when he didn't look up at her. " Dad, you okay?

Larry looked up at her, " Yeah, just thinking.."

" About what?" she asked as she joined him at the table.

" About all the years I wasted, because of poor choices, I've missed out on so much, and I'm afraid I won't be able to make up for them."

Taylor lays her hand on his, " Forgiveness, is hard, and it's going to take a lot of time for Peyton to let you all the way back in, and you can't blame her. For years she try to fit into yours and mom's life, and you guys continuously over looked her. "

" I know, I sit back now, and think back to everything I did or didn't do, I so wish I could change it.. She used to tell me everything, we had a good trusted relationship."

"Trust is the hardest thing to get back, that once trusted bond you had with each other is gone...But, I know Peyton, and I know, how much she to misses you, what you once had, she wants that back to dad, " she smiled," we both do,"

Larry smiled back at her, " I want you and her to forgive me, I want our family to be a family again.."

" I want that to, I so do, but we need to face the facts, " She told him flatly, " Our family is broken, and as long as mom treats Peyton like she does, we aren't ever going to be a whole family again.. "

" I know, I guess those days are long gone..."

" I'm afraid so, but that shouldn't stop the three of us, from being family, " she paused a second, " Everything will work out, I know it will." She told him, in a tone that make him wish she was right, but he knew that there was still more untold secrets, that would probably change her mind, once she finds out.

" Have you talked to Peyton this morning?" He asked deciding to change the subject.

"No, I was going to call her before I went to work..."

" I was just wondering if there was any changes with the baby.." He paused, " I really wanted to meet her, before I leave..." hating that Peyton hasn't let him see his granddaughter, Peyton won't even knowledge him, when he visits her.

" Before you leave?"

" I'm going home.."

" Not yet, you said you wanted to talk to me and Peyton, and that you wasn't going anywhere till you came clean with us.."

Larry sighed, " yes, I do want to talk to you girls, there is somethings I need to get off my chest, but I'm going to go home in come back.."

Taylor stood up, " I can't believe this.." she laughed bitterly..." Your not coming back, you played us, you had us believing you were actually sorry, but truth be told you're not, you just wanted to mess with our minds..You are such a hypocrite, just like your wife." she accused him.

Larry put his hands up to protest, " No, I'm no hypocrite, I do want to make things right between us... I'm not messing with your minds, I just have to go home to get a few things," he said, trying to get her to understand. That he wasn't lying, he wasn't planning on leaving and not coming back..

" Like what?"

"Clothes, and stuff"

" We have stores everywhere, you can buy clothes,and whatever else you need, right here, I'll take you.."

" There is something I can't buy here..."

" Oh that's bull and you know it, " she yelled, in an irritated tone.. " We are in New York father, you can basically buy anything here..."

" Taylor, I'm just flying home to get something, I will be right back and a day or two, " he try to tell her, not wanting to tell her what he was really going home for. He was hoping to keep it to himself, for as long as possible.

She shook her head, " You know what...fine...leave,...but don't bother coming back..." she said, as she started to walk away..

" Taylor don't act that way, Honey I'm being serious, I have to go get something, that I can't get here.."

"Whatever..."

Larry rubbed his head, as the tension build up... " I have to get my pills..." he yelled out, causing her to stop walking,

"We have a drug store here. so if you need aspirin or something

" I don't need aspirin " he interrupted her.." I need my Prescription filled.."

" Prescription for what?" she asks, as she slowly walks back over to him.

He rubs his face, before looking up into her green sadden eyes, knowing that she wasn't prepare for what he was about to tell her, but he knew the time had come.. " I need my Digoxin " she gave him a confused look, " It is a medicine used to treat certain... heart problems"

* * *

When Lucas and Haley came back to Peyton's room, they found it empty.. " Where could she be?" Lucas said, as he sat the bag on the table.

" I don't know, ,maybe Brooke or your mom, came by, and took her outside for a bit.." Haley suggested, as Bonnie walked into the room..

" Lucas, Peyton asked me to find you..."

" Is everything okay?" He asked in a concerned tone..

Bonnie smiled, " Why don't you go talk to your wife, she's up on ICU floor, "

He smiled a little, he loved when the doctors or nurses mistakenly called Peyton his wife. His smile didn't last long, " Is my daughter okay?"

" Lucas, I think your wife, would like to talk to you, go to her now.." Bonnie said, as she pushed him towards the door.. He didn't like the idea of not knowing what was going on, and apparently Bonnie wasn't talking. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

" Go, Luke... I'm going to head out, call me..." Haley tells him, she picked up, on the cheerful tone, and the smiles Bonnie was giving him, which led her to believe that baby Scott was okay, so she figured she would give the couple some alone time with their daughter.

He nods, before walking out the door, his head spinning, his heart is literally beating in his ear. He prays in the elevator, he prays, as he slowly walks down the hall, he prays, as he turns the corner to the room, where his daughter has spent the first days of her life in. Where is fiance is, waiting for him. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, before turning the knob, he wasn't sure what to expect when he walks into the room, but he damn sure didn't expect to see Lindsey, sitting beside his fiancé, holding his daughters' hand..

And for a moment' he thinks he's entered the twight zone, their smiling, laughing and talking, as they watch the little infant in Peyton's arms, their smiling at each other like friends, and laughing with each other like close friends, he didn't like what he was seeing, he wanted it to go away, he closed his eyes, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, but as he opened them, Lindsey was still there, he shook his head, and closed his eyes again, a few seconds later, opening them again, to see what he feared the most. Lindsey was actually here.

"Lucas..." Peyton said, as she glanced over at the door, " Baby, I got some news...good news..."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, before walking over to them, " What is it?" he asked, pretending not to see Lindsey, who was staring a hole through him..

He knelt beside Peyton's chair, " She's gained a pound and a half, " She told him, as she played with the baby's blonde hair..

"Wow...

" And, she is breathing on her own, for the last four hours they said, she hasn't needed the machine, she's eating to, "

Lucas touched the baby's cheek, " I told you she was strong just like her mama..." he whispered, as he laid his hand over Peyton's hand, that was resting on their daughters chest.. " God, she's so beautiful, " he couldn't believe he was actually touching her, there was no tubes on her, she was free, she was still small, and wasn't at the right weight to leave the hospital, but she was getting there, slowly, but someday, she will be able to come home, someday, he will be able to take her out of this place.

" I can't wait to take her home, she's so prefect..." She whispered, as happy tears fell from her tired eyes.

Lucas looked up at her, " Yeah, just like her mama." he said, wiping away her tears.

Peyton looked over at him, " I've never been this happy, " she told him honestly, " Everything I could ever want or need is right here in my arms," she wrapped her free arm around his shoulder.." I love you..so much..."

" I love you to...more then you would ever know.." He leaned over to join their lips together, in a kiss that sealed their happiness..

The couple was so lost in their only, happiness and love for each other, and their newest member to their small family, that they both totally forgot Lindsey was there..

Lindsey however, was wishing she had a strong drink, or a shot-gun... She hated seeing them, so happy and so in love. " I think I'm going to head out.." she said, interrupting their moment.

" Oh my God, " Peyton said, just realizing Lindsey was still there," I am so sorry, totally got lost in our own little world.."

" No problem, " Lindsey insured her, Lucas stood up, still not looking at her.

" Lucas, Isn't it sweet of Lindsey to come all this way to check up on us?" Peyton asked him, as she smiled over at Lindsey.

Lucas wanted to roll his eyes, but decided just to play along, " Yeah, it was, " he said, giving Lindsey a glare. That went unnoticed by Peyton, who was back staring out her now, sleeping daughter.

Lindsey smile sweetly, " Well, like I told Peyton, you and your family mean a lot to our company, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.. And I'm so happy that your precious angel is doing better, I will continue to pray that she gets stronger, and healthier,"

Lucas wasn't to sure if she was actually being considerate or not. " Thanks, it means a lot to me and Peyton that you stopped by." he told her in a tone that was sweet, and honest, at least to Peyton's ears. But his face was speaking a whole different language.

Which Lindsey picked right up on.." Well, I need to get back, Peyton, it was so nice to finally meet you, and I hope we can get together again real soon"

" I would so love that, just give me a call sometime, and we can plan something, maybe bring your husband"

" Yes, I would love to do that."

Lucas just stood there not believing what he was seeing or hearing, " God, I feel like I just made a new best friend..." Lindsey said, making Lucas sick to his stomach.

" Sorry, to interrupted, but it's feeding time again." An older nurse said, as she walked into the room. " I thought you would like to feed your baby.."

Peyton smiled, " yes I would love that.."

Lucas kissed her on top of her head, " I'm going to walk Lindsey out,I'll be right back.."

" Okay, " she replied, without looking up at him...

* * *

He walked out the door, with Lindsey following him, once they would away from the room.. He grabbed her arm, in pulled her into the elevator. " I so know how you feel, I couldn't fight it anymore either." she said, once the doors closed..

"Couldn't fight what?"

" The sexual tension that was going on between us back there, " She said, with a smirk.

" What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, choosing to ignored what she said. He turned to stop the elevator.

" I came to check up on you and your family, just like Peyton said,"

" I don't believe you,"

She rolled her eyes, " Okay, so I was more here to talk to you, I miss you, and I think their was some miscommunication back in North Carolina with us.."

" Hmm, let me see..." He said, pretending to be thinking something over, " You lied to me and my mom, you try to get me to sleep with you, you broke my phone, your booked our hotel room as one, with a queen size bed, knowing that I was engaged, then you tried to place the blame on Andrew when my brother show up, and I told you to get out of my life, and that you were no longer my editor, I fired you...So sorry I don't see the miscommunication anywhere."

" Lucas, I have a right to tell my side of the story..

"No," he interrupted her, " You don't and I don't want to hear it, I don't care, you and I are strangers from this moment on..." He told her, in a loud angry tone.. " Don't call me, don't write me, don't email, don't call Peyton, don't come to my house.. Do you hear me?"

She looked down at the floor, " Fine it that's the way you want it..."

" Yes, that's what I want.."

"Can you please push the button, so I can get out of this hot elevator," She asked, He did want she asked, as the doors open, she pulled her cell out.. and pretended to dial a number.. " Peyton, hey this is Lindsey, I think you should call me back, I have something to tell you, something I believe you will find very interesting"

Lucas grabbed her phone sighing with relief when he noticed she was faking the call, " I'm going to tell Peyton, everything that happen, so whatever the hell your planning aint going to work."

She nodded, as she stepped out the elevator. " Yeah, but I think she would be more into what happen last year between us, don't you?"

Lucas swallowed hard, " Lindsey please don't do this..." he begged.. He wanted to be the one to tell Peyton about last years mistake.

" Peyton is really sweet, and I hate to hurt her, but she deserves to know the truth, Don't you think?"

Yeah, she needs to know the truth and someday, somehow he was going to tell her. He didn't want her to find out from Lindsey, " What do you want?"

Her face lite up with a devious smile, " I want two things, " she told him, as she walked back into the elevator.. " Both are really simple things, And if you do it, I won't say a word to no one..."

" Your blackmailing me?" he said in disbelief tone.

" I guess, you could say that.." she walked over to him, running her finger up his chest..." I want to be your editor again, just me, no Andrew..." she told him, as he just glared at her, with so much hated.

" Fine.." he said, like it was no big deal, which it wasn't, he figured once he comes clean to Peyton, he can then fired her. " What else?"

" This one your going to love..." she whispered, as she leaned in next to his ear.. " I want you," she whispered, kissing his ear.. " One more night with you.." He pulled back, staring at her clearing hopping he was misunderstanding her, " I want to have sex with you, tonight.." she said, making her demands more clearer. " Peyton's here with your daughter all night, she will never know. I got a room."

Lucas step away from her, not believing the situation he got himself into, knowing there wasn't another way, he finally looked up at her, and said" What hotel are you staying at? And what time should I be there?"


End file.
